


I didn't ask for this

by orphan_account, Thranki_LoKisra



Category: The Hobbit, Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Blood, Earth Magic, F/M, Flashback, Gore, Lies, MILD - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Mind game, Oropher is such a dick, PTSD, Possession, Torture, Twisted story, War, craziness, curse, dark!lord, dragon!Thranduil, insolent-Legolas, mind and body control, my grammar is a crap, past event, power, puppet, rape implide, two sided ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 65,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki_LoKisra/pseuds/Thranki_LoKisra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thranduil never ask to spend all eternity like this. </p><p>Never. But fate already decide his life. Darkness now not only spread in Mirkwood but also in his mind.</p><p>The same storyline of The Cursed but with less typos. I hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I didn't ask for this (edited)

**Author's Note:**

> Some may already read this story. I tried to rid off all the typos in here. But the grammar I can't help it. Anyone would like to help me? If you are please tell me! Thank you for reading this work and left kudos for it! Have a nice day.

In front of him, stretches of forest burns. His precious forest. The trees screaming in pain. He wondered what happened. His body feels weird. His chest felt hot, as if there is something burning inside. His finger swollen, his nails all covered with blood, his gums felt sore, his back hurt so much. His shoulder blades felt like it have been pulled out. The most important thing, why was he standing in the middle of a burning forest in the middle of the night? Without delay, he pushes all the things that play in his mind away. He ran towards the palace to get help. Little did he know that his nightmare has just begun.

The incident, a few weeks ago had passed, it was still fresh in Thranduil's memory. Lost in his thought, he didn't realized that Legolas was standing in front of him.

"Adar"

Thranduil flinched  in the mention of his title. Back to reality. With wide eyes, he stared at his son.

"Are you alright?" Asks Legolas. Worry fills his voice.

"Yes, I am fine, Legolas. What do require of me?" He answered with a trembling voice.

"No...nothing,Adar" Legolas hesitated.

"Are you sure Legolas? You don't sound fine. Are you hurt? Are you ill?" Thranduil worry if his son was injured or sick. He quickly stand from his throne and put a hand at Legolas' temple, to make sure that he is not ill. Elves rarely caught diseases. But he is always concerned about his son. His kingly duty make him spend less time with his son. His only son. His only family. Relationship between Thranduil and Legolas became increasingly distant since the death of his wife.

"No Adar, I am fine." He answer with a shrugg and pushed Thranduil's hand away gently. He is not an elfling anymore. "It is you who are not fine. It looks like something is bothering you."

"It is nothing Legolas. Nothing is bothering me. You know that I have got a lot of works to do. I just wished to be alone. I need some privacy."

"As you wish Adar." With that Legolas silently sneak out from Thranduil's hall.

"What is wrong with him?" Legolas heard a familiar voice.

"I don't know Tauriel. He was always lost in his thought lately. Since the incident that happened these past few weeks. He has not been himself."

"Maybe he just tired from his duty. Let's go to the garden. We can get some fresh air. Maybe you can clear your head from all the problems for a while."

It is a good suggestion Tauriel. Let's go."


	2. Imladris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrived in Imladris. A very beautiful place,filled with greenery,compared with the Woodland Realm,now held as Mirkwood. Beasts and giant spiders came settle in the forest belong to the wood-elves. Inviting darkness with them. They greeted by Lord Elrond himself,the ruler of Imladris,along with Lindir,as Elrond right hand

Thranduil paced around his room. Not sure what he should wear,what he should bring. 'This is not me.' He thought. Invitation from Imladris caught him unprepared. 

'Why Elrond suddenly invite him to Imladris. On what purposed?' 

He decide to wear his favourite robe with a green tunic. Long grey boots and three pieces of rings. He fastened his twin sword on his belt. Just in case something happen on their journey to Imladris.

'Tonight is going to be a full moon. What a nice view.' 

He loved to spend time with Legolas,laying outside together,staring at the skies. He missed that moment. Legolas was so young back then. 

'What was I thinking? Laying under the open skies?'

He grabbed his silver circlet and placed it on his fine silver blond hair.

Thranduil walked along his hallway with full elegance. Thranduil saw that his guards line up in front of the palace gates. Wearing armor and carrying arrows and bow. Hooked behind their body. Legolas walked toward Thranduil.

"What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry ion-nin. Something disturbed me. I couldn't decide what to wear." He state.

"Really? That's the best excuse you can give? Seriously Father,what actually happened? You do not behave as usual."

"Enough Legolas. No need to waste time anymore. Let's move on. Guards,all requirements have been taken? Good,let's go"

Thranduil jumped on his horse in a graceful swift,the ride fast like a hurricanes Legolas left blinking and confused with Thranduil's guards,which is all jaw dropped open. Legolas really do not familiar with his Father attitude lately. He should ask for help from Lord Elrond.

They finally arrived in Imladris. A very beautiful place,filled with greenery,compared with the Woodland Realm,now held as Mirkwood. Beasts and giant spiders came settle in the forest belong to the wood-elves. Inviting darkness with them. They greeted by Lord Elrond himself,the ruler of Imladris,along with Lindir,as Elrond right hand.

Elrond's calm face make Legolas feel calm as well. Lord Elrond famous with his generosity and calm no matter what the situation.

"Na vedui! Mae g'ovannen,Aran Thranduil, Caun Legolas. Le nathlamn to Imladris." (At last! Greeting, King Thranduil,Prince Legolas. Welcome to Imladris.) Greeted Elrond.

"Gi suilon,Elrond." (Greeting,Elrond) Answered Legolas politely.

"Thranduil?" Ask Elrond.

Legolas tilted his head toward Thranduil,who is suddenly quiet. 

'What?! How can he fall asleep on the way here? With a speed of the horse ridden,it doesn't make sense!'

Legolas screaming in his head. All guards around Thranduil tried setting all effort to suppress their feeling to hold laugh but did not succeed. Even Lord Elrond let out a big laugh. They all ended up laughing uproariously watching their king. Watching Thranduil sleeping soundly like a toddler,so innocence makes them feel sympathy for him. Being a king is no easy task.

"Legolas?" Call Elrond. "Bring your father inside,Lindir will take you to a chamber that has provided. Pity you father,he must be tired." Legolas just nodded his head then walk toward his father.


	3. The Nightmare Begun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We really need to find my Father." Legolas whispered to Elrond.
> 
> A scaly white dragon,standing in the middle of the forest.

Legolas wrapped his father with a blanket given by Lord Elrond. Legolas sigh. Legolas quietly slipped out of the room. 

"Why did you sneak like a thief Legolas? Have any problem?"

Legolas jumped slightly hearing the voice of Elrond.

"Lord Elrond,you startled me."

"Very well Legolas, feels like to shared your story with me?" Invite Elrond. 

"Yes, I think I would like to." Replied Legolas. 

"If that so,come with me." 

The walked along the hall ,lit only by candles. The little amount of light give the hallway a gloom looks. 

"Um,Elrond,where are we heading?" 

"Patience little one." Replied Elrond in a calm tone. Soon they saw a large hall with a dais and several tables for feasting. Instead of sitting at the table,they chose to stand alone the balcony,facing toward the river.

"So,Legolas, what problems are you having? I'm listening."

"It's not about me Elrond, it's about Father. His behaviour is quiet strange lately."

"If you say about the temper he has,yes, it is becoming more common now. Even temper is never become an elf habits. It is really rare." Elrond cut Legolas.

"No! It's not about the temper,it was a common among us. It's just, Father often lost in his thought and lost focus in his task."

"Hmm, it is very unlike him to lost focus in his work." State Elrond.

"I think..."

Before Legolas could finish his sentence,they were struck by a squall from Thranduil's chamber. They immediately run to Thranduil's chamber. Dread feeling settle inside Legolas. What happened to his father?

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fire.

Fire. 

Fire everywhere.

Eleves,men, and.......dragons scattered everywhere.  
He was battling with the Great Serpents of the North. It's a battle where his father costs his life. It's where he receive the scar that make his face hideous,like a beast,like the one who already dead. Like the cursed one.  
'Why this nightmare always repeating itself?'  
But this time is different There is something new. The dragon,who scarred his face,now standing in front of him.

"Well,well,look who standing here,the little elf who think he so mighty yet puny." The dragon snarled.

"What do you want filthy lizard?!" Thranduil ridicule.

"Hold you tongue elf..." Hissed the dragon. Coldness in the dragon's voice makes Thranduil almost fall to the ground. Seep into his spine.

"Scared little elf?" The dragon said with sarcasm.

"Be gone! You hideous beast!" snapped Thranduil.  
He can't no longer tolerate with all this nonsense.

"Do not speak like that you,arrogant elf. You will soon become the the things that you call hideous beast." 

With that,the dragon stretch out his mighty wings and began to flapped it. Soon the dragon was gone. Left Thranduil surrounded by Orcs. Watching his father's body been pierced  by thousands of Orcs swords .  

"Daro!"(Stop!) He screamed! 

"No....Adar, don't leave me..." He cried silently. 

"Ego!" (Go away!)He made his way toward his father's fallen body.

"Echuio,Adar,echuio! An ngell nin..."( Wake up,Adar,wake up! Please...)  
He could feel tears running down his cheeks.

Legolas slammed his father's chamber door. He saw his father crying in his sleep,tossing around on his bed. His hand clutched tightly on his chest like he can't breath.

"Elrond! Elrond! Help me!!!." 

Cried Legolas. Elrond rushed to Thranduil's bed side. Elrond placed a hand on Thranduil's forehead. 

"He's burning up!Legolas,go to the kitchen and ask the servant to bring my equipments." Legolas sprint to the kitchen. 

"Mellon-nin,what happen to you?" 

When Legolas return,he saw something unexpected. Thranduil's left part of the face was horrible bones and a line of white teeth . There was no flesh on it.

"Why you standing there Legolas? Help me to wake your father up!" Scold Elrond. 

"Father! Father,wake up! It's only a dream!"

Thranduil's eyes snapped open. The scar that Legolas saw earlier replace by it's former appearance. There is something diffrent about his father's iris,Legolas found it red instead of deep blue. Thranduil clutched his shirt, all efforts to fulfill his chest with air. 

'I can't breath! I can't breath! There is no air in here!' 

Thranduil woke up from his bed and threw Elrond across the chamber. What Legolas just saw make his eyes wide. He stared in disbelieve. His father looks like just possess a demon strength. Thranduil ran along the hallway in non-elf speed. Sprint into the wood. Thranduil ran so fast,even Legolas can't catch up with him. 

He felt his lung expanding,along with his rib cage . Sucking all air around him. He feel his blood boiled inside. Sparks appeared in his stomach and in the middle of his throat. He fall to the earth. 

'What happen to me?' 

Hundreds of sharp teeth trying to finds a way out of his gums. His vision turn red. His shoulders blades stuck out of his body. Became a very long bones with wings? His fingernails turn into a sharp and wide,like a dagger. Thereafter,he lost consciousness. 

Hungry,blood,flesh,meat,burned and death....playing in his mind. A terrible dark desire washed over Thranduil.

Legolas headed to Elrond. "Elrond? Are you alright?" 

"Yes,I'm alright. What happen to your father?" Elrond asked with a grunted. 

"I don't know. He just run like a maniac,clutching his hand on his chest like he can't breath. Then run toward the forest in non-elf super speed."

Suddenly,a loud scary roar echoed in the forest. Drawing attention to all elf in Imladris. Legolas and Elrond flinched at the roar.Legolas and Elrond almost popped their eyes out after what display in front of them. 

"We really need to find my Father." Legolas whispered to Elrond.

A scaly white dragon,standing in the middle of the forest.


	4. Encounter With The Dragon 1

**Thranduil P.O.V**

'What happen to me? Why is this happening to me? Why me?! The cursed! The Serpents of the North cursed!'.  I look down toward my arms,it's scaly... In white with a hint of gold colour. Big sharp nails...the trees around me looks so small,so...tiny. I...I not in any elf form, I.....I a dragon. 

I can't control my own body. I tried to control my body, try to move it but I can't. It's doesn't respond with my mind command. Something else is controlling me. There is whispers inside my head. Growing louder and louder until my head pounding. Like it's going to explode. 'What are you trying to do?'  I turn toward the voice. My eyes went wide and bloodshot. There is another...me!. "Who...who are you?" The other smile. "Well...I am you." "No! I am Thranduil! It's impossible! There is no where is going to be another me!" I shouted. "You just a mere illusion!" "Is that so Thranduil Oropherion? Am I just a mere illusion? Should we test that?" The other leap  toward me. I manage to duck my way but the other is just too fast. The other elbows me so hard until I see black spots in my vision. I gasped for air.  The other then punched me in the face.  I tasted something metallic in my mouth. Blood. I kicked the other hard until he let go of my arms. I jump on top of the other  and punched him at the jaw. It's hard to beat someone who look exactly like you. A low rumble chuckle send shivers down my spine. " You can't hurt me, Thranduil. I am you. Your darker side that already awakened. It's time for you to rest. Let me take care of everything." Darkness swallowed me. I loose. 

"Adar!" Shouted Legolas. He go into the wood first,while Elrond setting up a little party to take care of the dragon. The sudden appearance of the dragon is something unexpected. 'What in valar name is the dragon doing here. Why is this time that his father vanished.' Though Legolas. The colour of the dragon scales is weird,it's so white,with a hint of gold. Even human can see it from afar. It's glowing unnaturally. Something must draw the attention of the dragon. The question is, what? All of the creature is never though that there is another dragon still live other than Smaug.  "Wait for my command!" Legolas heard Elrond voice. They wait until Elrond give them signal. "Steady...steady...Fire!"  All the elves release their arrows. Raining on the dragon. Unfortunately,the arrows does not give the dragon any injuries. The scales were so hard like an armor to the dragon. The dragon cocked his head toward the little army of elves. Grin wickedly to the elves direction. Thranduil walked to the elves,make all the elves stop breathing. Make them feels like their heart stuck in their throat. Thranduil eyes moving wildly. He open his mouth and feel sparks turn into fire in his stomach, burst from his mouth.

'What a nice taste' 

'No,it's not!'

'Why you must resist too much Thranduil? It's a beauty desire. A desire to burn, to bring.....death...'

'No! No!'

'It's no use to struggle Thranduil. Let the desire came true. Let's just enjoy it.'

The elves scramble all over the place. Try to run from his fire. His dragon ears heard some movement. His hearing is sharper than usual. His dragon eyes can see more details than elven eyes, it's feel nice.

'Stop! Stop thinking like that ! You are not going to enjoy it! But it feel so good.' Thranduil can't hold himself much longer. Darkness spread it's roots deeper. Poisoned his mind. His will.

"Adar!"

Legolas...


	5. Encounter With The Dragon 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They must not know what I am now. No,they won't know.
> 
>  
> 
> I will keep this until the day I die.

"Adar!"

'No! Don't come here please. I don't want to hurt you.'

Thranduil cried silently. "Adar! Where are you-?!" Legolas squeak when he saw the dragon. He not realized that he walking into the dragon direction. His mind full of his father condition. Big white scaly dragon stand tall before him. The colour of the dragon scale remind Legolas about his father silver-gold hair. It's make Legolas fear for his father life. A low deep voice interrupted his though.

"Look what I have here. Little elfling seek for his father," The dragon hissed.

Thranduil shocked at how hoarse and deep his voice sound. Legolas flinched. 'Run Legolas! Run!' Thranduil wish that he can say that. But alas,it's useless.

"W-where is m-m-my father?!" Legolas try so hard to sound brave. Thranduil feel a pang of sorrow hearing how Legolas sound. 'Oh my sweet little greanleaf. Don't worry about this old man. Just go. Save your life. I cannot bear thinking that I hurt you.'

"Hmm? Who is your father?" The dragon ask.

"D-d-don't pretend yo-you-you don't know anything!" Snapped Legolas.

The dragon narrowed his red golden eyes. "You sound like the arrogant elf I just met. Now I know, that's why you looks somehow familiars. Is your father the arrogant elf that think he so mighty just because he's a king? Somehow I feel so satisfied devour him." 

The dragon let out a deep rumble chuckle. 'What am I saying?' Thranduil still can't control his body. He hated situation like this. It's driving him crazy. He can't even control his body! 'Damn it!' 

The dragon slithering it's body around Legolas.

Legolas eyes went wide. Full of shocked ad sorrow. He can't believe what he just heard. 'Is Adar truly dead?' "No..." Legolas let out a small whimper,almost like a plea. Legolas heard his father voice ring in his head. The dragon spoke as he know what playing in Legolas mind. "Yes. Your Adar already dead. His flesh tasted so good. It's so good until I can't left a single bone nor a single drop of his blood." The dragon sounded pleased. "Well,what about yours?" 'No. No!!! Stop it you old fool! You about to eat your own son! Oh Valar...' 

The dragon soon open his jaw widely, showing all of his sharp deadly white glittering teeth. Ready to snapped Legolas anytime. Legolas turn his body as the dragon launched his big head toward Legolas. The dragon glared his eyes, obviously showing that he was mad. He soon opened his mouth. Ready to breath fire. Sparks turn into fire in his lung,moving to his throat soon his mouth. Legolas saw what the dragon is going to do. Soon,he going to be a roasted -elf. Somehow it's feel funny. Roasted-elf. 

Legolas didn't seem to aware that the fire almost engulfed him. Luckily, Elrond managed to shield him from the fire. Use the ring of power. All the soldiers surround the dragon. Legolas instantly draw his bow,aim to the dragon and say thank to Elrond for saving his life.

Thranduil feels relief washed over him. He thanks Valar and Elrond for saving his son from the fire. From his father. All the elves attacked him at the same time. Catching him unguarded. Thranduil swings his tail in a high speed to swipe off all the elves. But the elves managed to saved their life,he only managed to cut off a few precious trees. He open his mouth to realease the fire that already inflamed in his stomach. Unfortunately an arrow manage found it way between Thranduil's gum. Make it bleeding out. He hurried closed his mouth. Then flapped his wings to escape. The elves want to continue their battle,but stopped by Elrond. Their battle already over. There is no need to continue. It's already dawn. Legolas managed to catch something in the dragon eyes. It's not red golden in colour, but deep sharp blue like his father. Elrond command his man to search across the forest for Thranduil. Before Legolas can stop them,they already move. Elrond then turn his attention toward Legolas. "It's alright Legolas,we going to find your father." Comfort Elrond. "It's no use. Father ius dead. Devour by the dragon." Legolas somehow make to chocked out the words. He could feel tears swelled in his eyes.

Elrond let out a gasp when he heard what Legolas is saying. 'Oh Valar...'

"Now Legolas,what make you think that?"

"The dragon told me Elrond. He told me! Why is this happening to me?!"

"No,Legolas. Look at me." Elrond cupped Legolas face. Swipe all the tears that already fall at his cheeks.

"I'm sure he safe. He is a fine warrior. A legend one. He survived the battle of Dagorlad, he even younger than you. Have a little faith in him. He don't like to see you weeping like this" Say Elrond.

Thranduil P.O.V

I blinked. The sudden entrance of light make my eyes hurt. Somehow,I feels like the body is mine now. Just as I about to close my mouth,I feel something sharp pierced my gum. Instantly I close my mouth. I make up my mind to fly away from here to avoid any bloodshed I could cause. I make my way to the sky. It's already dawn. And my nightmare is over,maybe. I glide across the sky, enjoying the scenery of the sun that just comes out. Out of the blue, I feel my body in pain,shrinking, at the bad time! The wings forced it's way into my back. Became my blades shoulder again. I fall. Fall from the sky. I fall in a high speed. The branches snapped,broken by the impact of my body. I groaned,I arched my back. Standing with my bare feet, I run to Imladris. There is something more important than to think about my pain. I need to arrive there before any of them. They must not know.

What I am now.


	6. The Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't lie to me Thranduil..."
> 
>  
> 
> Thranduil never felt this scare in his life.
> 
> Elrond caught him again like a bad elfling....

He jump from branch to branch. Swinging his body. He stop at the branch nearby his room window. He leaped into my room. The good thing is, he left his window open yesterday. There's no need to fussing about. He quickly take off his clothes,then take a light bath. There he see all the thing that he need to use for his bath already prepared. Neatly arranged in the shelve. He found honey-mint shampoo. 'Elrond sure knew what I like' He grab the shampoo bottle. Hummed to himself. He loved to use honey shampoo. It's what he's mother always use to shampoo his hair when he still an elfling. How much he missed his mother. He quickly shake his head. Dismiss all his though. But still,a sharp pain feeling creep in his heart. His mother died when he's barely 5 years old. All his remember is his father said that his mother loved honey shampoo. No others memories he can remember.

He then take a new pair of clothes,then change into it. He brushes his hair,sit in his little chair then read a book he left on the table. He open the page he had made spot yesterday. As he almost reach the interesting part,his room door banged open. He saw Legolas' face. Legolas's forehead covered with a few beads of sweats,panting. Tears running down his face. A mix of feeling flash across Legolas' face. It's an odd even for Legolas. He laughing in his heart,Legolas is weird. 

"Legolas" he say as he look up from his book. 

"H-ho-how did you get into your room?" He ask Thranduil.

"Well,why Legolas? It's been a while I sat in my room,enjoying my book until you barge in my room." 

"Bu-but we search for you in the wood! I saw you ran from me and Elrond. Disappear into the wood! There is a dragon! Th-the dragon said you already dead! He-he ate you!" Tears running so fast on Legolas' face.

Thranduil doesn't realize that the word that another him said take a toll in Legolas' feeling. Thranduil stride toward Legolas. He then hug Legolas. Legolas buried his face at the crooked of Thranduil's neck. Thranduil still taller than Legolas even Legolas already passed his manhood long ago.

"Hush Legolas. I'm fine Legolas,sorry for making you worried." He patted Legolas head lightly.

"I love you Adar. Don't leave me Adar" 

"I won't leave you Legolas. Even Valinor calling for me,I'll stay by your side. Whenever you need me, I always here for you. Now Legolas,why don't we go to the garden?"

Legolas nod.

The father and son walk together, hand in hand. Legolas clutching tightly and Thranduil's robes. Thranduil smile at Legolas action. Without they realise,they already in front of the entrance of the garden. Thranduil heard noises in the garden.

'Oh,Valinor...' Thranduil sigh.

Elrond's twin is here. Thranduil turn his head toward the voice. He then see Elladan and Elrohir. Fighting as usual. Meanwhile Thranduil keep cursing in his mind, Legolas face lit up. The twin is like a brothers to Legolas. It's not like Thranduil hate the twin,but... They give him too much headache and bring a lot of trouble. And they dragged Legolas into their problems too!!!

The twin watch over Thranduil and Legolas. They bow their head as respect. 

"Hello Uncle Thranduil, and you too Legolas." They say in unison.

Legolas hurry to their side. Exciting.

"Do you know where your father is?" Ask Thranduil.

"Adar is in his office." Answered Elladan.

"Well then,see you later kids." He then wave his hand and go.

"We're not kid!" Shouted then twin. Make Thranduil chuckle. How he loved to tease the twin.

He stop in front of Elrond's office. Then he knocked.

"Come in" a voice answer. Lindir.

He hesitate to open the door. He takes a long breath then open it. What he see shock him. Elrond office is in mess. Like just a storm had been in here. 

"Elrond"

Elrond suddenly stop. He raise his head to make sure that he heard the right thing.

"Thranduil" he and Lindir chocked out.

Thranduil suddenly wrapped in a hug. Then he push Elrond gently.

"Elrond?"

"Thranduil,where have you been?!"

Now it's Thranduil turn to shocked. It's rare to see Elrond outburst. He usually calm.

"I already sent a few troop to search for you! Lindir,call all the troop now!"

"Yes,My Lord." 

" Thranduil, you almost make my heart stop." 

He sit on his chair,mentioning Thranduil to do the same.

"Now what you want to shared with me? Before that,do you having a nightmare yesterday?"

"Yes" He answer shortly.

"Is the nightmare so bad?" Elrond sound concern,

"Why do you ask that?"

" You were thrashing in your sleep,screaming,crying, you then threw me across the room, the worst thing is, you drop your glamour."

Thranduil eyes went wide after that. 

"What? Did Legolas see that?!" Panic engulfed him.

"Yes"

"Then-"

Before he managed to finished his question,a servant enter. Bring a tray of hot mint tea. Elrond thanks him then took the tray. He handed Thranduil a cup and a cup himself. Thranduil took a sip and he felt a terrible pain at his gum. He already forgot about the arrow that had stuck at his gum. Elrond saw the sudden change on Thranduil face. He then leaned over Thranduil.

"Are alright Thranduil?"

"Y-yes" Thranduil lie.

"Don't lie to me Thranduil. I'm a healer,importantly I'm your older cousin."

The statement made Thranduil frown. He set down the cup,open his mouth for Elrond to check.

"Something make my gum hurt."

Elrond saw Thranduil's gum bleeding. He focused hi eyesight,the he saw something glittering. A metal.

The same metal as Legolas' arrow shaft. Suddenly he recall something.

'The dragon hurts his gum too,by Legolas arrow. No,it can't be.'

"Did something you hide from me Thranduil?

Thranduil never feel this scare in his life.


	7. The Bitter Truth

"Did you hide something from me Thranduil?"

Thranduil trembling a little hearing Elrond's questions. He tapping his fingers on Elrond's desk. He quickly regain his calm posture. Answering Elrond.

"No. What make you think like that gwador? "( cousin)

"Because,there is a shaft stuck in your gum, the same metal of Legolas' arrow shaft. Is that only coincident? I doubt that. Are you eat arrow Thranduil? You making a bad big mistake by lying to me. Elrond irritate voice make Thranduil shudder a bit. Elrond caught his like a little bad elfling,again. 'Why Elrond always know that I hiding something?!'

Elrond let out a long sigh.

"Thranduil, you always spending your time with me back then after your Naneth die. There is no way I can't see through your deceit. I can read you like an open book."Elrond answer Thranduil like he know what Thranduil is thinking. Thranduil winched.

"Is all people can read me so easily?"

" No,but I can."

"Now,tell me Thranduil,what disturbing you?" 

Thranduil struggle try keep hold his posture. He not going to tell Elrond that he is a monster. That he almost hurt his own kin. Became a kin slayer .

"Thranduil..." Elrond sound impatient. 

Thranduil give up. Like Elrond said. There is no use for him to keep this secret from him. Sooner or later,everyone going to know that he is a monster.

"I-I don't know Elrond. Strange things always happen lately. It's keep my mind wandering 'bout that. A few weeks ago my forest burned without any reason. That's why I came here Elrond. Maybe you know something..." Elrond can hear the unsay words. Or maybe I already knew it now...  
"Is that so? Well,if that your true intention here, honestly I don't know how to answer your question. Forgive me. There is nothing like that happen here."

Thranduil can't keep his face calm anymore. His mask slipping away slowly. Elrond sound not confident with his answer. 'What should I say now?' Elrond watch Thranduil closely. He know that look. 'Thranduil is hiding something big. Maybe my assumption is true. Oh Eleberth,don't let that be true.' Elrond prayed silently. Thranduil shifting in his chair. His fingers tapping faster than before. Sweats forms on his forehead. His face flushed red. He saw the room spinning. Soon he knew nothing. Only darkness.

Elrond saw Thranduil shifting slightly in his seat. His face deep red. 'Something wrong' he mutter silently. He can feel heat radiating from Thranduil. Suddenly,Thranduil head bang on his desk. He rushed oh his feet. He touch Thranduil's forehead. It's so hot!

"Lindir!" He shouted. 

"Yes My Lord?!"

" Help me!"

They carried Thranduil back to his room. Legolas sat beside his father. 

Elrond come in bring his herbs and a cup of broth,to ease his father fever.

"What's wrong with Adar, Elrond? Elf usually don't have disease"

"It's not entire true. Elf did caught on disease but it is rare."

"Is it bad?"

"No,it just a fever Legolas. Fear not."

Thranduil dream.

The nightmare that plague half of his life,now repeated itself again.

He always had this nightmare. Almost everyday. 

The nightmare stop. Bright light flashed upon his eyesight. He try block the light with his hand. Then darkness take over. The scenery before him changing.  
The other standing before him. Wicked grin flash across his lips. Soon turn into a smirk. 

"It's really good to be outside you know. Maybe I should come out often. It's good for you too. Let me do everything,you can get a little rest. Or maybe you can rest forever."

"Never."  
"Hahaha......." The other laugh humorless.

"Like I said before,there is no use for you to struggle with me. I gonna win. Remember that,I win."

He open his eyes wide. Gasping for air. He startle when he saw Legolas and Elrond face before him. 

"Adar,it's fine. It's only me."

"Thranduil,calm down. You in your room."

"How-" he croaked out.

"You passed out in my office Thranduil. You have a fever." 

Thranduil turn his head to the right and he can see the twin nearby the door frame.

"Adar, drink this broth please." 

He take the cup willingly. Thranduil eyes wide a little when he feel the broth temperature . It's cold.

"I make the broth cold so you don't hurt you gum." Elrond explained.

"Thank you."

He took a sip. The broth make him feel fresh. Watering his sore throat.

He let out a relief sigh. Legolas smile at his father reaction.

"Im fine now. Thank two of you."

"There is no need to rush Thranduil. Stay here as long as you want. "

"Thank for the invitation. Unfortunately, I got a realm that need me."

Elrond let out a soft laugh. As he open his mouth,he found Thranduil fast asleep. "Goodnight tithen gwador."


	8. Longing Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then a sweet voice coming from inside the house.
> 
> "Tithen pen. What are you doing?"
> 
> Thranduil and Elrond's eyes wide in disbelieve of what they have just heard.

    Starlight feast is around the corner. All the mirkwood elves busy preparing themselves for the festival . Everytime the feast is being held. Thranduil going to excuse himself. The festival is going to make him feel so sad and...longing. His heart ached. He missed his wife. His wife is gone when they are preparing for the feast. Memories flashed across his mind.

Flashback

"Mellamin~" ( Love) Thranduil cooed.

The pretty woman turned her head slightly .

"Yes nin meleth? What do you want?" (My love) His wife answered.

"Can you please stop knitting? Just a while please . Sit with me." Thranduil patted the empty space beside him. Mentioning his wife to sit next to him. His wife let out a grunted.

"Thranduil,can't you see that I'm busy?" Came her replied.

"But I miss you!" Thranduil said out loud. That earn a giggles from his wife. Bright smile stretched across his lip.

"Oh Thranduil,you just being childish. Worse that Legolas! I'm just barely leaves your side today." His wife stopped from knitting and walked over Thranduil. She bent a little then planted a small light kiss onto Thranduil's cheek. "Stop whining and help finish the preparation." She pull Thranduil by his arm but he didn't  budged a little. "Owh,move already!" Thranduil let out a generous laugh and went along with his wife.

"Thranduil,I'm going to the Dale's market to grab a few things." She informed her husband.

Thranduil watched his wife. Worried. 

"So you want me to accompany you?" He asked.

"There no need Thranduil. I'll bring Maendes with me. He is quiet loyal to me." She said cheerfully.

"Are you sure?" Thranduil hesitated.

"Yes"

"Well then,take care Mellamin"

"You too Thranduil."

He is not feeling good about this.

"Gallion! Did you see my wife?!" Thranduil shouted.

"No m'lord. Why? You sound worried? Did something happen?"

"Yes,she gone for hours!" He panicked.

"Calm m'lord. Maybe she just take a walk. She bring guard with her right?"

"Yes,maybe you right Gallion. Thank you." He patted his friend shoulder lightly.

"It's my pleasure m'lord."

Day by days. His wife still not return from her groceries run. He sent party by party to searched for his wife. He goes to Dales's  Market by himself. Ask the sellers in the market about his wife. None of them ever seen his wife. He cry all night until his one good eye almost blind. Blood cry. He wept and wept. After a year of searching,he gave up his hope. He told Legolas about his mother. Fortunately,Legolas can understand the situation and stay strong.  Thranduil almost lost his sanity when he see the empty space on his bed. No more body for him to snuggle,no more body behind his back every night. No more her sweet laugh,bright smile. No body found,no memories,no grave. He always drink wine to drown his emptiness,his pain. But it's not working. He drank,drank and drank. Until it became a habit. But the hurt feeling is still there. 

From that day,he always stay in his room. Weeping for something he can't reach. He felt so old,so worn,so lonely. But this year,he tried to celebrate the sacred festival. Pushed away all the pain for his son. Legolas tried to get his father out and this year he did it.

Thranduil go out for a ride with Elrond. He invited Elrond and Lady Galadriel to celebrate the festival at his realm. Elrond and his sons arrived soon than expected. But it ease the pain in Thranduil's heart a little. It's the middle of night but they don't care. The air is more fresh in the night. He and Elrond ride a little further from their  usual way. Suddenly they saw a small hut at the end of the forest.

'Hmm...when is this hut is build? I don't recall that there is a people lived here.' Though Thranduil.

"Curious isn't it?" Elrond spoke quietly. But Thranduil ear caught the words.

"Yes,since when there is a hut here?"

"I don't know. It's been a long time since we headed here. Since..."

"Yeah. I know. Since that day." Thranduil say sadly.

"I'm so sorry Thranduil."

"It's okay Elrond. It's just a past."

They both heard a creak sound from the hut. The main door is slightly open. A little girl peek her head out. Then walk slowly toward the little farm in front of the hut. The feature of the little girl is somehow familiar.

Then a sweet voice coming from inside the house.

"Tithen pen. What are you doing?"

Thranduil and Elrond's eyes wide in disbelieve of what they have just heard.


	9. Longing Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " **YOU STEAL HER FROM ME! MAKE HER LEAVES HER FIRSTBORN HANGING FOR HIS MOTHER! YOU MAKE HER BETRAYED ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE...** " 

 " Tithen pen. What are you doing?" 

The little girl spun happily at the sound of her mother voice. 

"Nothing naneth! I'm just plucking a few cabbage. I would like to make a stew for little brother!" The girl answered cheerfully. 

The mother patted her little girl head. Not aware of Thranduil and Elrond presence.

"My little sweet girl. Your brother is a mere babe. He can't eat a stew."

The woman say proudly at her little girl. The girl tugged her mother blouse. The mother crouched to the girl level. The girl then whisper something to her mother.

"Naneth,there is a stranger around wood. There..." She whispered.

The mother  turn toward the direction her daughter told her. She then gasp loudly. The calm loving face turn to horror. Before she can run,her husband come out.

"Why is my darlings doing outside?" He then confused by his wife and daughter face. He then saw what they saw and gasp as well.

Thranduil and Elrond can't believe what they just heard and saw. It's Thranduil's wife. The woman that declared dead a few hundreds years ago.  'Bad this is...' Said Elrond in his mind. Meanwhile for Thranduil. He tried to sink all the information he just saw. It's just so hard for him to believe . Just like her wife is back from the dead. Just as he want to burst in happiness,the tittle that the little girl called her make him stop immediately. Rage and pain swirled inside . He clenched his fist tightly. His knuckles turn white because of the pressure . The rage became worst when he saw Maendes. Her supposed loyal guard coming out from the hut. 'D-did he just called my wife as darling? My wife already bonding with that man?! She already had child? Two child??!" He can't hold the rage any longer. His eyes flashed dangerously. Elrond saw something change within Thranduil. Dark energy became stronger around him. He then saw Thranduil eyes colour is golden red. 'Oh valar,so it's true...'

Thranduil walked,almost run toward the family. Before the family can enter their little hut. Thranduil manage to grab his called wife wrist. He the spin the woman harshly. He close his face with the woman face. Just left a few inches between. He the felt someone squeeze his shoulder hard. Then he feel something burn on his cheek. The insolent has just punched him. 'Who is he thinking he is?!' He punched back the guy hard in the gut. He kick and kick until Elrond grab him from behind. He waved his hand to summon his nature magic but stopped by Elrond.

"Thranduil! Calm! It's not how we solved problem! "

Thranduil snapped his head and scream.

"Shut up Elrond! You don't feel how I feel! She-she betrayed me! Just for this low,insolent punk! What did she want?!  **Am I NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO BE HIS HUSBAND?!** "  Thranduil burst out. 

"You just a spoiled prince that just know to ordered other person to do **WHAT YOU WANT!** " This time is the woman snapped back. 

"Did you know that you just mere puppet for me. I don't want any of your love,your wealth or that bastard of yours." The woman sneered. Just making Thranduil blood boiled more. Blood pulses clearly showing at Thranduil's temples . Elrond just hang his jaw open hearing what the woman just said. He can't believe it. Thranduil is so nice and romantic with her. Even he never receive that affection.  The woman continued.

"You just pathetic that time. I clearly remember that time you crying like an elfling. Sad for your dear father dead. That old man that always abandoned you,but you still love him. You craved for father's attention but you never get it...you just a freak orphan. Ugly even. That's why no one loved you. Your mother died because she can't stand to take care of you. Your father died because he doesn't even love you. You just a tool."

Thranduil gritted his teeth . Red washed over his vision. His blunt teeth already turn sharp. Thranduil can't conceal himself anymore. He launched toward Maendes and punched him rapidly. 

" **YOU STEAL HER FROM ME! MAKE HER LEAVES HER FIRSTBORN HANGING FOR HIS MOTHER! YOU MAKE HER BETRAYED ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE...** "  He then bite Maendes' shoulder. Ripped it to shred. The woman and the little girl screaming ,crying. Begging for him to stop from hurting their love one. But he ignored them. It's hurt him too much. So much pain...  
'Pour it all out....let them feel what you feel...' The other's voice echoed through his head. This time he agreed with what the other say. Let them feel it.

Elrond hugged Thranduil from the back hardly,tightly.

"Run! Go away from here! Don't return back!" He order the family. They hurried ran with their children into the wood. Elrond barely can hold Thranduil in his grasped. Thranduil is too strong. Thranduil thrashed his body like a hurricane. Elrond then let go of Thranduil. Thranduil suddenly slumped to the ground. Hunched his body. Thranduil hugged his body and hissed in pain. Elrond get into a panicked state when he saw Thranduil is having a seizure. Except it's not really a seizure. Thranduil skin stretched rapidly and a lines of scale became more clear. Elrond don't know what to do. He shake Thranduil wildly.

"Thranduil! What happen to you?! Thranduil?! Answer me!" Elrond demanded. 

"Go....Elrond...(hiss) I don't want you....to see this......monster." Thranduil manage to say between gritted teeth . He losing ot again.

'Let it go Thranduil. Let me take care or everything.'  
'Yes...'

The darkness swallowed him.

Elrond called Thranduil again and again. But this time no replied he receive. He had to stop Thranduil from changing. Only one to stop it. He picked a stray thick branched.

"I'm so sorry Thranduil..."

He then swing the branched to Thranduil's head. Somehow it work. But it not leave Thranduil uninjured. Blood dripping from Thranduil's head like he just got out of shower. Elrond picked Thranduil over his shoulder and gallop his horse.


	10. The Sweet and Sanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thranduil!"
> 
> He heard someone his calling for him.
> 
> "Thranduil!"
> 
> He heard it again.
> 
> "Thranduil!"
> 
> For the third time he opened his eyes. What greeted him is Elrond full of pain face. He then realize that he is drinking from Elrond. Elrond's blood.

Elrond tried to accelerate the pace of the horse. Thranduil bleeding badly. Quite difficult to ride while support Thranduil. Elrond pray that Thranduil quickly wake up. He felt extremely guilty for hurting Thranduil in his head. But the only way to go. He swiftly figure out what is actually going on. Various assumptions comes to his mind. 'Is there really that Thranduil is a dragon that comes its way at that time? But how? To my knowledge there has never been an elf that can shape shifting unless they are mixed descent.' Loud groan pain make Elrond stop his horse immediately.

"Ugh...where am I?" Thranduil say weekly. Still in a dizzy state. He can feel hus head throbbing. He move his hand to his head and feel something wet.

"Ai!" He shout.

"Stop Thranduil" Elrond say in calm yet commanding voice. "Don't make your wound bleeding again. And don't fall asleep. We almost arrive to your palace." Thranduil who is not really heard what Elrond is talking about just nodded his head. He taste something so sweet at the tip of his tongue. He licks his lip and taste the sweet thing again. 'What is this sweet thing?' He wonder. He brushed his sleek finger over his lip and bring it in front of his eyes. It's...red. Blood. He suddenly recall that he just bit that punk shoulder. He remember nothing else other that. When he clenched his teeth,a sudden burst of sweet shot in his mouth. Not just sweet,but it can be chewed. He then realize it,meat. 'No...elf not supposed to eat meat. We are vegetarian. But...it's so sweet.' He then felt so hungry. His stomach growl. 'I want it more...' 

  Elrond just raised one eyebrow when he heard the sound.

"How can you be hungry at this time?" Elrond say in a teasing voice.

"I...I don't know?" He can feel blood rushing to his face. His face flushed red in shame. He just lowered his head. 

"We here."

Thranduil quickly snapped his head up,somehow it's feel good to be home. He get down from the horse in a slow way. Nauseous settle in him. His legs almost fail to support his weight. Want to turns into jell-o.

"Thank you Elrond." With that he walked away.

"Wait Thranduil. I want to talk to you tomorrow. Understand?"

"Yes..."

"Did you enjoy the night Adar? It's been a while you took a ride." Legolas ask.

"Yes...can you excuse me Legolas? I feel tired." 

"Okay"

Thranduil walk on a slow pace. Legolas just standing there and watch his father. Then Thranduil collapses but he managed to put his hand on the wall to stop it. Legolas run to his father. 

"Adar! Are you okay?!" His hand accidently brushed over his father hair. Something wet.

"Are you... bleeding?" 

"I....fell from the horse and hit my head hard on the stone. I'm fine though. I already ask Elrond to check on them. "  He lie to his son.

"Here. Let me help you." Legolas offer his hand.

Thranduil settled in his bed with the help of his son. He then heard a knock.

"Who is it?" He ask in a cold voice.

"It's me" Elrond.

"Come in."

Elrond walk with his hand full with healer equipments.

"I'm going to stitches your wound and bandage your head. Understand? Try to hold the pain."

It's easy to say. The pain is unbearable! To be stitches alive,at the **HEAD** is no small matter! He grip the shit tightly.

"It's done" Elrond confirmed.

"Elrond...about that..."

Elrond held his hand high to stop Thranduil from continue.

"We talk about it later in the morning."

Elrond then left his room.  
Elrond cold treated left Thranduil dumbstruck in his room. He let out a long sigh. Looks like he just made Elrond pissed off. Not a good thing. He dragged his body with all energy left in him to sit upward. Fighting all the nauseas feeling he felt,he let his long leg hanging from his bed. The encounter with his called wife of maybe ex-wife now filled his mind. Tears rushing to his eyes. Threatened to fall. He tried so hard to keep his tears but fail. He now fall into an abyss and this time it's far more worse state. Not even Legolas can save him this time. After all this time he fought all the sorrow with raising Legolas,run his realm into a better kingdom. With that he can forget about his wife. The sorrow lift from his heart bit by bit. Now the the sorrow take it's place again with more pain than before. Now he know that he not a normal elf anymore and cursed, he now know that the wife he loved deeply now married with another guy. He got no more reason to stay strong. Despite Legolas age now,he can take care of the realm. He can crown Legolas any time he want. Maybe he can set out a journey to travel around Middle-Earth and find a cure for his curse. Or maybe he can just die. He keep seein' his wife face. Smiling brightly toward him. Her smile just like Legolas' smile. Make him grown more sad day by day. His lovely,lovely wife. ' Why did she do like this to me? I love her dearly but she just threw me away like I'm just a thrash. Doesn't she love his son? The one that always stay happy even he doesn't have a mother to stay by his side when his begetting day arrive? A mother to comfort him when he had a bad day? He long for a mother love that I can't give. I-I don't know how to treat child in a good way. Even my father never bother to take care of me. My mother died when I barely can speak. I-I need you. But now,I can let go of you. Knowing that you never love. All your love is a lie.' Thranduil let out sob which turn to a low broken cry. He sat at the corner of his room, bringing his legs to his chest and buried his face. He felt so lost. There no more reason to keep his existence. No more.

**===============================================================**

Elrond doesn't leaves Thranduil room since he left Thranduil after he checked his condition. He just standing there with his back facing Thranduil's room door. He felt his heart weight a ton to leave Thranduil by his own. He know how hard for Thranduil to face the harsh truth after all the love he still hold for his wife until now. Even he doesn't how hurt it is but he know it's took a toll on Thranduil's life.  Thranduil seem slipped away from them each year after his wife gone. But he still keep smiling for his son. Running his realm without a help from a father,he still became a respectful king by his people. His kingdom run smoothly even he rarely make contact from other realms. He proud of Thranduil independence. A sound suddenly enter his ear. A sound he never heard from Thranduil. A broken, distress sound. A cry. Thranduil is...crying. Oh,how hurt for him to hear Thranduil crying. 'Poor Thranduil. Had hard and challenge his life has become. An abusive father. Death mother. Unfaithful wife. Stubborn child. What is happening to this world?' He leaned his back to the wall. Try to ease his now shattered heart.

He slowly dragged his legs to move from Thranduil's room. He can't take it anymore. He had to discuss this with Galadriel. He looked to Thranduil's room for the last time. He then go to his own room to find a peaceful sleep.

**===============================================================**

Thranduil woke up with a heavy red puffy eyes. 'Must be the result of crying...' He then take a bath and wear his silky green robe. He let his hair hanging unbraid . He then strode to his throne room to start his kingly duty. The first person who greeted him is Galion. 

"Morning My Lord. Oh my, you look pale! Are you fine My Lord? Do you want me to call the healer?" Galion ask him question rapidly. He cared for Thranduil like his own brother.

"Now Galion,there no need for you to worried about. Im fine. Just a little tired,that's all. Thank you for your concern."

"My Lord,your breakfast?"

"I don't feel like eating. You can eat my breakfast Galion. "

"But..."

"No but. It's such a waste to throw it away."

"Uncle! Here!"

Thranduil heard someone calling for him. He then saw Elladan running toward him. There is a twig and a few leaves in his messy hair. Grinning to him.

"What do you want Elladan?"

"Adar said he need you to go hunting with him today. He waited for you at the stable."

"Thank you"

"Okay!"

After he change his robes into a simple hunting suit. He immediately went to the stable. Fortunately he got no audience today . So he can spend a little time with Elrond. 'Where is Legolas? He usually already up at this time." He wondered.  Elrond,standing beside his horse with his head is held up. Watching something. He didn't heard Thranduil is approaching. Thranduil look toward Elrond's direction. What he saw is a bird is trying to give her offspring the food she manage to find. He felt a slight tug in his heart thinking about how the mother bird love her offspring. Snapped from his though,he called out for Elrond.

"Elrond?"

Elrond turn to him with a shock expression.

"How long have you standing there?"

"Long enough to know what you have been staring at." He put a tight smile.

Elrond face softened. He also put a tight smile,hoping can make Thranduil happy. But he can't. Thranduil is broken beyond repair now.

"Come Thranduil. Let's go hunting." 

Thranduil gave no objection. He just want to forget about all the things that just happen.  He want to set free. Other than that he feel so thirsty.

There something he need. But he don't know what. He swear he could smell something sweet in the stable. Something pounding. Like the stable,no like the entire of the palace is alive. He could hear Elrond pulse pounding. 'What the...' He cursed under his breath.

"Thranduil?" Elrond call.

"Forgive me. I think I already get into lala land."

Elrond let out a chuckle. "Come Thranduil. Stop rubbishing."

"Right." He get onto his horse and followed Elrond. He just bring an ordinary bow with a bag of arrows to shoot any animals they may encounter with. The quite make him become more uncomfortable. Shifting on his horse,he then break the silent. He know that Elrond is demanding an explanation.

"Elrond about yesterday..." He paused. "I...I don't know what happen to me. It's just...like something is controlling me. It's not something exactly. It's more about the **other** side of me."

The last part make Elrond stop on his track. What Thranduil just said lingered in his head. 'Other side of me?' He watch Thranduil eyes but Thranduil avoided his gaze. He tried to search for any traced of lie on Thranduil face but found none. 'Oh my,Thranduil is speaking the truth.'

"Thranduil,you know you can tell me anything. I will hear you. If I can help you, I will." He put of his hand on Thranduil shoulder and shocked that Thranduil is tense under his touch. 'Is Thranduil afraid?'

**===============================================================**

Thranduil don't know how long have he held his breath until he fell Elrond touching his shoulder. He took a long breath and begin his stories.

"I-I don't know when this happen Elrond, I swear. The weird things happen when my forest burned without any reason. Then I go to your realm to ask about that if anything similar happen to your realm too. Then like you know I suddenly got a nightmare. A horrible one. Since that I know that something is wrong." He then turn wide eyes to Elrond who is hear his story in full focused. Then he continued. "In my dream there is another **me**. He sound like me,he even faced like me! The different is, he didn't speak like me. He always sneered,smirking in the wicked way and always tell that i need to go rest. I also dreamed about the dragon who scarred me Elrond. The dragon said I'm going to be the thing that I hate. The dragon is the most thing that I hate. And you know what Elrond, I am becoming a dragon. " He then let out a deep rumble chuckle. 

Elrond feel a shiver run down his spine. 'Something is wrong. Very wrong.'

Before Elrond can stop Thranduil from laughing maniacally, they heard a twig broke sound. Both of them froze waiting for the thing to come out. Elrond draw his blade while Thranduil nock his bow. As they jumped of their horse to attack the thing they suddenly stop. It's only a reindeer. They almost kill a reindeer. Elrond let out a relieved sigh and lowered his blade. But not Thranduil. Thranduil watch the reindeer wide eyes full with hunger. Then he drop his bow and pounce the reindeer. He buried his now sharp teeth in the reindeer flesh. Elrond watch in horror what Thranduil has just done. He...so shocked!

He froze when he say the reindeer behind the bushes.

He felt different. Everything is different.

And he was hungry. So hungry. Hungrier than he ever felt in his life.

His smelling felt in the new way. The scents of the forest is more than the usual . It affected him in a weird way. 

**Blood.**

He smelled blood.

Before he know what he did,he was pouncing over the reindeer. He quickly pulled the reindeer head back,exposing the delicious artery at the reindeer neck. The blood in the pulse is pounding hard and make his heart go wild. All he know is to drink that delicious metallic liquid. He then devour his prey. He never felt so alive.

Elrond stared at Thranduil. The act of Thranduil make him feel so terrified. Nothing can describe his feeling. He can feel the tight knot in his stomach.

"T-Thranduil? Thranduil, stop that! Stop! You killing the reindeer! Thranduil!" All his effort to bring Thranduil to his sense is waste. He make up his mind to drag Thranduil away from the reindeer. As soon as he put his hand on Thranduil. Thranduil turn his head toward Elrond. His eyes wide and his eyes colour is no longer blue. Then something put of their mind happen.

Elrond let out a low scream. Not to alert the other elves . Thranduil just bit him. He can't believe it. He stare Thranduil who is still sinking his teeth on his arm. The pain is so...hurt. His teeth is poisoned. His arm is going numb. He can no longer feel his finger. And Thranduil is  draining him dry. Sucking all his blood.

Thranduil let out a moan as a first drop of blood slithered down his throat. Blood flooded his mouth. 'So...delicious. So rich.'He thought.

He want to suck every drop of blood his prey could give him. 

"Thranduil!"

He heard someone his calling for him.

"Thranduil!"

He heard it again.

"Thranduil!"

For the third time he opened his eyes. What greeted him is Elrond full of pain face. He then realize that he is drinking from Elrond. Elrond's blood.

He quickly back away and ripped his teeth from Elrond's hand. His teeth turn to their blunt state. He wiped the blood from his chin and lips. He watched Elrond in fear.

Elrond felt so dizzy. Due all the blood he lost make he want to faint. 

"El-Elrond...I'm-I'm so-so sorry! I-I..." He hear Thranduil stutter. Soon darkness claimed him.


	11. Turn Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' Now...let us continue building our new era,shall we, Thranduil... You and I . Times of the elves,is now come to end.'

Thranduil P.O.V

I feel so horrible. I just...bit Elrond,drinking his blood like an animal. This curse is getting control on me. Getting stronger. Elrond...has suffered too much by knowing about my curse. I don't know what to do. I just froze there,watching Elrond gripped his wrist,try to stop the bleeding which I cause. I took a few step back. I feel so cold. I'm shivering. Sweats is grouping all over my forehead. I feel so scare,so guilty. The only person who willing to help me is hurt. Because of me. I feel a few bead of tears running down my cheek. I hold Elrond shoulder. Shaking him lightly.

"E-Elrond...wake up! Do-don't  go to sleep. I-I need you to stay awake! Elrond!" 

It's too late. Elrond already faint. I carefully pick him up not to hurt his bleeding wrist and walking almost running to my palace.

As I running. I feel so dizzy. I hear a sickening laugh in my head. It's getting louder and louder. I slowed my pace and fall on my knees. I put Elrond on the ground. He stirred a little. The wound already stop bleeding a long ago. Suddenly,I felt something pierce in my head. My ears ringing . I feel something dripping from my ears,blood. My nose is bleeding too. As so my mouth. I cough and cough. Spitted blood on Elrond clothes. The laugh back again. I gripped at my hair. Tugging at them. Trying to fight all the pain. I saw a few black spot in my vision. Then all I saw black.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thranduil..."

I open my eyes. Look like I'm in my mind dimension. I look for the voice. But I see nothing. Only pure darkness.

"Thranduil..." It call me again.

"Thranduil..."

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

"Thranduil...." It sneered again.

"I demand you,show me who are you?!" I command.

That laugh again! How I hate that laugh. Repeating all over my head. I feel my body is on fire. I jerk away but the burnt still piercing into my skin. Out of the blue, a storm flash in front of me. The wind is so strong. It managed push me back.  I turn my heel and run. I run,run and run but the storm is a few inches by from me. It swept me up. Swirled me like a rag doll,then the storm clear itself all of sudden. I fall. I scream but nothing came out of my mouth. I though I'm going to crash into earth but guess what, I saw void beneath me. My eyes wide in scare of thinking of it. The void is a place of nothingness. No air,no sound and no light. Nothing. The void sucked me in.  I try to get out of it. But I can't. I can't. I'm such a loser. Soon,my lung hurt. There is no more air for me to continue breathing. I cry for the last time. The other me flash before my eyes, he leans over my ear and whisper.

"It's time for me to take over Thranduil...rest. You work too hard. Let me take care of everything from now on." He say.

"  Yes..." I agreed .. I feel so tired. It's time for me to rest. Forget about everything...I slowly close my eyes.

From that moment,Thranduil Oropherion is no more.

Replace by something more sinister.

===============================================================

He open his eyes but shut them instantly when the light burst into his eyes. He open it slowly this time. Let his sight adjust themself with the light. He tried to remember about the room he been place. The decoration he not really familiar with. 'Ah...it's the healing room.'

The healing is rarely use. He chuckle darkly. He manage to dig out every ounce of memory in Thranduil mind.  'Indeed...Thranduil is a powerful vessel for me to awakened my era.'

Legolas heard his father chuckle. But it seem off. That chuckle is diffrent from his father usually chuckle . That chuckle is so dark. He slip into the healing room. He saw Elrond is still asleep,meanwhile his father is grin,wickedly. 'What's wrong with him? Is something funny?' 

"Father?" He don't really like to call his father 'Adar' now. It's make him feel disgust. His Adar has long gone. 

Suddenly the grin on his father face spreaded widely. His father turn his head to Legolas with the sick grin still display on his face. Make Legolas shudder slightly.

"Legolas..."

"Are you fine? Why are you smiling?" He ask.

"I'm fine,why am I in the healing room?" Avoid answering Legolas question.

"We found you and Elrond sprawled in the forest. Elrond is wounded on his wrist. There some kind of bite that we can't identified .. And you is bleeding from the inside. Elrond said that something attacking you."

"Oh,really?" Thranduil raised one of his eyebrow. Still smiling.

"Yeah. Don't you remember?" He weird on his father behaviour.

"No" Suddenly Thranduil sit on his bed. Not winching at all.

"Father,careful!" Thranduil let out a chuckle again and stand up. Walk out of the room,still chuckling.

Legolas just sat on the same spot which he just spoke with his father. He just watch his father leave the healing room like nothing happen. Not even spare a glance toward Elrond.

' Now...let us continue building our new era,shall we, Thranduil... You and I . Times of the elves,is now come to end.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the short one! I tried to do better next time! I can't help but to say that....I love gore and blood. Thank you for the one who leave Kudos and thank you for the guest who read and leave kudos!


	12. Meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three of them rushed to the throne room. Quite shocked that no sign of any guards guarding the throne room. The open the door slightly. There peek from the door and saw Thranduil is circling a human? The heard Thranduil speak to the human.

He strode his way to the throne room. He can't wait to see the throne that he owned. 'Soon,I'm going to change this realm into my dark lures.' He thought darkly. He hummed all the way long. Ignoring all the guards who glance at him weirdly. They never see their king act this odd. It's seem out of place. Usually their king is cold nor calm with his only son. But this,is not in his nature. Thranduil never be so happy. The guard open his magnificent door that lead to his throne,bow to their king. He saw few of his ambassador standing in the hallway. Waiting for him to start the court. He walk,held his chin high. Show a kingly manner. He then sit gracefully on his throne. Put one of his legs on the armchair. He then say.

"Good morning ambassadors. What news do you brought today?" He said in a happy tone.

All the ambassador flinched a little hearing the Elvenking tone. All of them look toward Thranduil. Who is smiling and humming. The act of the Elvenking make them thinks that they had done something wrong. 

"Well,why ambassadors,why do you all staring at me like you see a ghost? Is there are ghost behind me?" He said happily then turn his head to see anything behind him. He then turn again and smile.

"Well...there nothing behind me. Can we continue?" He said. His tone change from happy to dark tone. Dripped with venom.

"Y-yes m'lord." One of the ambassador answer.

"The head of Lake Town ask us to sent them our finest vegetables and wine. They said they want it instantly. But..." The ambassador pause.

"But?" Thranduil said annoyed.

"But we got no time to sent what they ask in a short time. They also paid in a small amount. It not enough with what they want."

"Then,what do you thinks we should do ambassador?"

"I think we should cut off our trade with Lake Town my lord."

"Fool."

"W-what?" The ambassador shocked. 'Did he just call him a fool? Who he think he is?! Maybe he is a king,but that doesn't mean he can called me as he like. All this time,I'm the one who helped him!'

Thranduil chuckle. His eyes flashed dangerously. 

"Ambassador Auran, do you think I'm just a peasant? I am your king, your sire. I can hear your though . Maybe you are older than me but, who give you the right to judge me? You act like you know me inside out..." He stand and walked down from his throne. Walk toward the ambassador. 

He bent his head to the ambassador ear. He then whisper.

"And yet...you don't." He pull his sword which tucked at his belt,put it to the ambassador neck. He continued.

"You sure make a nice meal." He take a handful of the ambassador hair. Pull the head back . With that he slashed the ambassador neck. Separate the head from the body. Blood gush out from the neck. Splashed all over Thranduil and the floor. Thranduil licked the blood that his tongue can reach on his face. 

"Hmm...delicious." He mutter.

The other ambassadors back away from Thranduil. Horror clearly showed in their eyes. Meanwhile Thranduil enjoyed the fear that the ambassadors show toward him. 'Yes...bowed to me,fear me,worship me you worm'

He grin wickedly and ask.

"Anything else? Don't be shy~" He said playfully.

All the ambassadors speechless when they saw what Thranduil had just done. Thranduil throw the head on the floor. Then licked his finger. The ambassadors shocked even more. Since when their king turned barbaric?! Suddenly,the throne room door slammed open. A guard enter.

The guard froze when he saw Thranduil's face,stained with blood,but he ignored that. Instantly kneel.

"My lord,there is a theif who have been caught in the cellar." The guard informed.

"Bring the thief here. Ambassadors,we continued our court tomorrow." All the ambassador sigh in relieve. They all quickly clear the throne room. Two guards enter and bring the thief with them. He then order the guards to go and leave him alone with theif . They obey without hesitation. The theif whimper in fear. Scare to look Thranduil in the eyes. The king face full of blood and sneered evilly. The theif shook dangerously . Thranduil circle over him.

"Now theif what make you think to steal from me?" He speak in a low dangerous tone. Almost like a growled. The theif then broke into a sob. Curled into a ball. Terrified of what fate the king decide for him. Thranduil chuckle again. He sniff the theif neck. The smell of the theif blood make him feel so hungry.

"You know...your blood smell so intoxicating for a theif." He bared his sharp teeth and sink in the thief neck. Drinking the thief blood and eating his flesh. He know that someone is watching him,but he don't care. No one can stop him from taking his meal. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Elladan,Elrohirand Legolas walked to the kitchen to get a snack,and..a little berries to mix with one of the maid shampoo. Suddenly, all the ambassadors burst out of the throne room. They all sweating and shivering. Their face crumble with fear. One of the ambassador whisper toward the other. Not aware of Elladan,Elrohir and Legolas. They manage to hear a few words that make their eyes go wide. 

"What is he doing...."

"He has turn barbaric!"

"He-he kill him...a-and drink his blood!"

"We need to informed the high council."

Three of them rushed to the throne room. Quite shocked that no sign of any guards guarding the throne room. The open the door slightly. There peek from the door and saw Thranduil is circling a human? The heard Thranduil speak to the human.

"You know...your blood smell intoxicating for a theif." Suddenly,Thranduil buried his teeth on the theif neck. They all gasped in horror. Thranduil chewing the theif's flesh and drink his blood. Legolas can't belief that his father just eat a human. Thranduil jerked his head, grinning toward them with his face and lips and his sharp teeth stained with blood. They quickly run from the throne room. Go to the healing room to get Elrond.

===============================================================

Elrond pace around the palace. Wincing in pain when his wounded arm brushed over a furniture. Cradling his bandage arm,he continue his pace. He watch all the decoration in Thranduil's palace. He watch in awe when he found a small yet beautiful relic that display in the room. He then spotted a portrait of Thranduil's family, no, Oropher's family. It's was Oropher painting portrait . The paint is so beautiful. There is Thranduil mother cradling young Thranduil in her arm. Smiling brightly toward Thranduil. Meanwhile Oropher standing beside his wife. Wrapping his arm around his wife and the others arm pinching sleeping Thranduil cheek. Thranduil look so peaceful in his mother's arm. He then bowed his head to the portrait to show some respect. He go out from the room and continue his little journey. Suddenly something or rather someone bump with his back. He tur n hi back to see who is crashing him. It was Elladan who is stumble over him. Legolas and Elrohir is behind him. Their face pale and full of fear? He straighten Elladan and ask him.

"Elladan?"

"A-adar." Elladan suddenly hug him. 'What's wrong with him?' 

"Elladan,Elrohir,Legolas...why is all of you shivering? You all is too old too scare like an elfling..." He tried to soothe them. 'Must be something that terrified them.'

"It's....about father ,Elrond." Legolas stuttered.

"What's about him?"

"He-he kill the thief a-and he a-a-ate him!"

'Oh Valar!'

"Stay here!" He order the young elves.

He rushed to the throne room. He can smell blood scent from the inside. 

He pushed the throne room door with all his might. Revealing Thranduil inside. What greet him is beyond horrible. One of the embassador already dead,with his body sprawled on the floor,the head dangling on the stair. A body of human beneath Thranduil feet with his neck half eaten. And Thranduil. Thranduil face is full of blood,and his robes. The green of his robe already turn to dark read because of the blood. 

"Thranduil!"

"Elrond..." Thranduil reply weakly. Then he fall to the floor.

 

Elrond P.O.V.

Thranduil fell to the floor. I tried my best to move my legs,to help Thranduil, but I can't! A voice at the back of my head resist me to doing that so. Instead of rushing toward Thranduil's limp body, I shouted out for the guards.

"Guards! Guards! Please...help!" (Ever heard of this phrase? Lol.) Four guards passes me to help Thranduil. They carried Thranduil as gentle as they can to make sure Thranduil is not in pain. All of the guards had a confuse expression on their face. One of them shot a glance toward me. As saying 'Why you didn't help him?!'. 

"I....I don't know..." 

I whispered. I felt so useless. Standing there, staring at the blood stained floor. I lost in my mind. Until I heard my son voice behind me with a tap on my shoulder. 

"A...adar?"

"Yes ion-nin?"

"Are you alright? What happen to Uncle Thranduil?" 

Elrohir question me in a trembling voice. My mind struggling to find an excuses for them to stop thinking bad toward Thranduil. I knew Thranduil is not himself lately because of the curse he said about. 

"I'm alright Elrohir. Your uncle...he is not himself right now. Something...is controlling him." 

I gave him an half truth answer.

"What do you mean by that Adar?" 

"Where is your brother and Legolas?"

"They wait in Elladan's  room."

"Let's go to them."

We walk with a silent stretch between us. It's not an disturbing silent, but a comfortable one. I really need Galadriel guidance now. Why is she come so late! At last,we arrive at Elladan's room. I push the door frame slightly. I saw Elladan and Legolas sitting on the bed,with a frown on their face. 

"Elrond"

"Adar"

They both exclaimed when they saw me. I went inside the room and shut the door. I inhale a deep breath before explaining what happen a few while ago. My sons eyed me suspiciously. Like they know that I'm hiding something. But I keep my stoic expression. Letting my face blank.

"I need to ask all of you to keep this thing as a secret. Will you do that?"

"But why?"

This time,Thranduil's son ask me. I rubbed my temple. As if I got a headache. I let out a long sigh. This going to be hard for him.

"There is something that bothering your father Legolas. He is kind of controlled by something." Or rather someone. 

"What controlling my father Elrond?! Answer me!" Legolas provoke me.

" I don't know. I need Lady Galadriel to help me with this. So I ask once again to you,all of you, to keep this thing in silence. Don't let anyone in this realm OR outside of this realm to know about the incident that happen ere."

"What about the guards and all the ambassadors? What about the ambassador family that he just killed? What make them shut their mouth? They surely bringing this to the High Council!" Burst Elladan.

Ah,my clever son. I really need to think about that.

"Don't you worry about that. Let me take care of it."

I make his way out from the room and walking to the healing room. I can try to cure Thranduil's mind. But it can be a heavy and dangerous task to play with mind. Even my ring of power can't promise to cure Thranduil.

I stop in front of the healing room abruptly. I raised my hand to reach the doorknob. I twisted the golden doorknob and push the door quietly. The door make a creaking sound, but doesn't wake up Thranduil from his slumber. I stand a few feet from where Thranduil's lay,just in case Thranduil suddenly attack me. I watch Thranduil's face intensely and manage to see a dark magenta circle under Thranduil eyes. Almost black. 

This thing has make Thranduil fall into a weak state. It seem like Thranduil is dying. No...I can't let Thranduil leave us. Legolas is still young and un mature to take up the throne. Thranduil wouldn't want that. He already what it's feels like not having to spend his teen and had to rule without a father beside him. He doesn't want his son to feels that.

I make up mind to stay beside Thranduil. If he wake up,it is comforting to saw someone we know. I sat on the chair that happen to be at Thranduil's bedside. I grasp his hand and feel how cold his hand is. 

"Thranduil...please fight the evil that resident in your mind. I begging you. Don't you love your one and only ion-nin? He suffer to see you like this. Don't let him experience what you have been through."

I murmured. After I saying those words to Thranduil's ear,I feel he squeeze my hand back to ensure that he can hear what I said. I feel my eyes is now swelled with tears. It's just so sad to see my cousin laying there,in pain. I release my hand from Thranduil's and stand up. I bent a little and plant a kiss on his forehead. 

"Heal fast Thranduil. He need you."

I turn my heel and exits the room. I need to meet all the ambassador and the guards to make sure they shut their mouth. I ask one of the maid to call all the the ambassadors and the guards that helping Thranduil. 

After a 10 minutes or so,all the ambassadors and guards finally gathered at the place I ask them to.

"Good evening ambassadors and guards. Forgive me disturbing you rest or work, but I have something urgent to say to."

"What is it halfling?"

Ah,there is still doesn't like me. But that fine.

"I need to ask all yours cooperation to keep what happen in the court in silent. Will you?"

"No!" One of the ambassadors disagreed with me. The same ambassadors who insulted me. This elf have nerve.

"Why you disagreed with me Ambassador Lilath? I spat his name like a curse. He flinched at my tone.

"He has become a kin slayer .. This thing must be informed to the High Council immediately!" The state his point.

"No,and I repeat,keep this thing in silent. If I found that someone leak this secret. I'm the one who will be headed you . That's all, you can return to what you have been doing. Thank you."

Settled one conflict. Two more to go. What is happening to this world. It's getting weird and weird. Not to mention more troublesome than it should be.


	13. Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come to me child. I got a lot of sweets and games that I could give you..."
> 
>  
> 
> "Da,Da. Do you hear that?"
> 
> "It just a wind son"

**Thranduil P.O.V.**

I tried to open my eyes,but my eyelid felt so heavy. I tried again and again until I succeed. I look around the room. Why am I in the healing room? When I want to sat up,my head suddenly in pain. It's throbbing badly . Pulses gathered around. I winched. I let out a low groan and rubbed my temple. Try to decrease the pain,but instead of decrease the pain just increasing! I felt my head spinning and soon my head hit the pillow.  I feel so weak. I can't remember anything before. Oh,yes! I need to meet Elrond at the stable! How I hate to let anyone waiting. As I tried to sat up again,a servant or healer came in. Rushing to me with her hand carried a cup of....

"Your Highness! You should rest! You still in a weak state."

She pushed me back to the bed and tucked me in. I glared at her in attempt to make her go away.

"Eliar, I already know that. That explained my headache. And my fail" to get up...

"If you know that,why you still bother to get up?" She let out a long sigh. "I need you to drink this broth your highness."

"For ...what?" Doesn't she know that I hate medicine?!

"What a silly question my king. It's for your **HEALTH**." 

She handed me the cup. I took the cup and put it slightly on my lips.  I hesitate a moment.

"Is my king afraid to drink the medicine?~" she teased me. How dare... I then drink the broth. I sprayed the broth from my mouth as soon I taste it. It's so **HORRIBLE!**.

"Wha...what did you **PUT** in those broth?!"  I burst to her while wiping my mouth with the napkin. I saw the healer mouth twitching a little. Like holding a smirk....or better laugh. I felt my face redden a little. She then giggling and let out a laugh. She is laughing her head out! She pressed her stomach while the other hand smashing her thigh in attempt to stop laughing. 

"It's....(laughing and coughing) it's....looks like you already better......my-my l-l-lord!" She is still laughing.

"Leave.....me....."

"O....okay!"

She get out of the healing room and closed the door behind her. I swear I still can hear her laugh at the end of the corridor. I laid my head back for a few moments and the door opened. I think that it was the same healer,so I shouted at her.

"What do you want **NOW?! **"****

****"Thranduil?"** **

****Oh,it's just Elrond. I felt so  relieved. I then gesture him to get closer.** **

****I sat up on the bed with all effort I can reach. Elrond is carrying something in his hand.** **

****"Thranduil...are you fine? It's been three days you on bed."** **

****"Three days?! But,why?!" I shriek. Three days. The feast is two weeks ahead! And I resting here while my kingdom is in chaos!** **

****"Calm Thranduil...you faint on the throne room."** **

****"Since when I went to the throne room?"** **

****"You don't remember?" Ask Elrond. His eyes wide in shocked. I noticed one of Elrond hand is covered with bandage. I took his hand and held it with my hand carefully.** **

****"Elrond...what happen with your hand?"** **

****"Are you really don't remember? You..." He then shut his mouth.** **

****"Just forget about that Thranduil. I bring this for you."** **

****He handed me a cane. My father's cane. The can is long and slim. Roots wrapped around a ruby on top of the cane.  Why is he give me this?** **

****"I know you still weak to walk without a help. So I think maybe this cane can help you." He answer like he can read my mind.** **

****"Thank you Elrond."** **

****"Now,let me help you."** **

****∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆** **

****I search Legolas in all the place that cross my mind. I walk slowly just to make sure that my headache not become more worst. I can't find him. Where is he? I don't think that he went to patrol the wood at this time.** **

****I walk around and went to the garden. I watch the flowers that been planted on the garden by my wife. I feel so sad when thinking about my wife. But that's all just a past. She already be with the man that she liked! Not an arrogant,ugly,pathetic orphan like me!** **

****I walked deeper into the garden and heard a laughters echoed in the park. I followed the voices and I saw Legolas sitting ang laughing with Tauriel. I walked toward them and suddenly they stop laughing. They turn their head to see who is standing behind them. Instantly they bowed to me.** **

****Why is my son kneeling to me? He is not my subject,he is my son. My little Greenleaf.  I mentioned them to stand up. Legolas is avoiding my gaze. He doesn't want to to see me in the eyes. Why?!** **

****"My king, I take my leaves." Tauriel put her hand on her chest and leaves to the palace.** **

****"Ion-nin. Where have you been? I searches for you all day long."** **

****Legolas scoffed.** **

****"Well,I been here for hours. Look like you doesn't even know where your son always have been all this time."** **

****"What do you mean by that?" I feel angry is boiled in my body.** **

****"It's mean,you don't even **CARE **about your own **SON**! Always doing a **KINGLY** duty until you forgot your own **SON**!" He spat at me.****** **

********"Don't you dare raised you voice to me Legolas! I am you father and your king!"** ** ** **

********"Yes! A king,but not a **FATHER**!  You know what? I thinks she is right to leaves you!"** ** ** **

********Out of my mind,I slapped him. My own son...I never raised my hand to him. Legolas touch his cheek where I slapped him and glared at me.** ** ** **

********"I know why she left you! She is right to said that you are just a spoiled child! You just pathetic Adar! That's why everyone left you! Your father,your mother,even your own wife! You always think that you are higher than anyone else! Always acting so cold and isolate yourself! You don't deserve to **LIVE!** "** ** ** **

********"Stop Legolas!"** ** ** **

********"If I don't?! You'll kill me like you kill Auran?! I **HATE** you! You always ruin **EVERYTHING!** "** ** ** **

********He pushed me and ran to the place. I dropped to the ground with a loud thud. Did I killed my ambassador? But when? I can't remember anything. I stunned by Legolas action. I feel so broken. My own son hate me. Everyone hate me. Maybe she is right that I just a spoiled child. Wanting his father attentions that he will never received. I...I ruined everything ....that's why I'm cursed. I just ruined everything. I let out a cry. Crying all I want to make this pain disappear.** ** ** **

********"Naneth..."** ** ** **

********I want my naneth...where are you?** ** ** **

********Are you hate me?** ** ** **

********You don't love me?** ** ** **

********Did...did I a bad child to you?** ** ** **

********Did...I hurt you?** ** ** **

********I need you...** ** ** **

********It's hurt.** ** ** **

********Why is everybody leave me?** ** ** **

******** ** **

********It's hurt.....** ** ** **

********"come to me..."** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Legolas P.O.V.** ** ** **

********I really mad at him. The anger inside me still burning bright. This time,he already crossed the line. Why must he ruined everything?! Can't he let me be happy for once in my life?! Everything I spent time with Tauriel or the others,he gonna showed up. Drive away all the people around me. Why he always acting so cold?! It's not a bad thing to show our emotions. That why no one is willing to be his mate. Naneth is right. He deserve to suffered.  I can't even got a mother's love because of him!** ** ** **

********Deep inside my heart, I feel a small tug of guilty growing bigger. I did feel sorry for him. But...he never felt what I feel. He got everything! He got his parents love,he got friends,wealth,realm...but I, I got nothing. Maybe I should say sorry to him, maybe not. But...he is the last family that I got. I should apologize.** ** ** **

********I make my way back to the garden where I fought with him. I dragged my feet, bowed my head with shame. I have be a disobedient son to him. It's must be hard for him to run the realm and raised me. I saw him slumped onto the ground. Hugging himself. He buried his face to his arms. Sobbing. He...crying. I...I made my father crying. He...he never crying in front of me.** ** ** **

********"Naneth..."** ** ** **

********He calling for his mother.  Tears rushing to my eyes. I never knew that he missed his mother. In the blinked of the eyes,he stand tall in front of me. Whirl around and stormed off. He didn't even blink his eyes nor glance toward me. Hie eyes seem empty even he just crying. Tears still streaming off his face,but his eyes is empty. He walk deeper into the woods. I ran after him and calling for him, but he didn't stop.  He quickest his pace ,tried to ran from me. Suddenly,he stop his pace behind a big,thick bushes. I can feel a power radiating from him. Developing. Then,he gone.** ** ** **

********My heart beat rapidly. Where is he?** ** ** **

********Then,a sound of child laughter fill my ears.** ** ** **

********ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ** ** ** **

**********Thranduil P.O.V.**** ** ** **

********"Come to me..."** ** ** **

********What is that? It's the old voice. It's coming back. It's not the voice of the other but the old one that I already forgot about it.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********' Who are you?'** ** ** **

********"You still can't figure it out?"** ** ** **

********' Don't play riddle with me!'I snap.** ** ** **

********The voice laugh. Hideous laugh. The voice ringing in my head.** ** ** **

********"I am the one who put the curse on you..."** ** ** **

********' **WHY?!** '** ** ** **

********" Because...you are too precious to be left died that day...too precious."** ** ** **

********' What are you talking about?!'** ** ** **

********"I need you Thranduil. Not your father,not your mother,nor your son. They all weak!." The voice spatted at me in my head.** ** ** **

********' You the one who killed them?' My voice shaken. That things kill my parents! The voice laugh even harder, more cruel.** ** ** **

********"Yes...I'm the one who plan that war. Make all the elves come to the battlefields,chaos spread to the end of Dol Guldur. The precious elves realm. Make the serpents of the north release their wrath there. Make the orcs surrounded your father. Kill him. Pierces him with thousands of orc blade,dipped with the poison even elf can't stand it. Make your mother died on her way to Lothlorien,seeking medicines for her golden son. Barely a month. How sad is your life Thranduil. The ruler of the wicked realm,filled with giant spiders and orcs..."** ** ** **

********' W-what? You planned all of this?! You are the one who make me suffered in my eternal life! You-you...kill her. Make me lost her,make my father blamed me for her death! You..you **BEAST! DEMON! MONSTER!** '** ** ** **

********"No Thranduil...I saved you from your pathetic family. They lead you into a low destiny. It's not suit you. You destined with a more big fate! You are lead into this world to rule the creature all around the Middle-Earth. Who are they compare to you. Just an ant under your boot."** ** ** **

********"Rule with me Thranduil...come to you...I can make the future better for you. You already suffered too much..." The voice soothed me.** ** ** **

******** 'No! You the one who suffered me! You the one who put me into this state. Leave me!!!' ** ** ** **

********"Hahahha. There is no use for you to resist me. How many time should I tell you? Sooner or later,you will come to me. You need me like I need you . Before I leaves you, why don't we have some fun?"** ** ** **

******** 'No...no I already I-I've done enough...please...release me...' ** ** ** **

********I feel something shift around me. I make another glamour,wrapped it around me without my will. My body act against me . I soon started walking toward a human child with his father that not far from our border that separated us from Lake Town.** ** ** **

********The child let out a sweet laugh when his father tickling his side.** ** ** **

********"Do you know how you look like?"  
' No,.. '** ** ** **

********The child still giggling by his father's action. I then spoke to him.** ** ** **

********"Come to me child. I got a lot of sweets and games that I could give you..."** ** ** **

********My voice sound so hoarse and deep. It's kind of scary for me. My voice not sounded like me.** ** ** **

********"Come to me..."** ** ** **

********"Da,Da. Do you hear that?!"** ** ** **

********"Hear what?"** ** ** **

********"It's sounded like someone said that he gonna give me sweets and games. Lots of it!" The child exclaimed.** ** ** **

********"It's just a wind son.." The father is right to doubt his son. There is no sweets and game that going to be given.** ** ** **

********The the child turn toward me. He tug at his father's shirt.** ** ** **

********"Da! Da! There is a big man with a round big ears and crimson eyes! He also got a long fangs that reach his chin!"** ** ** **

********The child showed me to his father with his finger. The father went wide eyes and wrapped his child in tight hug. I ran to them. Unsheathed my twin swords that I always carried with. Slashing them. I cut the father's hand to make him release his son. The father scream in pain while the child wailing in high pitch voice. I then struck the child heart with one of my blade. The other blade make it way into the father's head.** ** ** **

********I just killed humans without any reason. I looked to my blood covered hand. Shaking. What have I done?!** ** ** **

********"It's fun...right Thranduil?"** ** ** **

********I wished the curse never come to me.** ** ** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happen. Suddenly all thibgs went bold! Woah....well,accept it


	14. Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then I saw it again. The shadow is belong to a big figure. The figure got a big round ears, almost pointy  on his head. Two long fangs that almost reach his chin. The face of a wolf. The robes like...father?. I know that my father can cast a glamour like others elves. But his power in glamour and magic is stronger than any elves in Mirkwood.

        (Still) Legolas P.O.V.

I can't see where he is. Only can heard a footsteps ruffle against the dried leaves. I followed the ruffle and saw a human with his child tickling at the end side of our border. I feel so jealous when I saw the family spend their time together. Human got a short term live,that's why they always spent their time working, enjoying each other company,build their families. They meant to make their short time filled with beautiful memories. But not all of them is blessed with a happy life. Some of them got a big challenge await. 

Unlike the elf, we are immortal. Rarely build a family. Rarely met elfling among us. When we blessed with elfling, a big celebration is going to be held. On of our way to show our grateful to Valar for blessing our kind.

But the man kind,some of them abuse their own child. Pour out all their madness and wrath on them. Blaming them for something they didn't do. Poor child.

      I can saw something from the corner of my eyes. I quickly hid myself behind the big tree. Curious bigger than worried now. What or who is that?.  I crouched to make myself less visible. A deep,hoarse voice kick into my ears. Making me jump on my feet.

"Come to me child. I got a lot of sweets and games that I could give you..."

  I turn around,searching from where the voice came from. The voice seem echoed in the woods. Make me feel likes the voice is everywhere.

Then I saw it again. The shadow is belong to a big figure. The figure got a big round ears, almost pointy  on his head. Two long fangs that almost reach his chin. The face of a wolf. The robes like...father?. I know that my father can cast a glamour like others elves. But his power in glamour and magic is stronger than any elves in Mirkwood. The figure walk slowly in a silent pace . Almost impossible for the humans to hear it's footsteps. 

"Come here..." He spoke again.

I don't know what to do. I just waited for his action. The child giddy around his father then tug the shirt.

"Da,Da. Do you hear that?! " The child ask his father. 

The father offered a confusing smile to his son. Raising an eyebrow, ponder. What should he say to his son. His face lit up a bit. He know that Mirkwood is a dangerous place to be visit,but he don't care. That was his mistake. He shouldn't bring his child here.

"Hear what?"

"It's sounded like someone said that he gonna give me sweets and games. Lots of it!"

"It's just a wind son.."

The child pointed his little finger toward my father. He told his father what he saw. The father gasp and hugged his child. He tried to protect his child from any danger. Alas, danger can't be smell. Even for me. Father suddenly sprint to the little family. Tightening his grip on his swords holder. Began unsheathed it from it's cover. Slashing them on the air. Making a swishing sound . The father face already crumble with fear. Frozen.

     I draw my  bow to shot my father sword,making him release his grip before he hurt the family. But I missed my target. My hands shaking with horror. My arrows doesn't make it's way to my father sword but...

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

Thranduil stared at his hands. The hands that he use to kill the innocence human . They did nothing wrong.  He can't do anything to stop my action. His mind locked inside my own body. Trapped by the evil that resident deep inside him. He felt so hurt by his own doing. 

'What is all this things happen to me?! Why not anyone else?! It's so hurt..'

   He felt like his soul is going to be ripped from his body by force.

   "It's fun...right Thranduil?"

He wished this cursed never come to him.

"But...the fun is far from over...let's continue our little game,before...I leaves you? Hahahahahha"

" Get out of me you wicked..." He spat lowly.

He can feel a growing pain on his side. He took a glance and watch in horror. He let out a hissed of pain as his inside explode .. An arrow pierced his side. Red blooming on his robe. Bigger and bigger. He bit his lips so hard until draw out the blood. Blood trickle from the corner of his mouth.  His controller played with his body again. His hand trail around his side. Poking the wound. He let out a yelp of pain. The controller chuckle in his head.

"Let see who belong to this arrow shall we?"

His hand curled around the arrow,gripping it tightly,pulling it out. Red blood poured from the wound. Like a small river. Wetting the earth. He hissed loudly. What does that thing think to pulled the arrow like that.

"It's only a little pain Thranduil. Bear it a little. "

His hand brought the arrow in front of his eyes. Let him examinate it. He familiar with this arrow. It's belong to Legolas. His head jerked in a sudden motion to the left. He can see Legolas hiding behind the tree. Wide bloodshot eyes. Mouth gape widely. Bow in his hand. His hand brake the arrow and throw it away. His legs pulled him up to stand.  He staggered to the palace. Leaving Legolas at the wood.

"Remember Thranduil...you will become MINE! And mine ALONE!"

===============================================================

                   Thranduil P.O.V.

My legs brought me to the secret path for the king to escaped if anything happen at the palace. I open the door with my touch. Breaking the spell that guard the path from anyone else.  The candles that hung at the wall lit itself.  

I climbed the old rotten stairs,one of my hand pressed on the wound to stop it bleeding. Black spot dance in front of my eyes. Clouded my vision. I want to stop to take a rest,but my legs keep walking. I tripped one of the stairs and fall to my back. Rolling down the stairs. My head slumped repeatedly on the stairs until I stop rolling down. 

  I stand up again,and continue my climbing. New fresh blood trickle down his head to his cheek to his shoulder. My head felt so heavy. At last, I reach to the top of the stairs that connected the secret path with my room. Whispering some kind of old runes,the door swipe open. Dust flying everywhere. The result of abandoning. I dropped myself on the bed and drifted off sleep. 

The voice no longer ringing in my head looks like the controller already stop make me like a puppet .  Now,I can take a peaceful sleep.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

    Far from what he know that his mind is slipping away slowly. His body become a vessel for the puppeteer.

Thranduil woke up from his sleep. Screaming and trashing.  He panted and sweating. That must one kind of bloody nightmare. But he can't remember what is the dream about. He wiped the sweats with his left hand . No one is going to ask what happen because nightmare is something common to him. 

Something make him feel like to threw up, pain flaring on his side. Ah,now he remember it. The wound that 'cause by Legolas arrow. Talking about Legolas,how is his reaction when he saw his father monster like action . My wound is bleeding again, he open my drawer to find something that can be wrapped around his torso.

     He ransacked all over his drawer. Opening them and throwing all it' content. Make ruckus in his room. He find a long thin towel and wrapped it tightly around his torso. He hissed in pain when the cloth made contact with his wound. His eyebrows knitted together, narrow, bearing the pain. He put one of his on the floor, reaching the cane that a few meter away from him. He use the cane to support him to the bathroom. He clean himself up and change into new fresh robes. He brushed his hair,didn't bother to wear his crown nor the silver circlet. 

"Stupid wound,just a few minutes of work already make me tired." He mutter under his breath along with other curses. His curses stop abruptly when someone knocked his door twice. He let out a groan. 

"Yes...?"

"It's time for your breakfast m'lord"

"I trail after Galion. I still need to ready myself."

"Alright m'lord."

  He twisted the doorknob lazily and followed Galion from the behind. When he reach the dining room. He can saw Elrond and his twins. But no sign of Legolas. It's make his heart hurt a bit. 

'Looks like Legolas really hate me after all.'

"Galion,where is Legolas?"

"Forgive me m'lord. He doesn't in his room this morning."

"Dismissed all the formality Galion,and thank you."

   Galion bowed and left to the kitchen to bring their breakfast tray. He greeted Elrond and his twins. He sat on his chair slowly amd winched a little when the wrapper shift a little. He put his hand on the wound to make sure the wound not bleeding again.

"Uncle,are you alright? You look pale."

"I'm alright,maybe it's just the gloom day."

      The twins become more curious with their uncle behaviour now. First the non exist killing reason, now the pale skin. The sun is shine brightly and he called it a gloom day. Something...is happening. As Elladan open his mouth to ask another question, Galion come bringing their breakfast.

    Thranduil ate quietly and leave the dining room to continue his work. He walked to his study slowly with his cane clicking on the floor. He spotted Tauriel at the end of the hallway. Maybe she know where is Legolas. 

    "Tauriel."

    "My lord. What do need of me?"

   "Have you seen Legolas this morning?"

   "No,the last time I saw him is in the garden yesterday."

   "Oh,thank you."

   He continue walking to his study. He open the door and greet by a mountain of paper work. Oh, how he hate the this work. He can feel his robe is getting wet by his blood. Looks like his wound is re-opening again. He just ignore that and began writing. He stop doing his work when he saw his journal,more like diary. 

He start writing in it when he was 1000 years old. He still an elfling that time. He pour all his misery and joy in it. He grabbed the journal and open it. It's a bit dusted. It's been a while he didn't written in it. Maybe a few months. Forgetting about his work,he write what happen lately in his life. It's feel so good to wrote it down. It's feel like someone is hearing your story. Someone that can be with you all the time. 

    His skin prickle all the sudden. Something is happening in his woods. Stormed out of his study he call the guard to patrol the wood now. They loyally obey him. Pain flaring again but this time he made no notice. He want to followed them ,somehow his heart say that Lagolas is in danger.

    He stumble a little in his run but quickly regain his control. Hop on of the horse and gallop into the wood. Something that lurking in the shadow began to reveal themselves to the light.


	15. Dark Reveries

**Legolas P.O.V.**

He clamped his hand to my mouth again. Owh,come on! Why he did that?!

"S-something dark is on their way here."

The pain he feels make his speech slurred. He shut his eyes tight. Did he want to lose couscous now? No,don't let me deal with those dark thing by myself.

"Father,don't lose couscous now ." I told him. 

"Fret not Legolas. I'm just shut my eyes,that's all. I'm not going to go into sleep again." Sarcasm clearly dripped from his voice.

Pwh,that's a relief. 

"How do you know that there's another presences in the wood? Did the tree talks to you?"

"No,it's just...I knew about it somehow. Someone said that I got a strong connection with nature." He said.

He did got a weird things about him. Once I though that he is not my grandfather son .Because when I saw the portrait of his family,it's just he didn't seem alike with his father. Oropher got a thin eyebrows,piercing round brown eyes,slight curly dark hair and strong jaw. But he did have some resemblance with his mother. Piercing blue eyes. Along with pale porcelain skin. The question is where he got that thick eyebrows and blond hair?

Sudden movement snapped me out of my though. Thin screeching and creaking like sound surrounded us. From far away, we can see thin long hairy legs,eight round marble like dark eyes. Watching us. It's only mean one thing, **spiders**.

My father unsheathed his twin swords,while I took out one arrow from my arrows sack behind. Ready to shot. The spiders crawling from branches to branches in a high speed. I can see their bones inside when theirs skin shone by the light. Mouth clicking each other. They let out a screeching sound as they were speaking to each other. But that ridiculous. Animal can't speak.

ΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠΠ

'Feast!Feast!' 

The spiders spoke to each other.

'They going to make a nice prey. Maybe hung them to get juicy.' That's what Thranduil heard.

Thranduil stood upright and lunged toward the spider and pierce his sword in the head. The spider wail and making the others spider come to him. He slashed the swords to the spiders. Hurting their marble eyes. 

'Argh,it's hurt!'

'Wrapped them! Quick!'

Legolas release his arrow and shot in the forehead. Satisfied with his perfect aim. More and more spiders come to them. Thranduil still fighting in all his heart to make sure none of them lay a hair on his son.

Legolas watch his father in awe. Even though his father is badly injured,he still can fight gracefully. Killing the spiders. Unfortunately,Thranduil's feet slipped from the branch and fall backward.

"Father!"

Thranduil tried to grip any branch that he can reach but none of them strong enough to support his weight. He slammed onto one of the branch. Make him arch his back. Blood spit out of his mouth. He can't move his body. Legolas quickly grabbing one of the web that still stick to the spider body. He use the web as a rope to go down. He swing swiftly and jump onto the spider head and quickly slashed the head with one of his short blade.

He extended his arm to help his father get up. Thranduil took his hand and mutter a thanks. As they think the battle is over,their thinking is far from right. This time the creature that lurking in the shadow completely reveal themselves.

Giant wolves growled to them,clearly showing that they want to devour them. While the riders,sneered and showing their rotten tongue and filthy teeth. One of them speak,the leader Thranduil assume.

"We came to collect you~ " the orc said wickedly.

Thranduil froze in fear. He doesn't know that his puppeteer want him so badly. There must be a big plan that the puppeteer had set all this time.

"What do you talking about? Who is your master." Legolas cut in.

"I don't think that is your concerned. We served the **ONE...** "

Now all the riddle solve. There is only one known as the ONE. His wound is throbbing again. He felt his face burning up. He fall to one knee as he compose all the information . His jaw clenches,knuckle turn white. He glared dagger at the orcs. 

"Come now. No need to argued about,sooner or later you would come to him."

"Who do mean? Don't you dare lay your filthy fingers on him." Legolas hissed.

'Just surrender yourself Thranduil. Or your son pay it.'

"Leave him!..."

"Father? With who are you talking?"

Thranduil seem doesn't heard what Legolas said to him.

He keep holding his head and talking. Legolas shook his father.

'Don't you dare resist me Thranduil. It's time for you to come to me...' 

"No..I still can fight you..."

'Really...let see..'

Thranduil's hand jerk in an odd way. His hand reach his sword and put it at Legolas's neck. He try to control his body but it's in vain. Legolas's eyes widen with his father action.

"Please...stop..I-I surrender,please let him go. He still young..."

Legolas watch in horror at his father. 'What...did he said all about? Let me go?' Suddenly his father eyes become empty. He dropped his sword and go limp. Before that,something came out of his mouth. Words he never heard.

" **Thrãk-zã sháhk**." (Bring this lord in black speech)

All the orcs rode to them,raising their sword to attack Legolas. Their master has spoken. Legolas stand his ground to protect himself and Thranduil. Just as the orcs swing their swords,an arrow pass their head. The orcs stop abruptly,some of them already fall from the beast. 

Legolas look up and saw Tauriel with the others elves running from branches to branches. Surrounded the orcs. Nock their arrows at the orcs as a warn to stop in their track. Unfortunately,shadow scoop all the orcs gone. They quickly lift their king back to the palace,his injuries need to be attend. Legolas just watch his father.

=================================================

Elrond had to us his ring to recover Thranduil. He doesn't bring any of his tools from Imladris. Galadriel already sent them message that they already arrive at Mirkwood. In day or two. Elrond really glad that she is almost here. He need to ask her about Thranduil. The feast still goes smoothly even their king is in a bad conditions . They make the best wine to be serve to the king. They know their king loved wine. 

Since his wife gone,he always drinking. Not because of the taste but the way that drink make him forget. He tried to forget about the pain. Legolas seem not really want to be with his father. He always with the guards and Tauriel. How he worry about Thranduil's life. Looks like he never fate to get an easy life. There is always challenge await him in the future. But he stand strong, he face the challenge . If he can preserve wrath and ruin,he can preserve this curse.

¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶

Thranduil P.O.V.

Why is it so cold in here? 

(Knock,knock)

"Come in"

Galion came into my view. He bowed and handed me a letter. I open the letter and read it's content. I give the letter back to Galion , then shush him. This few days,I didn't bother to leaves my chamber. My body felt do numb. So cold. Why is it so cold?...

I know that my sanity is slipped from my grasp day by day. He already take control of my body completely. Only my weak mind left. I called out if Galion to sent my massage to my son.

"Sire,are you fine? It's unusual for you to call at this time."

I only waved him my hand. I feel very exhausted.

"I'm fine. Can you tell Legolas that he going to greet Lady Galadriel and his party when they arrive. And you too Galion. You will take my place and help him. You always with me when we greet guest right?"

"Yes sire. Is there anything else sire?"

"Can you...lit up the fire in the hearth. It's too cold in here."

This request make Galion raised his eyebrow. He bow his king never like an open fire near him because of battle with the serpents of the north. That way a reasonable reason that there is no fire ever lit in his room. But,he must fulfill his king request. He lit the fire in the hearth. 

Thranduil chuckle deep in his throat. Sending shiver down to Galion's spine.

" Anything else my lord?" I heard Galion ask me.

"No that's all. And Galion,don't you dare enter my room again or I'll kill you."

Galion exits my room. I let out a chuckle again. Now...the room already felt hot. It's not cold anymore. I hummed happily. My baritone echoing through the halls.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Forgive me for for the late update! So...how does it goes? And thank you for the one who leaving kudos and keep reading this!


	16. This is my home

Thranduil's baritone echoed through the halls. Sending chill down the spine to everyone who heard this. He pushed the blanket from his body and get out of the bed. Doesn't care about his messy hair,he went to the study. He walked slowly,grinning like a maniac. He hummed his lullaby.

Hush,child   
Darkness will rise from the deep and   
Carry you down into sleep   
Child

Darkness will rise from the deep and 

Carry you down into sleep

 

Guileless son

I'll shape your belief

And you'll always know that

Your father's hate you

 

And you won't understand the cause of your grief

But you'll always follow

The voices inside

 

Guileless son

Your spirit will hate her

The flower you married

Your wife the traitor

 

And you will expose 

His puppeteer behaviour

For you are the proof 

Of how her betrayed

Your royalty

 

Guileless son

Each day you grow older

Each moment I'm watching

My vengeance unfold

 

For the child of my body

The flesh of my soul

Will rise 

In returning 

To the place he belong

All the guards he passed watching him in fear. He made no mind with their reaction,beside the reaction he receive make him feel so proud. His grin stretch even widely.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Thranduil P.O.V

 

I singing a song that my puppeteer sang in my head. What song is this? It's like the song of my life. What does he mean with for the child of my body,the flesh of my soul and guileless son?! Is he talking about Legolas. He always said yours,like referring to me but,the two last paragraph make me shudder. Like he refer it to **me**.

My hand open my study room door shakily. My body is not my own anymore. Oh Valar help me...pity me...please break the evil that already poison my heart before it poison my mind.

'Guileless son,the child of my body,the flesh of my soul...hahahahaha.'

The puppeteer whisper in my head. 

I stood froze here,shaking with arms outstretched to my sides and head cast upward. I felt a hand on my neck,chocking me. Another hand on my cheek,then slide down my throat,slide down my chest. Resting there. Mocking as it can pull my heart out of my chest. 

The voice I always heard in my head now filled the room.

'Do you know who I am yet?'

 

"..."

'No need to afraid of me...speak,answer me'

 

"Y-yes" I let out shakily.

'Who?~'

 

"I-I know who you are. I k-know w-what you are . You are the Master of Evil,you should already dead long ago..."

A strangled sob left my throat as the hand tightening on my neck. Nauseous washed over me. My legs turn jelly. I can't really take the air into my lung, like the air from my is poisonous. My forest is poisonous. Tainted with the evil.

No..the forest not brought the poison. I am the one who brought the poison.

'Yes,you brought the poison. You brought the illness to your realm. You do not belong here Thranduil,you don't belong anywhere ,you belong with me.'

 

'Ai,no need to struggle,you can't escaped what inside you...'

 

"W-what are planning to do with m-me?"

'I wish to bring you to your home...'

 

"N-no this is my home..."

'No..you belong with me. You and I,together...father and son...'

 

"Yo-you n-not m-my father...he-he already dead."

Suddenly my hand jerk in the odd angle. Separating the bone from it's joint. I yelp in pain. Sweats streaming down to my neck. It's hurt. The process repeating again and again. I slumped down to the floor,crying.

*******************

**Legolas P.O.V.**

As I about to pass my father study . I heard a strangled sound from the room. Curious, I take a peek into the room. I open the door slightly. I saw my father stood there frozen.

"W-what are planning to do with m-me?" He spoken suddenly.

"N-no this is my home.."

Now,who are he speaking to? Is my father insane?! If follow my heart,I already barged this room and get him sane again,but I remember his warning about never enter his study. So I stand here,watching him.

"Yo-you n-not m-my father...he-he already dead."

His hand jerk in an odd angles and making a break sound. My father low growled voice make my blood run cold each word pass his lip. He moved like puppet bound to strings. His hands jerked rapidly. His body move with a bizarre movements Frantically I froze where I stood when I watch my father dark reveries.

After that he just collapsed to the floor with a loud thud. He hit his head at the hard cold floor. Like the strings that bound him being cut . He just lay there still. This make me feel so panicked! I barged in and shook him wildly.

"Father! Father! Wake up!"

I checked him to make sure that no harmed to be done. His eyes snapped open and showing his eyes pupils is now slit. I froze. Then his pupil return to it's normal form. 

"What you're doing here?! I've told you never to enter my study!"

"B-but I heard a thud so I came in and I saw you.."

"I was resting Legolas. That's all nothing more. Now leaves me."

I did as he ask. Come to think of it,I never saw him resting nor sleeping lately. No wonder he looks so terrible.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Every part of him felt utterly numb. Inside out.

He can't feel anything,hear anything, see anything. 

'I can't feel my sense. Only cold I can feel. All colour seem to fade away.'

 

∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

**Legolas P.O.V.**

I strode along the hall. Thinking the possibility who is talking to . Maybe I could ask Elrond about this. No, he already out with his sons to take Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebron from the main gate. Maybe I could search something at the library. Yes,that's is! Library. Where is the key...

**Crap! I left it at father's study! I'm so dead!**

I sneak silently to father's study. I creaked open the door. Looks like he already retire to his chamber. Good. I lit up the lantern and began my searching. I accidently kick the table and make some books fall from the table. Why is I'm so clumsy today?! What a bad luck. I quickly arranged the books like before it fell. 

Suddenly I saw one book that not quiet belong here. It got a hard brown cover. The cover made of wood! And the pages is yellowish, maybe it's a old book. The writing in this book is so...ugly? Like an elfling writing. I turn to another pages and the writing is improving into a better writing. At the last pages is my father's hand writing. So...this is his journal from elfling huh? Kind of interesting. I put it in my pocket. I continue my searching. When I spot a glittering on the floor,I know that is my keys. I grabbed it and left the study.


	17. Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lololo. Here comes Galadriel,Celeborn and your beloved Glorfindel. (Actually I not really like Glorfindel,or Haldir)

"Why is Woodland realm is so far deep into the wood?" Celeborn sigh.

   "Don't complaining will you Celeborn. You too Glorfindel."

   

Glorfindel who rode behind Galadriel frown. Celeborn pout at his wife behaviour.

   "Don't you feel tired Galadriel? We've been journey for a week. Why does he built his fortress so far? Why he didn't just build it at the end of Middle-Earth?"

Said Celeborn.

   "I think you should ask that at Elu Thingol. He is the one who moved there from Dol Guldur." This time Glorfindel spoken.

   "He already dead Glorfindel."

"What?!" Glorfindel sat straight on his horse when he heard that. 

    "Why is nobody tell me?!"

    "You too busy with your story telling. 'Oh,I'm the greatest Balrog slayer that ever live! Hail me!'" Sarcasm Celeborn.

   Galadriel just smiling at their reaction. 'This two never stop fighting.' Though Galadriel. The two male elves keep arguing about Glorfindel story. Galadriel become annoying with the two of them. She pinches Celeborn and Glorfindel cheek. Both of them yelp in pain. Glorfindel put his hand to his red cheek. Celeborn just give Galadriel a toothy smile.

    "We're here. Now,let's wait for Elrond to lead us."

    "Why we stop? Why must Elrond lead us? It's not so hard to go to the big gate. It's just like the rest of Middle Earth road." Mutter Glorfindel.

     

"No. Don't underestimate Thranduil's power. He is one of the elves that got a strong connection with nature. He got a strong magic in him. More strong than you." Celeborn said seriously.

   

"How come is that possible? I'm older than him!"

  "That's something we can't figure it out. When we met Thranduil for the first time is when Oropher come to visit us. He still a baby back then. But the aura radiating from him is so strong."

  "Wait...Thranduil is son of Oropher?! But he didn't even look like him!" Glorfindel question.

  

"Yes. He didn't look like Oropher,but he did look like Iagwen."

"I don't get it. Why is Thranduil is so mystery?"

   

  "How should I know." Respond Celeborn.

Before they can continue their chat,someone greet them.

  " **Mae govannen** (well met),Lady Galadriel,Lord Celeborn and Lord Glorfindel. How should I say...welcome to the Woodland realm." Greet Elrond.

  

  " **Govannas vīñ gwêññên lè** (well met), Elrond." Replied Galadriel.

  

  "Come,let me lead you the way."  
=====================================x  
   **Celeborn P.O.V**  
   
"This...is not greenwood,it's not green at all." Say Glorfindel.

   Why can't Glorfindel shut his mouth for a while,all that come out of his mouth is a ill thing .I think . How annoyed I am with him. He never care everybody else feeling. Never stop telling the new acquaintance about his bravery fought the Balrog,the mighty beast. Showing his battle scar and etc. How snobbish.

     "Don't you take note about your surrounding Glorfindel?" Elrond scolded him. Yes that's it. He need a lesson for sometime.

     "Umm...no?"

    

    "Then,you should start take note of it."

    "There is a strong magic that surrounding this wood. A dark magic. Even I can't break it. This dark magic attract foul creatures and seep into the trees,making them died. Doesn't Thranduil do something about this?" State Galadriel.

    That's why this wood seem dying and gloom. Dark magic is too strong in here. The tales of Mirkwood and it's cold king spread through out Middle Earth. Lot of peoples of Middle Earth call Thranduil as the cold blooded Thranduil,frozen heart, wine lover king. All of them didn't know what Thranduil have been through. His life is so hard with Oropher. Who can stand a father like that?

     "No, Thranduil doesn't know what to do with this darkness that engulf his realm. But he still prefer Greenwood more than Mirkwood." Elrond answered Galadriel.

     "I think it's wiser to choose Mirkwood than Greenwood Elrond."

    "I don't think so Glorfindel. You'll see why I said that.

  We continue our journey with eerie silent. Elrond advice us to keep quiet to make sure that spiders no come to us. Why did he scare spiders so much? It's just insect. Speak of the devil,a spider land in front of us. It is a spider,but a **GIANT ONE**! How I can't belief my eyes. I rub my eyes for a few time to make sure that I'm not dreaming,or having hallucination. Well you know that Thranduil put magic around his wood to make sure that no intruders safe in their border. 

    When I look up,lots of giant spider is swinging above us. Valar! What foul creatures is this?! Before we can start defending ourself,two arrow pass my head and pierce the spider head. The spider slumped on the ground,dead. I look back and saw someone familiar. Blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Is that Thranduil? I don't know,it been decades since I met Thranduil in the past. The other is someone is well know among us. It's Galion. How I miss him. 

      They fought the spiders together and finished them all in a flash of light. They land gracefully in front of us.

     They bow at me,Galadriel and Glorfindel. The blond spoke first. He shifted from foot to foot,clearly uneasy.

   " **Mae govannen** [Well meet] Lady Galadriel,Lord Celeborn and...Lords Glorfindel. Welcome to the Woodland realm. I am Legolas Thranduilion. And this is Galion. I'm sorry because of the disturbance in your way. And forgive my father for not joining us to greet you,but he sent his regard. Let us make haste,the main gate is not far from here."

    We followed behind the prince. That's why he look familiar. He is Thranduil's son. Like father like son.   

    Soon Galadriel smile brightly and I also smiling. Ah,this is the reason why Thranduil still call it as Greenwood. The woods around his palace is still healthy,alive,green. We never visited woodland realm before, all of us start dismounted our horses which were then led away by the servants who had come out of the shadow. Crossing the narrow bridge,we were led by the guard who bowed at us as we crossed the threshold.

    We looked around in awe,never having such massive and elaborate underground structure s before. We never though that a cave can be this extremely beautiful.

€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€€

   Galadriel P.O.V

I never seen a realm like this. It's so...beautiful. Oh,how graceful all the elves that live here. I looked at Legolas,he look exactly like Thranduil but he act like his mother. I search for Thranduil mind all around the palace. The far I search the uneasy the surrounding become. Then I found a mind that heavily guard,like there is wall surrounding it. From the first glance I know that is Thranduil mind. I try to the cracked of weakness on it's wall but I found none. Never I meet someone with this powerful mind . I decide to try again next time.

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

Elrond took a glance to Galadriel every single minute. Galadriel this and she telepath to Elrond.

   'What's wrong Elrond? You look disturb.'

   'There is something that I need to tell you Galadriel. Something wrong with Thranduil.'  He said in his mind.  

   'What's the matter with him?'

   'We need to talk about it when the time is right. For now,we must stay silent. Can you meet me at the garden this evening? I will bring Elladan,Elrohir and Legolas.'

    'Alright then'

    ■■■■■■■■■■■■■▧▧▧▧▧▧▧▧▧▧▧▧■■■■■■■■■■■■■

Galadriel spent her leisure time with admiring Thranduil's halls. She wander around the garden, the  rooms,and the park. Mirwood look incredibly beautiful in the inside unlike at the outside. The dark side of the forest make the others realm scared to meet with the Mirkwood ruler. Thranduil also never ask any help from the outer realm. He manage it all alone. She wonder how is Thranduil now. What have the little elfling she know in the past have become. 

    She continue wandering all over the realm until she found the room that Elrond found earlier. She opened the door quietly. She look at the family portrait and give it a sad smile. How she miss Iagwen. The she-elf is so wonderful,caring,polite. Everyone around her loved her very much. And Oropher the stone heart even fall to her. Until the day she died. Every elves in Middle-Earth mourn her. Nobody know who kill her,but Galadriel know. She know all the secret that no one else know,including Oropher.

    She need to lock all the secret. What a big burden she carried all this time. She look out the window and saw the sun already sail down,replace by the moon. She remember what Elrond said to her. They are going to meet at the garden in the evening. Galadriel exits the room and locked it back. Headed to the garden. When she reach the garden, she saw Elrond,his twins,Legolas and Galion? She only shrugged in her mind. She greet them. 

   "Good evening to all of you. "

   "Good evening too,Lady Galadriel. Answer Legolas while the others all nodded. Galadriel turn to Elrond. Her face turn serious.

   "What thing you would like to share with me?"

Elrond look uneasy as Legolas. As well as the twins and Galion. 'This must be big' though Galadriel.

   "It's about my father" start Legolas. 

   "He not himself lately. Something is not right about him."

   "Yes Galadriel. He also said something dark to me."

   "What is it?" She asked in a stern voice.

   "He once told me that he have been place a curse by the Serpents of the North. He also change into a dragon once,and...almost."

That is the most shocking thing she ever heard in her eternal life. She never heard of this type of curse. 'How can a dragon place such curse to Thranduil?!'

She told herself. But they can't blame anyone. Dragon is an ancient creature in Middle-Earth. They are fierce,isolate and lone ranger. Not much information can be gather by the elf who got an internal life.

    "Is that truth Elrond?" Legolas ask disbelief.

    "Yes,do you remember the time we met a dragon in Imladris? That is your FATHER." Said Elrond.

    "H-how can you prove that? Y-you can't accuse him like that." 

    "Do you remember that you shot the dragon with your arrow and hit the dragon's gum?" Legolas nodded.

    "The same day your father met me at my office,he drink the tea I serve and hisses in pain. He said something hurt his gum and when I looked,it's your shaft shard."

   "That's why you made him a cold broth."

"He....he is a **DRAGON?!** " Exclaimed the twins.

  "It's....it's ....so.... **AWESOME!** "

  "It's not a small matter Elladan,Elrohir." Scold Elrond.

  "Sorry."

  The gear in Galadriel mind spin furiously. She can't belief it. How suffered Thranduil have been in his young time,and now this.

   "Is there anything else that you want to tell me?"

  "Yes M'lady." Legolas spoke." He killed an ambassador and a family human,in front of my eyes."

Galadriel gasp at both of the news but Elrond's family gasp at the mention of of Thranduil murdered a human family. This is worsen than they expected.

   "When that happen Legolas?!" This time Elrond question. 

   "A few days after he collapsed at the court. I do not wish to say about that. One more thing, after he killed the family,I spent my time in the wood suddenly he clamped my mouth. I,I thought he was an intruder so I beat him. I-I accidently stomped my foot at his wound. Then he ask me to stay quiet. A small armies of orcs attack us. Unexpectedly they only attack me. Then he said something that I never heard,not Khudzul,not the tongue of man."

   "What is the word?" Ask Galadriel.

  " **Thrãk-zâ shâk** "

   Galadriel and Elrond eyes went wide on horror when they heard this. It's...something that they always dodge about. The doom of Middle-Earth is coming. Galadriel always fear this. The twisted lie in Thranduil life is come to an end. Is...apocalypse .

  "What is it Galadriel?"

  "We must find Thranduil now! He's not in the palace anymore." State Galadriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah,yeah I know. Galadriel and Celeborn supposedly is not a couple anymore but well...I do what I want. Thank you for reading and tolerate with all the crap in this work!


	18. Back to the past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel not really pay attentions to what Legolas is saying. She searches for the walls that belong to Thranduil's mind. She search through out the palace. But she found none. It's been four days she stay here. And Starlight Feast is in two days. Now the feast is going to canceled if Thranduil's not here. They took it too long to tell her about this. Now,look what happen.

**Thranduil P.O.V.**

After I kicked out Legolas from my study, I leaned into my wood crafted chair and laid my head on my desk. My heart beaten so fast and ache so much all of the sudden. I tried to pit a hand on my chest in order to comfort my heart and make the pain lessen. Unfortunately, both my arms already broken because of him. He make me did a bizarre movement in an odd angle. 

   My head pounding extremely . I knew what's going to happen to me. Like the last time. I'm shifting. My vision blurred. Tears streaming down my eyes instantly. 

  "Please...I don't want this..." I plead.

'But I want it..,you will come to me **NOW**!'

   And the shifting continue. My blades shoulder stuck out of my back,forming a wing. My teeth all sharper,nails growing long,hard and black. My round irises turn slit. Blue green eyes replace by red golden colour. Then the transformation stop abruptly .. I still an elf ,but with wings,sharp teeth and claw like hands.

   I can't control my body anymore. I became a puppet again. Wicked grin plastered on my face. I pushed the window frame and jumped. My bare foot land on a sharp edge rocks. Thrusting deep into my foot. Bleeding. I hissed aloud,but my legs continue walking into the forest. Not resting a bit. 

   I crying in my heart. Why is my fate like this?! 

The deeper I walked, I saw the same small armies of orcs that attack Legolas and me. They all grinning like a bunch of madling. 

    "At last,you surrender yourself **YOUNG ONE**. Let us make haste, the One already at the brink of his patience."

    All of the orcs rode away with their beast,left me behind. A fews words blurted out of my mouth.

   "Which way? South or North?"

'South,to Dol Guldur.'

   "Please...let me go"

'Do you think I will?'

   "Why do you do this to me? Why not anyone else?!"

'I grow strong in you,we are bonded to each other since the day you birth.'

   "That impossible!"

He laughed. ' It's not. That is the truth. You are **BOUND** to me...'

That was three days ago...  
___________________________________

  Galadriel not really pay attentions to what Legolas is saying. She searches for the walls that belong to Thranduil's mind. She search through out the palace. But she found none. It's been four days she stay here. And Starlight Feast is in two days. Now the feast is going to canceled if Thranduil's not here. They took it too long to tell her about this. Now,look what happen.

  "We must find Thranduil now! He's not in the palace anymore!"

  "Impossible! Galion checked on him every morning."

Galion swallowed the lump in his throat. He feel so guilty now.

   "Actually I'm not. He warn me not to enter his room again when he asked me to lit up the hearth. He sworn that he will kill me if I entered his room again . I knows he doesn't like a open fire for some reason but that day he asked me to lit the hearth near him."

  Legolas already stood straight and ready to lecture Galion for not doing his task properly. But Elrond stop him.

  "There is another time for that Legolas. Now send out a few search parties with each group company by one elite warrior . Order them to search for your father. We're going to search for him too. Galion,run this realm for a while."

  With that all of them dismissed to preparing themself. As Elrond start headed to his room,Galadriel caught his wrist,held it tightly .. 

   "Elrond,this is bad. The evil is rising. Thranduil will drowned deep in the void of darkness. The One has start gathering his armies."

   Elrond flinched when he heard the that name. Is forbidden to say his true name. Like it can summon him back to life.

   "Why did you said something like that? Thranduil is strong,he already past the wrath and ruin in the past. He definitely can overcome this!"

   "We can't hoping too much. This is far more worse than you can imagine. Trust me Elrond. I lived longer than you. This master of evil got a deep and strong connection with Thranduil more than anyone else in Middle -Earth."

   "What did you mean by that?"

"It's because..."  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

  Legolas ran to his room to take his bow and his twins blades. He slammed his door and ran in. Unluckily,he tripped over something and fall his **FACE **first. He quickly get up and groaned. He look over his feet and saw the journal he took from his father's study.****

****All the things that lingered in his mind vanished. He took the journal and began reading it. He opened the journal,eager to read it. A messy handwriting paint the first page. It read:** **

****Belong to Thranduil Oropherion.** **

****Legolas chuckle at his father handwriting and the way he thinking when he is an elfling. He turn to the second page. He read the journal in a complete focus.** **

****________________________________________** **

******The past.** ** **

******Thranduil P.O.V** ** **

****"Hello! My name is Thranduil. Would you like to play with me?"** **

****I asked one of the lady that always come into my room to pick the dirty clothes.** **

****"I'm so sorry my prince,but I can't play with you. I'm just a silly maid. I don't deserve to be with you." She answered politely.** **

****"But you ARE a fine lady! Please...play with me. Please,please,please!" I begging her.** **

****She let out a sigh. Then give me a sad smile. I love when she smile. Her smile is so sweet and kind. Like...a mother? I think. But this smile she gave me,is a sad smile. That time I don't know that is just a sympathy she gave me,not a love that I crave so much from a parents.** **

******"Are you angry with me?"**  
   "No. Now,what kind of game you would like to play?"  
   "I want to play hide and seek!"  
"Alright, you go hide and I count."  
   "1...2...3..." 

****I let out a happy shrill scream. I ran to the hall and hide behind my Ada's throne. The throne is so....BIG! I heard she enter the hall that I hiding in. She calling out for me.** **

******"Get out,get out where ever you are.."  
    
I clamped my mouth. Trying to hold me giggle. A giggle escape me. I wait for the fine lady to come to catch me,but she doesn't. I stuck a little me head and saw Ada back handed her in face. I let out a loud gasp and ran to Ada and scream at him.**

******"Why did you slap her?!"**  
    "Do not question me Thranduil."  
    "But this fine lady did nothing wrong! She just playing with me! I'm the one who asked her to!"  
    "This fine lady Thranduil,is a **PEASANT**. Her place is below us. Just a mere ant. Nothing more.  
    "But Adar...sh-she did nothing wrong!"  
    " You,go to the servant quarters, **NOW!** " 

****Ada ordered the lady to the servant quarters,she leaves obeying and crying in fear of committing treason.** **

****He then left me standing alone in the halls. I cry for the lady ,cry because I got no one to accompany me,cry because Ada doesn't even care for me.** **

****Next day and the hence,I don't see the fine lady anymore. I sneaked to the servant quarters to find her. Maybe she can accompany me again. I heard the others lady whispering to each other.** **

****"Poor Hürñèt,because of the brat she had to leave Mirkwood and go to Imladris. Just because she poor him."** **

****Ah,now I know it. She only pitied me,sentiment. I walked back to my room and wept.  
    ** **

****__________________________________________** **

****Legolas still reading his father's journal until he forget about his missing father. He turn to the next page. It's look like a week later after the maid has been banished. He continued.** **

****¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶¶** **

****I got no one to play with me. No one will accompany me. I don't even dare to ask all the ladies or gentleman to play with me nor accompany me. I already learn what happen to them week ago. All of them now hate me. Some of them scare of me. They don't even want to take a glance to me,afraid Ada will banished them.** **

****Ada never let me play again. All he asked me is to learn about the elves history,Middle-Earth history,diplomatic between elf and dwarves,sword practice and bow.** **

****"Ada~"  
I let my small legs to bring me to Adar,I shriek happily. I let a big grin plastered on my face. My eyes sparkle with joy. ** **

****Ada look up to me with a teary red eyes. Ada is...crying. His sad face turn to an angry one. He then slapped me in the face. He shout at me.** **

****"You is the one who make her leave me! You the one who kill her! You are just a brat! Why did she must go?! Just to saved you! You are the reason she died! You imbecile! You are the one who should died!"** **

****He keeps shouting at me and kick my stomach. He make me spitted out blood. I wipe my bloody mouth with my hand. I cry to him to stop hurting me.** **

****"A-ada! S-stop! It's,it's hur-rt!"  
"It's hurt huh?! Well it's even hurt me when your mother died! No you don't deserve to called her as your mother! You just bring bad luck to this family."** **

****"W-what are you sa-s-saying about Ada?"** **

****"Don't call me that you filthy creature. From now on,you call me as your king! Do you understand?!"** **

****"But Ada...I-I am your son..."** **

****"No,you never be my son. No son of mine is a murderer of his own mother."** **

****"From now,you only a prince,not my son."** **

****He lift his foot from my stomach and exit the halls. I cry even harder than the usual . I clutched at my shirt. Sobbing as loud as I could. Why is this happen to me? Why Ada hate me so much? Did I really hurt Naneth? Am I a bad child?** **

****++++++++++++++++++++++** **

****I retire to my room. Dragging my legs. Tears still streaming down my face,Ada cruel words repeating in my head. Maybe Ada is just tired,that's why he said something like that to me. Yes,that's right. Ada loved me, and I love him to. Right?** **

****Suddenly I at a place I don't even know. They place is abandoned and ruin half of it structure. A man with a metal armor covering his body and face standing before me. He got a long blond,golden hair. Holding a sharp glittering sword in his right hand. That man looks like an elf. But I can't make sure of that. The mask blocking his face from the sight.** **

****That man ran toward me and thrust my heart. I let out a groaned. My legs gone limps and make me drop to the floor. The man leaned his mouth to my ears,I can feel his lip brushed against my ears.** **

****"You are belong to me.."** **

****I threw my hands in the air. Kicking and screaming.  
It took me a few minutes to stop screaming. I panted. Tears threatened to spilled out. I touch my chest where the man pierce my heart and I found no injuries. I sigh in relieved.** **

****My room door creaked open,uncover Ada's mad face. He stormed into my room and pulled me out of the bed. He knocked my head to the floor rapidly. I saw red liquid on the floor. I know what it is. He then kicked me hard.** **

****"Why did you always ruining everything?! Why?! Do you know that you already disturb my slumber?!"** **

****"I-I'm so-so sorry!"  
"Well,your sorry got no use to me!"** **

****He dragged me by arm. Hooking his arm with me. His quick pace make me had to run on my small feet . Once or two I tripped and fall,he'll hit me. Telling me no elf is clumsy,especially a PRINCE.** **

****"Ada..."** **

****He suddenly stop. Making me stumbled over his back.** **

******"What did you called me?"**  
"I..."  
"I already told you not to me that! You are no longer my son! I am just your king now! Do you understand?!"  
"Yes "  
"Yes what?"  
"Yes my liege" 

****He seem satisfies with my answer. He continue dragging me until we reach the dungeon. He open one of the empty cells door and pushed me in. I slumped to the floor. He close the cell door and locked it. I ran to the cell door,trying to open it from the inside. I cry. It's so dark in here. I called out for him but he didn't come back. How could he left his child alone in the dark. I still so small in the elf lifetime.** **

****I hugged my body tightly to warm myself. This cell is so dark and cold. Something in the shadow called out for me.** **

****"Come here"** **

****I turn my head to the corner of the cell. But I saw nothing.** **

****"Come here"** **

****It call again. Somehow the voice make me feel safe. So I go to the corner of the room and sat there. A few minutes later I drifted into a deep sleep with some warm energy embraced me.** **

****==================** **

****Birds chirping entered my ears. Waking me up from the sleep. The cell got no windows,so the cell is still dark and cold. I go to the cell door,looking for Adar to release me. I waited patiently for hours but he don't came. My stomach growled in hungry. I pat my belly and said,** **

****"Just wait a little will you?"** **

****I looked for the signs of the guard and found none. It's repeat day by day. Adar still not letting me out or sending me some food . I falls to my knees. I learned a new things today.** **

****Adar never loved me.** **

****And nobody even care for me.** **

****

****After a week or so, Adar let me out of the cell. The guards bring me to my room. They hold my hand tightly and help me walked. I can't properly walk because I didn't walk in my stay and lack of food.** **

****When we arrive,I opened my room door and quickly shut it. I ran slowly to the bathroom and take a shower. I filled my tub with hot water and put a few drops of vanilla scent oil. Take off all my clothes,I dipped my left feet first,followed by the right. I sat straight in the tub,reach out for the honey smelled shampoo.** **

****I still remember what Ada said in my dream. He said that Naneth love to wash my hair using a honey shampoo when I still a new born. She forbid Ada to wash my hair using another smelled shampoo. I hope Ada is the same Ada in my dream.** **

****I rinsed my hair and dry it. I brushed my hair,wearing a new garments then I opened the windows in my room. How I love to see the forest. I really miss it. A knocked interrupt my though. I opened the door slightly and let it wide open for the servant to come in. The servant hand me a cup of hot honey milk and a few pieces of biscuits.** **

****My jaw hang open when I saw what she give me. It's not enough. It's like I gonna take a evening tea.** **

****"Why are you give me only this?"** **

****"I'm sorry my prince,but the king ordered it."** **

****After she said that,she took the tray and walked out.  
I ate the biscuits slowly. Savouring the taste. I need to stay strong. I drank the hot milk slowly. Sip by sip until it finished.** **

****I laid on my bed and drifted to sleep.  
||||||||||||||||||||||** **

****I felt like someone just dumped a bucket of cold water on my face. I quickly wake from my sleep and sat straight. Then I saw Adar standing in front of me with a bucket in his hand. Water running down my face and hair. Wetting my new garments and bed sheet.** **

****"What a lazy elfling are you? Get up! It's time for your self defense class."** **

****He walked out my room and and slammed the door. I change into a training suit and walked to the arena. Ada already in his battle armor. Shine with jewel and platinum. While I 'm just a leather suit. Easily get hurt. He throw me a blade. I catch it just in time. The blade is so long and heavy for me. I had to dragged the blades that look like a sword to me. Ada charge toward me. Slashing his sword to me. I dodge and dodge. I had to swing the blade with all my might. It's doesn't manage to attack Ada because I not managed to swing my blade fast enough and hard enough.** **

****I dropped my blade when Ada attack me. I ran away from him but he catch up with me fast. He slashing his sword in the air and managed to cut my arms. He ran even faster and tackle me to the ground. Fate decide that the ground that I fell full with stone and rock. My chest slumped hard. I can heard a crack. Pain flaring up to my chest. I think my ribs is broken. Ada doesn't seem to care about that. He put his sword to my neck and whispered to me.** **

****"You weak. So weak!"** **

****Then he left me alone. I can't get up. My chest is so hurt. I tried not to cry but failed. It's hurt too much! Why is Adar like this?!** **

****I laid there for hours until a guard came to the arena to start his training. He ran to me when he saw me. He knelled by my side and ask me.** **

****"My prince,why are you laying here?"** **

****He grabbed my shoulder to help me up but stop when I let out a yelp.** **

****"Are you alright?"  
He sound concerned from the bottom of his heart.** **

****"My chest....hurt!"** **

****He laid my on my back and touch my chest.** **

****"Three of your rib cage is broken. How is this happen?"** **

****"I fell here when I was training with Ada . "** **

****"You are too young for this kind of training Thranduil. You're father is too harsh with you. Let me take you to the healing room."** **

****Yes,for you,but for Adar. I am ready for all of this.** **


	19. Back to the past 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I post again. Auramagic18 asked something to me or rather pointed it out to me. Damn,I never think about it. I totally engrossed doing it till I forgot about an important matter. In this alternate universe or story,the Battle of the Last Alliance doesn't ripped Oropher life but rather Elu Thingol. That's mean Gil-Galad,Issidur, AND Elu Thingol died together in this war. Let just assume as Oropher participate in this war but not Thranduil,not Elrond,not Elros. Oropher died in another war which I will post later. Doriath did fall but not because the sons of Feanor or the dwarf of Moria or whatever. Duh,I'm not making a Silmallirrion story am I? To be honest,I never read any of Tolkien books. No,don't look at me like that! This is my story,so I do what I want!
> 
> As I tagged,this is a twisted story with no plot. Believe me,there is no plot. All the crap I put in this work I get it from the movie and a bit wikipedia. So,don'r blame me. Just join the ride and see what happen shall we? I post this chapter just because to explained this to one who ever wonder. (Do u?)
> 
> Well,enjoy!

The captain of the guards carried my with his strong arms. I snuggle a little to him and I can felt his chest vibrating when he chuckle. I look up to him and look in his eyes. He stop chuckling and give me a smile. A genuine smile,not pitied smile. When we arrive at the healing room,he laid me on the bed. He then walked out the room. I got scare.

"Are you leaving me too?" I ask sadly.

He look at me with a confused face.

"Too? No,I'm going to call the healer."  
"You're coming back again right?"  
"Yes Thranduil"

He spoke the truth,he coming back with a healer. After healer finished treating me, the captain of the guard sat on the empty chair beside my bed. 

"I'm sorry for making you staying here. You can get back to your work please."  
"No,it's fine. Luckily it's my free day today. I can company you for a while."  
"Thank you...can I ask you something?"  
"Yes,what is it child?"  
"Can...can I call you Adar?"

I turn my face quickly,ashamed about what I just said.

××××××××××××  
**Laeg P.O.V(Captain of the guards)**

"Can...can I call you Adar?"

I'm quiet shock hearing what this elfling just said to me. He..,he is a prince. I don't deserve to get this such honor. I know that he got not mother. The queen died when he just a baby. He must be craved for the love of mother,not a father. The king is still live. He sure love his heir. The best gift that his wife can gave him.

"But why may I ask?" 

"A...adar doe-doesn't love me...he-he hate me"  
He answered me with a shaky voice. I know he already crying. I pat his shoulder.

"Why would you said that? Your Adar surely love you."

"No!"  
Now he face me with a teary face. How it shattered my heart to see him crying . A elfling like him should be happy,not this broken. Thranduil sure a cute elfling. His face smoothed my heart at the first sight.

"He-he said I-I I'm just a bad elfling. I-I kill N-Na-Naneth! He-he already dis-discard me as his son!"

He crying harder. That explained why he's not acting as an elfling but a mature one. Oh Valar! I can't believe that Oropher would do such things. But an elfling wouldn't lie. I hugged him. He snuggle closer to me. Seeking comfort . I wonder how long he ever got a embrace from Oropher. The king is sick when her queen gone. Now he abandoning his one and only heir. Thranduil is still small. He a need a comfort from his parents. He's still growing. It could be a bad effect to him.

"I'm so-sorry if I'm asking too much.." 

"It's okay ion-neg (my son)"

He stiffen when I address him like that. He clutched tightly to my shirt and crying. Repeating 'I'm sorry'.  
I draw a circle on his back and sing him a lullaby my mother used to sang for me. His cry turn to a sob and soon he drifted into sleep. I kissed his forehead and carried him to his room.

He is the best child I could ask for.  
==================================

 

Twins rivers flowed from Legolas' eyes. He doesn't know that his father's life already be so hard when he still an elfling. His father accused him as a murdered. Doesn't have any friend,tortured, always left alone,not knowing a mother love. Even Legolas lost his mother when he still young,at least he know what is a mother love. Now,he know that his father had to beg to a mere guard to love him as his own child.

   Suddenly he recall that he had to search for his father. He could be anywhere! He ran out from his room,wiping his wet teary eyes with the back of his hand. 

  Still holding the book,he headed to the stable. He jump on his mount and spank the horse. Before the horse can start running,Elrond stop it. His mount jumped in shock making Legolas fell to the ground. He touch at back of his neck and groaned.

  "Why...did you do that?!" He shouted.

"Forgive me. But I do believe you got a realm to take care of."

  

"Is this realm more important than search for my father?!"

"Yes" Elrond replied calmly.

"No! My father's life is more important!"

"Yes,that true,but your father treasure this realm like he treasure you. He already spent his youth to bring this realm to all it's glory. Don't let it go wasted."

  

"Fine!"

Legolas went to the halls and sat upon his father majestic throne . He know that his father's throne is huge. But he doesn't know that it this massive huge until he sat upon it. He can see all inches of this halls. He felt incredibly powerful yet a big burden slumped on his shoulder. He just replace his father for a while but he can feel how hard this position could be. He doesn't want to take the throne. He opened the journal to continue reading it while waiting for something to do.

###############################

  My new Adar had to go to work. He said I can visit his home to meet with his wife. But I didn't go to his home. I know it inappropriate to visit someone unannounced. My king already teach me that. Memory flood into my mind.

I was running to Adar bedchamber. I pushed his door open and run into his lap. I cried on his strong broad chest. He pushed me harshly from his lap. Make me fall to the hard floor. I stunned.

  "What are you doing wretched?"  
   
  "I...I just want to seek comfort from you Adar."

  That is a truth. Some ladies in the kitchen torment me and bullied me. They said that I only bring trouble whenever I go. They doesn't want to get banished by Adar. They hit me with thing they can reach. My hand and body bruised by their action. They then splashed me with a bucket full of weird smelling liquid ..  I ran from them and went to Adar.

  "And why are you smelling so foul and wet? Now you have dirtying my robes and wetting my room! You must be punished. Let it be your lesson."

He unbuckle his belt and pinned me to the floor. He quickly disrobe me and began slashing my back with his belt. Every slash drew blood and tearing my flesh open. His belt made of metal not of leather. I screamed in agony. It's hurt so much,but comparing to how much my heart broken with his action,this is nothing.

   He slashed me harder everytime, each time I screamed he will laugh like a maniac. It seem so fun for him to watch me broken and hurt in front of him.

   And I know one thing.  
   How much he love to see me broken,weak.  
   That day I swore that I will never crying in front of him.  
   Never again seeking his comfort.  
   NEVER...

  A strong breeze of cold wind snapped me out of my though. I realized that now is the time for my diplomatic lesson. I walked to my closet and took out my regal robes. I took off my casual attire and froze in front of my mirror. Cut,bruised and old scars painted all over my body. Some of them still healing. I bowed my head down in ashamed . 

   Suddenly I heard the trees calling for me. I walked to my window and opened it widely. Nature is my only friend. Loyal ones also. They never betrayed me. Always by my side. As they do now. The weep for me. Singing my some lullaby. They whispered to me.

  "Don't cry precious one..."

  "We always with you..."  
   
  "Now tell us what's wrong..."

  "My body full of shammed,cause by none of my own father...it's a shamed when your body is full of scars by tortured and not battle..."

  "Fret not dear..."

  "We can help you..."

The trees moved their branches closer to me,touching my head. More like patting me. A warm energy washed over me. I feels like new. I look on my hands that not long ago full with scar now gone. No more scars decorated my body. I beamed at this.

  "What did you do? Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I hugged the branches. The branches wrapped around me like an embraced gesture.

   "We didn't do anything dear,you are the one who did it."

   " we only showed you the way."

  "You can used nature magic love,we only helped you to used it. Nothing more."

   "Remember this little one,we always with you. Just call out for us when you need us."

  The trees retreated their branches and went quiet again. I set out to the halls to meet with all the councillors .

£££££££££££££££££

"We must strengthened our border my king!"

"Yes! We shouldn't let anyone look at us like a worm in dirt."

"Do you got any suggestion my liege?"

All this diplomatic make the gears in my head spinning furiously. Sharp my thinking. I can thinks a lot of things to strengthened our defences. Also our relations with another realm. My king look like he lost in his thought. Clearly he can't think anything about this. He always depends on his councillors ..

   "I need to think about this. What does the rumors said about Greenwood?"

  "Lot of peoples said that Greenwood is a penetrable realm. It got no defence nor a great king to took care of her. Even a mere human can breach our safety. Rumors also said that our realm have been a target for the evil to spread it's influence."

  I know this is a serious matter. Greenwood can fall from all her glory when darkness set upon her. Tis is true that our king is a weak one. Too selfish,so arrogant to heed to anyone. Even his own heir.

  One of the ambassadors turns to me. His gazed set upon me. Make me uncomfortable somehow. 

   "Do you got any suggestion my prince? You always the one with excellent ideas."

This make me received a dagger glare from my king. Swallowing the lump in my throat I answered.

  "Y-yes..,I got a-a few ideas."

   "Then share with us please"

    "We put a glamour upon our border to cloud the outsiders realm. With this,they cannot found the way to the entrance of Greenwood. Let them lost in the wood. Or we can set a trap that can alert us when someone touching them."

    I got this ideas when I remember the trees lesson this morning, they teach me how to set glamour upon myself. No one can released it but me.

   "What a great suggestion my prince! You'll make a great king one day"

  Adar growled at me. He then gesture me to come closer. He whispered to my ears.  
    
   "Meet my at my chamber" with that he left.

I know what is going to happen to me. My punishment.

 ================================

Today is the same as always. The king still searching my fault. Never satisfied with my work. Never tried to spent some time with me. He still tortured me if he got a problem handling the realm. He also drinking now. He always drunk in the court. Spitting insults to me in front of the ambassadors. 

He still blamed me for Naneth's died. I don't even know who is my Naneth. I can't remember her face. I can't remember how she loved me. Or maybe she hate me too. Like the king. It's really hard for me to live here. Adar still not coming back from the hunted. It's been a week now. I stared out to the sky,praying he will make it alive. I don't want to lose someone who actually love me.

I hook my bow on my back and ran to the wood. I need to practice my shooting skill. It can be useful for me. The coach said I got a keen eyes. I also got a strong arms. It a good qualities needed to be a archer. I jumps on the trees. Searching for things to be shoot. I saw a leaf fall. I aim my arrow to it. And fired. My arrow hit the center of the leaf. I let out a huff. My skill got better and better. It encourage me continue sharpened my talent. Who know if I can be a legendary archer in the elves history? Everything is possible. 

 

Except love.

 

I heard a horn being blew from the southern tower. I know what it is. The hunt party already return from their mission! That's mean Adar! I hop from branches to branches. Asking the trees to bring me to them. They gladly help me. I can see the southern tower more clearly now. I jump off the branch and ran toward the party. When I saw the face of the one I've been waiting,I jumps to him. Wrapping my arms around his neck. He shocked at first then wrapped me in a hug.

He swung me and laughing. All the others elves watched us. Some of them had a smooth smile,the other just shaking their heads . Luckily,the king is not here to see my inappropriate behaviour. Adar kneeled in front of me and pinch my cheeks.

"Ouch"

He pinched me even harder and shaking my head. I pout at him and made him chuckle. When he laugh,something blossom in my heart. Is this what called as happiness? The love of parents? I want this feeling more.

"How I miss you my ion. How do you fare?"

"I'm good Adar!" I beamed.

Some of the elves shocked at what I call Adar as. They didn't know about my issues with the king. I'm no longer his son,just a prince. No more.

"Well ion-neg,I got something for you."

"Really?! What is it?! Gimme! Gimme!"

This is the first time I got a present. Excited take over me. Than I remember something. I'm a prince. I should act like one. The king already taught me.  
_________________________

It happen when some of the noble ladies come to visit us. I accidently ran over them and knocked myself down. I quickly stood up and pat my robes. I bowed to them and apologized.

"Forgive me my ladies. How rude of me."

They all giggle at my behaviour. I furrowed my brows. I asked them.

"Care to share your joke m'lady?"  
I look up. One of them got a pair of sparkling deep blue eyes. Raven waving long hair,long bangs, with a tiara decorated with rubies place neatly on his head.. I stunned. She's so beautiful. She bowed back to me.

"Forgive me if we hurt your feeling my little prince. It's not a joke. We just merely loved your politeness and you are a nice gentlemen. A handsome and cute one too."

My face flush read. My ears tip heat up. I turn my face to another directions. She giggle again.

"Our prince is a shy one! How cute of him!" 

She wrapped me in a hug tightly. Kissing my cheek. I blushed even harder.

"S-stop.."

"No...you're too cute. Sooooo cute!"

I don't know a pair of eyes watching me in the dark.

When the noble lady already finished her trip here, she gave me a last hug and crying a little. She doesn't want to leave me.

I let ou a relief sigh. At last,she go home. One guard strode to me. 

"You father demand your presence in his bed chamber my prince."

I wonder why he call out for me. I knocked his chamber door and waited.

"Come in." He replied is a hoars deep voice. Sending chills own my spine.

I slowly open the door. My whole body shake in fear. His room only lit with a candle,making the room looked gloom. The king got a big smug grin on his face. Eyes gleaming in excited. He really looked forward to hurt me. I don't know what fault that I did this time. My small body shook even harder. My legs go numb under me.

"Come here" he commanded. 

Who am I to resist his order.

"W-what did-did I-I do mm-mmy k-king?"

"What did you do hmm?"

He grabbed my face. Yanked my hair backward. He banged my head against the walls. The sound of my head bangs echoed in the room. My world spinning. I can't control my body balance,and slumped to the floor. I saw the king tower over me through my half lid open eyes. He walked to the cupboard and reach something.

Something shining in his hand. I focus my sight,and eyes wide with fear. He holding a dagger in his hand. Is he mad?! I crawled backward. He continue walked forward to me. Each step he took toward me, I crawled back. Suddenly my back hit the wall. There's no way to go. I'm trapped. Dead. He holding the dagger in front of his face and lick it with his tongue. His eyes wild. 

"Did you think I don't know you mingled with the noble lady huh? Remember this, I got my eyes on you always,everytime,everywhere." He sneered.

He put his hand over me head. Tears rushed to my eyes. I whimpered. He held the dagger high,and stabbed it in my shoulder. I screamed. He pulled the dagger out roughly and stabbed at my hand this time. The dagger sticking out off my hand and pinned to the floor. I winched and screamed. 

"You pretend to be a cute little gentle elfling huh? Trying to attract her attention to you. Bumping into her and apologize. Like a gentlemen. You are a Prince of Greenwood,so act like one,not be a innocent ,naive elfling!"

My king just laugh maniacally. He is insane! He pulled the dagger and motion to stabbed me again. This time,I kick at his groin and ran. He shouted after me but I continued running. One of my hand pushed on my shoulder to stop the bleeding,the other one just limp,hanging while I ran to my room.

I can't go to the healing room. The healers surely asked a lot of questions. If this secret uncovered,my life going to be in the afterlife. No more sunlight for me,no more nature,no more joy,no more love.

I opened my drawer and took out the bandage. I took off my shirt,leaving me chest. Wrapped the bandage around my shoulder and my right hand. It took a weeks for someone young like me to recover. The wound is deep. In a couple of minutes,my bandage already soaking wet. I let it be. I wept again. My tears almost run out day by day. Always crying. My eyes red and puffy. Bloodshot. The trees calling for me again. 

"Come here my darling..."

"Let us ease your pain..."

"Let us give you some protection..."

"Come to us...let us guard you for tonight..."

I jumped out of the window onto the nearest branches. All the tree moving closer to each other. They lace their branches together,forming a bed for me. They ask me to sleep with them tonight. I just nodded my head and cry. I pour all my pain to them. They gladly hear me out. Give me some courage to face all this trials. 

"You are destined to face through a great fate my dear..."

"Don't you give up here...stand your ground young one. Remember that we always with you..."

"More trials will stand on your way in the future,it's you who decide to defeat it all or surrender..."

"Remember that the young ONE..."

They sung me a wood language lullaby. My eyes felt so heavy. I yawned. Their language sound so soft and melodic. I don't know why the nature always make me feel safe,feel so calm. Soon, I drifted into sleep with the fireflies shone upon me.

____________________________

" I'm sorry for my bad behaviour Adar. Thank you for brought me a give from your journey. You must be tired. Here let me help you."

My Adar face changed from happy to a sad one. Did I do something wrong? Why did I always ruin everything?! That why the king always mad with me. I just a living disaster. A sudden heat on my face snapped me from my thought. Adar is caress my face gently. I looked into his eyes confused.

"Why are trying to be so mature Thranduil? Sometimes we can be ourself. No need to stay behind those cold mask. Please,can you do it for me? Smile. You smile can make the shadow run my ion-neg, it can shine the world."

Tears filled my eyes. That us the first time people said something like that to me. I never felt this happy in my life. I hugged his legs tightly. I still too short,barely reach his waist. He bent and ruffles my hair. I smiled brightly to him. He rach his backpack and let out a bow and a quiver full with arrows. I smile brightly and gasp. It's the best present ever! But I still need time to heal my hand fully. 

"Thank you Adar! It's the best present ever!" I stand on my toes and kiss his cheek.  
===================

"Saes! Daro! Adar!" 

I screamed,shriek,yelling,thrashing,pleading, but he didn't stop. He keeps going hitting me,kicking me,stabbing me. He slashed my skin open with his blade. He also coated the blade with a poison. The poison entered my veins,spreading in my body. The poison make me feel so numb,then it's start it work.

First,it will feed on all the magic my body can consume and produce. 

Blocking all my magic. The poison can stay in my body for days. He also put the poison in my drink everyday. He hate to see me wrapped in glamour. He loves to see my shame. It make him satisfied,proud so much with his art work. 

"Hahahahha. Scream,begging me...kneel to me."

Tortured have been my daily routine. Every night he will come to my room,with whip nor blade or dagger to hurt me. All the servant just ignored what happen around them. Knowing that the king wouldn't be pleased to be object. None of them would help me. 

Second,it will make me hypersensitive.

He stabbed me at the leg,I winched an dragged my leg away frantically. He hold the blade strongly. When I dragged my leg,he tore my skin,revealing my bone. I screamed and screamed but never cry. As I vowed,I will never cry in front of him again.

His maniac facial expression never changed. He beat me roughly. I crawled away frantically. My nerves raw to touch. But this effect not last. The third is a nightmare one. 

Hallucination.

Draining me inside out. Make me experienced the past,something I never gone through,the things I most feared,memories repeating themselves,new memories being put into my mind. Lastly,it will make me mad.

The final point will be death. Damaging my mind,suffering my mind,continous shocked to my body. Without the counterattack to this poison, I will die.

That's what he want. No,I can't let it happen. I am strong. I can faced this. I can and I will. 

"Enjoy you pain..."

My mind drew empty from reality,entering the fantasy. Dragging me into rememberance . that I wished to be forgotten and lock away. I screamed in agony. Recalled all the betrayed,the tortured,the isolated,the unneeded,wrecked emotion. The horrors pour into my skull. The fear overtake my control. Tears now streaming down my eyes. 

Tossed my head to side by side. Banged against the floor. I forgot about all the pain,forgot about my surrounding. Drowning into the scary fantasies.

"S-stop it...please...saes..."

I can't go through this anymore...

..................

The guards dragged me from the king's room,throwing me in to the dungeon. A big puddle of blood formed under me. My body went limp,all the energy slowly left my body. I wept. My heart ache,mental scars burning. I hugged my body tightly. Silver tear make it way down. I hitched.

"Thranduil..." 

"Hold on,be strong,everyday...hope will grow."

A soft,melodic,angelic voice called my name. A soft blue light embraced me. Calming me down. I feel like someone patting my head,caressing my hair slightly. It's looks like a woman formed. She took and put my head on her lap. 

"I'm here...don't you fear...I always love you. Your real Adar too..."

She touch my chest,above my heart. 

Who is this woman? What is the meaning of true Adar? I wondered. But before I could questioned her,my world went pitched black.

It's been a week now I've stayin' in the dungeon. The guards unlock my shackles. Releasing me from the metal binding. I slumped back. One of the guards dragged me by the leg.  
Leaving me bruised and wounded. They didn't bother to treat me. threw me onto my bed,and leave. I peer my eyes on the mirror. My look is such a horror.

My eyes purple-ish black,sunken deep into the socket. My hair covered with dirt. Oily face. Body covered with dried blood. My cloth already shredded into nothing. My back full with new and old wound. Still bleeding. I spent a few days trapped inside my room. Tried to regain my strength .. As I got a small energy to walk,the first thing I do is take a bath.

Two days later,I had to handle the court 'cause the king is absence with a personal excuse.

I pushed the heavy door with all my might. My face still too pale,my eyes dulled without any emotions. Just a void. I already learned how to lock all my emotions. Hiding behind the thick mask I wore everyday. I walked in proud,my chin held high,snobbish face,wearing a regal court robe dye in blue and silver. All the councillors and elders looked at me in awe. I'm still an elfling,still new in life yet high in knowledge and mature 

"Ambassadors,councillors and elders. Forgive me with my lateness. I wish we can start our court now"

I said in a stern strong voice. Keeping my stoic expression.

All the members just nodded at my statement.

"It's alright young one,you still learning,yet you are better than the king himself"

I winched at that. I'm better? No,it's impossible. Just a coincidence. I took my place at my chair on the dais and sat. I put my leg on the other's. And start the court.

"Well,what information did you bring today?"

"My prince,our people thought that maybe they can sells their veggies,herbs and fruits at the market at the realm of men. What do you think?

"An excellent thinking. We can stabilized our realm also found an allies. Before I could give any confirmation,I need to discuss this matter with our king and the master of the men."

"Thank you my prince"

"Anything else?"

"Yes,I heard some ill news about our people. The rest of middle earth talking about us. They said that Greenwood elves is just a selfish creature,never letting nor inviting anyone into their realm. Isolated in the deep base. We need to changed their impression to us."

"What a ill news indeed. I don't know that our realm and people got this critical status. But what they said is not wrong. We are isolated. Lived within our people only. I got this suggestion. Will you hear them?"

"Of course!"

"Maybe we can invited all the people in middle earth in every occasion we held. We can threw a big parties and fill them with entertainment .. What do you think of this?"

"Brilliant my prince, we are so blessed to be gifted with a wise prince like you. You still young yet so wise."

"Don't compliment me too much Ambassador Ryuit. I'm still learning. I think our court have ended here. You all can dismiss."

All of them cleared the halls as I requested. I slumped on my chair and sigh. Too much issues between Middle Earth and Greenwood. I had to visit the City of Dale. Maybe we can ties some agreement and contract. It's a good thing for both of the realm. I make up my mind. I going to the City of Dale at the end of this week. I could ask some help from Imladris nor Lothlorien.

I stand up and exits the halls.

No more a naive elfling.

No more.


	20. Back to the past 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to say that the Back to the past Part is still a long way to go. This chapter is the ned of the first phase.

I already wrote a letter to Imladris and Lothlorien. Asking if they can let me borrow one of their best ambassador to gain the contract with Dale. Unfortunately,King Gil Galad had to decline my request. They also facing a problem with their realm. Luckily for me,Lord Celeborn is sending me two of his elves to help me. That's more than enough.

I trained everyday in this few weeks to prepared myself to face any battle. I need to strengthened my welding skill . And I did it. 

Today is the day. I already ask two of my personal guards and Adar to accompany me to the City of Dale. The willingly followed me. I ordered them to meet at the main gate of Greenwood. 

Now,we only have to wait the arrivals of the elves of Lothlorien. A sound of running horses informed me that they already here. The trees also tells me that they only two,no guards. What a brave elves to travel so far without any protection. 

I can see two dark haired elves. Both riding a black mare. What shocked me is they both got a similar face! They are twins! The stopped their horses right in front of us.

Jump off their mount,they bowed in unison. One of them greet themselves.

"Mae govannen. My name is Elrond and this is my twins brother,Elros." The elf name Elrond introduce himself.

"Mae govannen elves of Lothlorien. My name is Caesar Laegion. I am one of the ambassadors here. This is my Adar,Laeg,as the Captain of the Guards." I lied swiftly.

"Thank you for coming here."

"It would be our pleasure"

Elros shrugged. Just in a glance I know that this elf is a lazy one,rude,inappropriate,complaining. Manner less . But Elrond,he got a good qualities in him to be a great ruler one day. 

"Where is the prince?" Elsros asked.

"I'm sorry for my prince's absence. He got an important issues to be settled immediately."

"What?! We come here from the place so far from here! And now you said he's not here?!"

"Once again,he said sorry for not joining this trip. I'm the one who replace him."

Ah..someone is not satisfied with this...  
The guards and Adar already tense by my side. 

"Are you joking me? Who are you trying to negotiate with men? You just a mere drooling elfling. And your prince,is just a old elf who can't fulfilling his words. Left us with a bunch of idiots and an elfling. You kiddo,just go back to your Naneth..."

My eyes went wide at the mention of Naneth. Who is he to talk about my Naneth? I realized that my fist clenched. I took a deep breath. He really did tease my patience.

"It such a wasted of m..."

Before he can finished his sentences,Issidur already pinned him on the ground. 

"Issidur! Now!"

I command him. He snapped his head toward me. Before he release Elros,he whispered.

"Hold your tongue child. Do not insulted our prince like that. He is wise and kind compared to you. And for your information,he is far more younger than you."

Issidur stand up and straightened his robes. Return by my side.

" SayI'm sorry to your prince" he whispered. I nodded.

"As I said ere Elros, I am one of the ambassadors here. Yes I am no royal figured and just a drooling elfling,but I'm no fool. And for his Naneth,the prince don't have any Naneth."

He just bowed in shamed. Elrond already pale with his brother behaviour. I continued.

"Do not act like you know the prince and me. Do not underestimate someone with just looking at them. Do not judge the book by it's cover"

"I'm sorry for my brother's ill behaviour about your prince."

"It's not you who need to apologised Elrond. It's him."

Elros just whispered.

"I'm sorry"

"Forgiven" I confirmed.

I don't need all this drama.

____________________________

**Elrond P.O.V**

There is something intimate about Caesar. His auras is different. It's radiating so bright like an elder. He also claimed that he is son of Laeg,but no similarity between him and Laeg. He also looks so wonderful and powerful even he only dressed in a simple leather suit.

Standing tall with his chin held high,look like someone with a high standard,more than a son of captain of the guard. His voice stern and strong. Like he used to command. 

Spirit full of passion and confident. Never hesitate. But no emotion shown in his eyes. His eyes not shimmering like any other elfling,they were dulled. He also not act like an elfling,but as an adult. 

He far too mature for his age. He also shocked when Elros talked about the prince Naneth.  Greenwood trully full of mystery. Especially this elfling called as Caesar Laegion. I need to uncover this mystery.  
**********************

I feel a gaze is set upon me. From the corner of my eyes,Elrond is staring at me like he can see through me. Burning his gaze at the back of my head. While Elros looking at me upside down. What's wrong with them? Is it about my clothing? Is it not a good match. I picked it on rushed. I hate the way people looking at me in mess. I tugged at Adar suit and he bent a little to my level.

  "Adar,is there something wrong with my attire?" I whispered.

  "No ion-neg. Why did you ask all of sudden?"

  "The twins looked at me like I am a lost peacock" I shifted my gaze from Adar to the twins.

  "Don't say that. Maybe you are just too cute to be resist" he laugh.

  "Don't call me like that! I-I'm not going to eat that flattery" I pout.

   The guards only shook their head at my behaviour. I quickly regain my calm and straightened my suit. Tucked my stray hair behind my pointy ear.

    Adar caught me off guard. He tickle my side,trying to make me laugh. I lose my balance and fall to him in order to contain my laugh. I only let out a cough to cover my laugh. He frowned a bit. Suddenly,mischief smile formed on his thin lips. Owh oh,this can't be good.

   "No Adar,I don't know what you up to but I know..."

  Before I can finished my sentences,he picked me up and put me on his shoulder. I yelp a little at the sudden changed. He jump on the tree and run along the branch. Jump from tree to tree he sped up his pace. I stumble a little and tightening my grip on his shoulder.

  "A-adar! It's too fast!"  
Honestly,it's too fast for my liking. I loved the scenery but not in this stated. I feel not safe plus happy. What a weird.

"Stop!"  
"No,you're going to enjoy it!" He said with a slight of tease. Oh no,I feel like I'm going to threw up . At the end, I loose my grip and fall backward. Jerked my hand up I screamed.

"Adar!"  
"Ion!"

He tried to reach for my hand but fail. There is a little spaces between our fingers. His fingers only manage to brush mine not laced with my nor grabbed it. I swoosh down. Closed my eyes,waiting for the pain of hit. But none came. Instead of pain I felt,it was a warm,hard surfaced ,earth smelled things wrapped around me.

   I creaked open my eyes a little and and take a look. It was the trees. They save me again. Like they always does. I thank the trees for their help. And they just hummed in respond. I smile a little. The nature is one and only friend I ever had in my life. Loyal. Never betrayed me so far. I'm grateful with that.

   Adar look at me wide eyes from the ground. His face turns white and his lips apart slightly. Fear clearly shown in his dark coal eyes. The trees lowered me to the ground,and unwrapped me. As my legs contact with the ground,I stumble a little feeling the sudden weight upon my legs. I tried to regain my balance. Before I fell hard to the ground,strong muscle knotted arms catch me. Pulled to him. I heard a faint chant over and over again.

"Forgive me"

Tears sprung to my eyes. I bit my lower lip to put myself together. I took a big hale of air. I return the embrace and hush him.

"It's okay Adar. It's not your fault"  
I assure. But he still look at me with a guilty face. It make me felt guilty also. Oh Valar,did I have to wrecked everything up? I pat his thigh and smile a little bit to him. His tight face seems relaxed a little and he smooch my forehead. Mumble a thank you.

  Four pairs of eyes watched us intensely. I'm just ignoring them and enjoying this little peace. Of course everything come with price. Taking it a little bit won't hurt right?

====================

**Elrond P.O.V**

  I watched the father and son having their moment a little. Laeg tickled Caesar side to draw some laugh from the child. This peek my interest . I wonder if this elfling will act like a elfling he should be. Unexpectedly,he didn't laugh. He still buried his true self deep inside. I know how hard he want to laugh free,but he conceal that desire. His face crumble a little forcing the laugh stay in his throat. Caesar is truly an interesting elfling. 

  With his extraordinary auras that surrounded him,illuminated from him. Brightly shine almost challenge the elders aura's. Eyes dulled keeping a thousands unfolded secrets . Face expressionless,making them hard to be read.

   Weight on my shoulder pulled me out of my mind. Elros patted me. 

"What are you thinking of?"  
"It's about Caesar. Don't you think there is something weird about him?"  
"Nope,just an arrogant little cheeky bastard"  
Elros let out a shrugged and folded his arms on his chest. I wonder why Elros didn't like the elfling.

  "Where are they went?"  
  "Don't know. Laeg suddenly scooped that bastard in his arms and hop to the branch. Then gone. Only their guards left behind"

   "We're wasting our time here" Elros tapped his foot impatiently.   
"Patient Elros. Let them be for a while. It done no harm to us"

  A high pitched scream cut through the forest. Caesar! I ran along with the guards toward the scream. Elros trailed me. What displayed in front of me is totally freaking me out. My eyes bulge wide . Froze in fear. Caesar is falling from 200 meters above. Laeg is catching up with his head looks over Caesar. Extended his hand to reach for Caesar. Unfortunately they failed. What happen next is even more shocking.

   The trees extended their branches and wrapped around Caesar to safe him from falling straight to the ground. Oh Elebereth! Such a magnificent sight to be hold. The nature respond to Caesar. Such a living forest here! Even in Lothlorien,the trees did speak to the  but rarely. This what make the wood elves diffrent from the light elves. But I never knew that there is any elf managed to have this deep connection with nature.

This elfling is surely something.  
************************

I broke the hugged first. I patted Adar again and gave him a small tight smile. He looked me in the eyes and a wavered smile crept across his face. A cleared throat sound interrupted me. I turn to the left and saw the guards and the twins surrounded. Oh my. I already make a public display here.

"Sorry to disturb your....erm affection. But we have a deal to be knot " Elrond state with a sincere smile.

  "Yeah,we would like to go home as soon as possible" this time Elros spoke.

  "Im sorry. We depart now" I shocked at how flat my voice sounded. Not a hint of shame in it. Well,what can I do about it?

   We all jumped on our mount and start our quest. I rode my big white horse slowly. Let Adar and the guards rode in front of me,leading the way.  
I saw the forest thinning bit by bit and I know that we almost out of our border. I never been outside of my realm. Excited and curiosity burst inside of me. A big smile stretch across my face. Showing my pearl white teeth. I didn't know that Elrond is staring at me.

"Caesar" a soft whispered called out my fake name.  
The smile formed earlier vanished into thin air. I slipped back behind my stoic mask. Looking over Elrond I asked,

"What is it?" I asked in a  cold tone.

  I don't really know how to respond to another elf,now to respond with a fully stranger,even one of my kin. Elrond just gave me a calm face then a smile. What's wrong with him? How can he be this calm and friendly to a complete stranger he barely know?! A small tugged of jealousy arise in my heart. What is this? He..he make me feel like he want to befriend with me. He looks like he got everything. Friends,realm,comfort,siblings,family,love.

   My heart beat fast in my rib cage. Like it's going to explode in any time. My face flushed with heat, and my hands is shaking. I turn my face to another direction to avoided Elrond silly face. Somehow make me felt angry.

"There's something I would like to ask you. Will you answer it?" 

At last,waiting for him to speak felt like eternity. What is he wished to know? Turn to face him again, I raised an eyebrow.

"Depends on"

Elrond chuckle at my respond. What's so funny. I truly can't understand this elf. He kind of hard to read. But some part of him is suffocated me. He's too kind and warm. How-how can he be like that. Like no sorrow nor burden slung upon his shoulder. I-I want to be like that. Free from all misery and pain and melancholic. Able to laugh,to expressed my own feeling. Able to fell love and be love. Able to journey out to Middle Earth. Gain a new knowledge . Gain a new acquaintance . Maybe some friends. Yes friends.

Maybe I can asked him why he can be so calm and happy. Without worrying anything,without thinking how to keep survived. Without a lot of chores to be done. Without thinking how managed the realm by yourself. Without thinking to be hit. Don't have to conceal all your emotions. Getting to do what you want. What does it feels? What does it feels of freedom and love?

"There is something odd about you Caesar. Something I can't work on to. Your mind like maze,your face like a mask and your heart...like a stone" Elrond poet.

"Will you just straight to the point. I'm not the one with riddles" 

I snapped. Elrond look at me disbelief with my sudden temper. Now,I did feel bad. I'm just hurting a person who's going to help me! What a fool I am! I opened my eyes slowly. Not aware when did I close them.

"I'm just curious about the prince of yours.  
What was his name? Ah,Thranduil right?"

"Yes"

"I'm just curious about something..." He trailed.

"How can you curious about him when you never meet him?"

I said in low tone. Not bothering to answer him politely. Somehow his curiosity make me feel angry.

"Calm yourself Caesar. I know all of you are loyal with your prince"

Huh,not all of them. Just...a few. Maybe.

"Forgive me"

"About earlier. When Issidur said that your prince is far more younger than us? Is he still an elfling like... you?" He gesture to me.

"Yes..."

==========================

**Elrond P.O.V**

Looks like the prince is an elfling. Did this realm got a lot of elfling? Bless them. It's hard to meet an elfling. They are a gift from Valar.

"Oh. I though he already an adult elf. A lot of rumors about how he improve this realm. Like all of us, hearing about his ideas is so fascinating. So...maybe he already an adult. I don't know that he still...an elfling"

'Ah...about that. Looks like people though that I already an old man. Amusing.' Though Thranduil.

"How can he be in the court this young and how you can be in the court too?" I asked.

"The prince always the one with ideas to defend this realm and ways to improve it. Not like the king who always depending on his ambassadors. Let alone to manage the realm that belong to him!"

I can't miss a single beat of hatred and venom in Caesar voice. It's like he hate Oropher from the bottom of his heart. What conflict is occur between them?

"As for me" his voice has return to his usual cold.

"I am one of the ambassadors that help the king. They way I manage to enter his court is because of my connection with nature"

"All the wood elves have a connection with nature right? Like us,we can talk to the trees too but not always. What make you diffrent than the usual or other wood elves?"

One of tree branches near him and offered him a bunch of berries. He smile sweetly an pluck the berries. He look so cute when he smile like that. However the smile not reach his eyes .He mutter a thanks and eat the berries. Oh Valar,the nature so in love with him. 

"Don't play dump with me Elrond. I know you already figure it out about that earlier. No use to play game with me"

Intelligence one. Interesting .

"I don't want to tells the details to you"

Why? Ugh,this is torture! I wish to know more about him!

"And Elrond,stop digging more than you should about me..." He hissed and rode faster.

He already knew my motive. Caesar..you so interesting . Your small threat can't stop me.  
*******************

I rode faster to get away from Elrond. He's digging too much. Too much that can destroy my plan. The view became more clearer as the sunlight pour brightly without any obstacle. Then I saw a beautiful shore lay in front of me. Crystal clear water,letting me saw what beneath it. Colourful pebbles scattered in the warm water. Fishes swam gracefully with their family. Seaweed dances along with the wave. It's such a breath taking sight. And that's mean we already at the end of our border.

  Adar held out a hand to gesture us to stop at the track. He jumps off his mount and strode toward me. He held out his hand and slid them below my armpits. He carried me down and put me on the ground. I wondered why we stop here. Were still in Greenwood,not the human land Esgaroth. I saw a short bridge with a short thick pole on it at the end of the shore. Which mean a dock where we import our finest wine to all over Middle Earth,along with our veggies and herbs. We also built a gazebo there to let any of the fisherman or the dealer to take a rest there. But one question still in my head .Why in the world we're doing here?

"Adar?" I called out for him,slow.  
"Yes?" He turn to me.  
"Why we stop here? There still a long way for us to reach Esgaroth"  
"We can't ride our mount to reach there Ca..Ceasar. Horses can't swim"  
"Then,how can we go to the other lands? We don't have any boat to across the shore"  
I whine.

"Hahaha. Relax child. That why we need that" he point his finger to the dock. I gap. 

My mind raced to figure out what does he means with the dock. Dock. Import. Wine. Treaty. That's it!

"You mean were gonna wait for any of the fisherman or merchant to use this way and then we can ask them to send us to Esgaroth"

"Exactly. My clever boy"

He ruffles my hair and slightly mess it. Half of my braid became undone and some of them still intact together. Now I had to open all the braids and I let my shoulder lenght hair hung freely.  Tucked a few stray hair behind my ear and done. Even it's not really a neat look but it still acceptable. As if luck with us, a man is paddling his boat toward the dock. Probably taking a rest. Three barrels full with fishes being place at the in front of his medium size boat. He looks like in his middle age. Maybe younger than me.

Human is a fascinating creature in Middle Earth. Their life expand is short yet full with memories. Bitter and sweet. Their short life make them live in happiness,filled their time with work,building their own family,adventures.  
They make themself busy to explore this world as much as they could. Unlike the elves,we have a lot of time in this world to explore everything. Things work diffrent for us. That's why we rarely attend any wedding,funerals and meets elfling. We live forever. And that make us feels like time is not so precious. Make our life felt so bored. The good about them is they doesn't have to grieve for their loved for millennia .

The merchant or fisherman,maybe both. I don't know,already tied up his boat's rope tightly at the pole. He then step out from his boat with a basket held in his hand and walked to the gazebo. He's taking a rest. It's our opportunity to ask for his help. Maybe bribe with some gold. Or jewels. I don't have many jewels or gold. The king doesn't let me carry a lot of gold because I still an elfling. Fine,that is a good reason.

"Adar,let us ask him for help"  
"Wait here. I'll go"  
"But how will you persuade him?"

"I got my own way. Believe me" 

He wink at me. I blinked my eyes a few time. What he just doing. I shook my head a few time. He jogged slowly toward the fisherman. He then greet the fisherman with a friendly way. The fisherman shocked when he see Adar. Yes,we can understand that. Elves is rarely make contact with humans. Unlike dwarves,Maia,nor skin changer,we used to be with our kind only.

Adar tried to make a deal with the fisherman but the fisherman keeps fighting and shouting.  
Ignoring Adar's offer. Clearly he want something else other than what Adar offer him.  
The fisherman attitude is making my blood boil hard. Why don't he just accept the deal?! Stupid ignorance human. I make my way to them and this time,I'm doing the talking.

"Human"

With that,Adar and the fisherman stop arguing. Both looked down toward me. Adar step aside to let me walked further. And I did. Letting a few meters separated me and the human.

"What do you want elf?" He sneered.  
"Why don't you just accept the offer? What make it so hard? We don't have any time to be wasted arguing about some petty thing with you"  
"Well,why is a child like you need to go to Esgaroth?"  
"First of all,I may older than you. Second,what my business there is none of your concern. I asking you one more time,will you take us to Esgaroth?"  
"Give me something that is equitable with the work I did"  
"Alright"  
I held out a small sack of gold from my pocket and showed him. His eyes instantly went wide. Such a gold digger.  
"Is this enough for you?"  
"Deal"

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

All of us covers our head with the hooded cloak. Our pointy ears can attract some attention between the humans. Like I said before,elves never make any contact with humans. For human elves is like a fairy tales,fables . Going to meet us is like meeting with god. Something extraordinary for them.

The human row his boat in a slow motion. Moving his body in a sync forth and back. The sea flowing in a beautiful rhythm. With a secret hidden in them. The fishes swam around the boat we are in. I play tye water with my hand and the fish nearing my hand. They greet me. Talking to me. And I,answered them.

"Greeting Thranduil"  
"Greeting um...people of the sea"  
"You can call me Arti and this is Erti" the fish laugh. Fish can laugh?!  
"Oh,okay then. How do you know my name?"  
"Your name is spoken all around the sea"

"But why?"

Arti,I suppose,turn to Erti. Like there are communicate in body motion.

"That are something we have to keep secret. There is a tales about you and your future and we knew that it's true"  
"How can you know that they are true? Why don't you just ask me for conformation?"  
"It's because you didn't know it for yourself and it long for happen"  
"What does that mean?"  
"You sure are a bright child. Patience Thranduil,in the future,you will know it. Just make sure they won't break you. We have to go. It's a pleasure to make acquaintance with you. Bless you"

After that,they fish swam away from me until they disappear from my sight. I shifted my position and saw all the elves and a human in the boat looks at me suspiciously.

"What?"  
"Why did you talked to the fish like you can understand what they say?"  
"Because they **ARE TALKING TO ME**. And I can **UNDERSTAND THEM** "  
"Silly little elf"  
"I'm not silly! You are the one who silly"  
"Enough" said Elrond. I pout and turn away.

As far we already went, the mist around the sea became more thick and damp. Then,a high tall figure rose in front of me. The Misty Mountain. Erobor. The Kingdom of the Dwarves.

The mountain looked incredibly beautiful and fearsome. The mountain sang to me. The song of battles,happiness,joy,sorrow. Some of them is so sadist. The mountain now grew smaller and smaller as we row forward. Then a great city came into my view. So lively. I never saw this many human in one place. Enthusiasms filled me. I tap my fingers rapidly on the side of the boat. We stop at the dock with a hut on it. The human said something to the other human in the hut and we passes. We get out from the boat and stand on the dock. We thanks the human for his kind deed and he just shrugged in replied.

**WELCOME TO THE GREAT CITY OF ESGAROTH  
                 LAKETOWN ,  DALE**

The board read. There is a big market at our right side. Thousand of stall sells thousand of varieties. My eyes went wide with the scenery. Indeed,this market will help us to stabilize our kingdom. So many merchants and sellers man here . A big opportunity for us. At the other side is the neighborhood section. Unlike us,they live in a stone building. Built strongly with a unique way. Still help them to shelter from any danger but in a beautiful way. The human already this far ahead than I expected. Now we just need to find their king.  
  ************

I saw a woman twirl around in a sparkling yellow dress which exposed her back. I turned to another direction from the sight. Such a shamed action for a lady. Adar,the guards and the Peredhel twins frozen in their standing place. Wide eyes filled with lust and amusement staring at the woman who dancing in a weird angle and rhythm. The men around her throwing some coins into the box on the tar floor as a paid for the lady to dances for them. 

Even though her intent is just to gain some errand with dancing,wearing such dress can be quiet dangerous. Those men is not came to watch her dancing,some of them is thinking how to ravaging her body. They're not going to showed any mercy. Pity. I must forbid this part of this town to my people who's going to sells here. Their dignity as one from the elven race must be defend. This woman must use some enchantment 'cuz she manage to caught elf interest.

When I turn to my company,they still got their eyes on the woman's body. Her thighs is now exposed. Heat of uncomfortable crept up to my face. They still under the woman enchantment. Why they doesn't resist the temptation?! I clasped my hand as loud as thunder to broke the spell. All the men surround the woman and my company blinked in unison as they just realized what happen. The woman glared dagger at me and storm away. I just shrugged. My company turn to me. Rage already blossom hard in my heart.

"What are you staring at?" I asked dangerously.  
"We..."  
"Uhm..."  
"There is a flower stall..."  
"It's ....just"

"Enough!" I roared. Somehow I felt my blood is boiling. Power suddenly surged into me.

Five of them turn stark white at my wrath. They never know of my wrath even my own people. It's because I'm the one who always calm. The king is just a selfish elf and always the heat one. He is the fire and I'm the water. They already crossed the line. Submit themself willingly to the weak spell. Adar bowed in shamed while the others just turn their head and whistling. What a corrupt mind they got. And a thick skull too!

"Have shame on you! Staring at her with a lustful eyes,where is your dignity you?! Let's get this things done!"

Rubbing my eyes with one of my small hands. I suddenly felt so old despite of my age and so heavy like the world fate suddenly slumped onto my shoulders. The world is spinning around me. 

"Enough with all of this,let seek for the castle or whatever where the king is stayed"

I walked in a fast pace ahead to find some sign or direction where should we headed to find the king. We can't ask for some guide from the king,the treaty we do is a low key mission. Only being announce when the treaty is accepted. We walked along side by side. Adar held my hand in his warm,strong hand. Small hand in big hand. A father son relationship.

The citizens always took a second glance to us when they stumble across us. Some of them just ignoring our presence and keep on doing their own business,. Some of them whispering to each other whenever they saw us. But I can't blame them. The way we wearing the clothes are weird and not normal. We look definitely suspicious. Wearing a dark cloak,walking without direction,sneaking also.

This town,is so peaceful. I don't know how to say it but,you know peaceful. All the building build using a marble stone,make it looks shining under the sun ray. Bells and ribbons tied across the streets. There is a big tower in the middle of the town with a gigantic bell hang in it. I keep wandering over this town. It's totally diffrent from Greenwood! They doesn't live in the cave like we does,but they live on the surface. Receiving the warm sunlight,feeling the breeze touching their skin. Caressing them lightly.

A soft laugh rang across the street. My interest peek at the sound. I keep following the sweet sound until I reach to a narrow road. At the end of the road,four child is playing with their string puppet. Each one of them got one puppet. One puppet, made my eyes went wide. The puppet got a long dark brown hair,with a piercing blue eyes,along with a golden robes that hugged it's body perfectly. It's the...... King puppet.

One of the child spotted me and my company. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she approached me. She ran giddily towards me with her hand swaying at her side. She wore a light blue dress that stop at her knees. Laces decorated the upper part of the dress. She is about my height. My cheeks burned with embarassment . She stop abruptly in front of me and held my hands in her warm ones. She staring at my eyes wide. Then she spoke,

"Hey,hey. Do you wanna play with us?"

I'm just standing there frozen. My tongue felt so heavy. No word utter from my mouth. She just smile brightly at me. Still holding my hands.

"I-I"

Before I can continue my stupid stammering,a pat on my shoulder stop me. Thanks Valar,or else I ended up make myself looks like a fool.  
I turn my head to see who just pat me. It's Adar. He smile at me sweetly and give me a nod.   
"B-but Adar,wh-wha" Stupid stuttering!

"It's okay ion-nin,go play with them,we go searching for the palace alright. Then I come pick you up. Yes?"

"O-okay. Thank you Adar"

Adar,the guards and the twins left me with the child I just met a few seconds ago. The girl dragged me to the end of the road. All her friends already stand up and smile pasted on their young face. A boy,shorter than me,introduce himself.

"Hello there,my name is Jason!"

"Kaira!" A girl with a pony tail and ribbon on her hair said.

"Vlad. Nice to meet you" a boy with brown messy hair shout. And lastly,the sweet girl.

"Hello,my name is Lily" she greet to me. I return it.

"My name is Caesar"

"Caesar,would you like to play puppets theater?"

"Can you teach me how to play with it?" 

They nodded in unison. They teach me how to hold it,how to move it and how to make a cartoon voice! They so hilarious! I never laugh this hard in my life. Jason started moving his puppet like a mad man. He started talk rubbish bout how he hate to eat vegetables. What a weird! I started to get attached to them. It's not a good move. It's one of the forbidden things an elf should never do. They just a mortal . Losing them just make us felt the pain for eternity. I let a soft smile appeared on my face. They don't deserve to die. But who am I to alter the fate?

"Lily?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why is your puppet is an elf?"  
"Because,I wish I could meet one in the future! They said that elf is the most beautiful creature!"

As I about to ask more,someone is calling out my name.

"Caesar"  
"Adar?"  
"Let's go"  
"O..okay"

My heart felt so heavy to leave them. I don't want to lose friends,but the deal is more important for me.

"Thank you for inviting me to play with you guys, bye" I waved my hand to them.  
Before I go,I ran to Lily and whispered something to her.

"I know an elf nearby"

She gasp loudly. Clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Really?"  
"Yes"  
"Who? Tell me! Tell me!"

I let my hood down for a while. Showing her my pointy ears and my fair skin along with my golden blond hair. Her eyes instantly went wide. She...crying,in happiness. She hugged me tightly and said,

"Thank you"  
"Welcome"

========================

We already arrive at my home sweet home. Oh,how I miss my beautiful woods. The deal with the king of Esgaroth is working out perfectly. We managed to get more than what we hope. Thanks to the Peredhel twins . It's time for farewell.

"Thank you for your help today Elrond,Elros. Thank you so much"

"It's our pleasure Caesar. Do tell Prince Thranduil our regards. Do visit his cousins in Imladris nor Lothlorien. Caesar,I do hope we can meet again in the future. Farewell"

Then,they gone. 

Wait....

**COUSINS?!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright! That is the ebnd of the childhood part of Thranduil! We going to meet teen Thranduil in the next chapter! Night all.


	21. Back to the past 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!WARNING!WARNING! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. I KNOW IT'S LAME. JUST. DON'T HATE ME. ( don't care. Hate me of u want. No regret at all.)

"Saes! It's hurt! P-please. Daro! Daro! Na-na-naneth!" (Please)(stop)(Mother).

I wondered why I always screaming out for Naneth. It's feel like she is watching me all this time. I'm just entering my teen years. Barely a month,and now,the king almost everyday beat me up. Without any reason. There is a new lady in palace. When she in a bad mood,angry,sad or whatever wrong with her will affect the king. I think the king is developing a feeling for her.

   I tried to hard to avoided from stumbling with the king,but fate doesn't favour me. I always stumbling with the king. The aura's radiating from him smell dangerous and looked gloomy amd dark. Something is not right. There is something he's hiding. There is something he's planing in his dirty mind. I'm just still didn't figure it out.

"What did you do with my elleth?" (Woman)

He asked. Keep kicking and stomping my stomach. I spit out blood repeatedly . Pleading for him to stop. His face crumble with rage and hatred. What did I do? Nothing! I did nothing! Why must I the one who take the blame? 

"No-nothing!"

"Do you think I'm gonna believe you,silvertongue?! Your sweet little tongue deserve to be cut!"

He shout and storm to his drawer. Open up one of the drawer,he took out a little blade and look at me with his maniacal eyes wondrous over my body. He licked his dry lips in a lust way. What...is he trying to do?! I crawled away from him with fear written all over my face. I curled into a ball at the corner of the room. Drawing my knees to my chest and shut my eyes tightly. I can hear his footsteps nearing,and he...moan? 

"My,my. Why I didn't realise it sooner? You did looks like her" 

Her? What is trying to do? Valar,help me!

I heard a clang sound. Like he just dropped the blade. Did someone is saving me? Am I save not? Out of the blue he grabbed my shoulder tightly and threw on his big bed. My eyes instantly snapped open and what greet me a bare chest king with his eyes wide with lust and madness. Did he planning to?!

"I never know that you are beautiful Thranduil. Just like her. You did remind me of her a lot. You are the one who kill her!"

His sudden burst make me jump out of my skin. Now I know who is her. It was naneth. He...he miss her? He then take out a rope out of nowhere and bind me to his bed. I struggling to escaped but it was useless. Tears prickling at the corner of my eyes. No,I won't broke my promise!

"I was used to be entertains,to be loved,to feels her body's againt me every night. Now,I feels nothing! Nothing to comfort me! Nothing to please me! But now,I found a new one. Just like her..."

He leaned over me. I can feels his legs over my torso. He licked my scars with his dirty tongue. What was he thinking?! I am his son! Stop! It's disgusting! Valar!!!

"A-adar! Sss-stop!" I chocked out. 

His hands never stop caressing my side and now it moving down and stop and my crotch area. Oh Valar! Please do help me! Stop this madness!

"Adar! Stop! Please!!!" I plead,screaming even!

"Silent! You dare define me?! Your king?! Just do as I say you wretch!"

I shiver badly. He-he c-c-can't do this to me! Please! Please! Someone,anything,help me!!!!!

Helpmehelpmehelpmehelpme!

And then,he violate me.

Leaving me shook madly,crying loudly. Broken. I wrapped myself in a ball. Trying to forgetting all the things he just did to me.

I'm-I'm ruined now. I-I'm just a dirty rag. Being threw away when not needed.

He always come to me in the middle of the night. Almost everyday in order to pleased himself. Without thinking the consequences he done to me. I'm no longer pure. I..,being a whore for the king. I always isolated myself at my room. Hiding from the cruel world outside. Only went out when I needed in the court.

My life....already sucked in the endless void. I am nothing. **NOTHING**.

================

I heard a knock at my door. Instantly I started shook crazily. It must be the king! What does he want now?! With all my might I walked toward the door. I don't care with my appearance now. Even though my eyes sunken deep into my socket,skin pales like dead,hair mess by tore and tugging. Body full with wound and bite,lashes, I don't care. I creaked open my door slowly and it banged open with a strong push.

"Ion-neg! It's been a while we..." He trailed off. (My son)

It was Adar. He looked at me upside down. He doesn't know what happened to me. It's been months he went out to his mission. His eyes looked like going to explode. He didn't believe what he just saw. Well,believe it.

"Wh-what happening to my beautiful ion? Thranduil? Thranduil?" (Son)

He already dead.

"Thranduil? Thranduil!"

He shook my body like trying to wake me up. Unfortunately,I already wake up. Never slept. Always wake. Always wake to escaped this nightmare. He scooped my little body. He ran out of the halls. Ignoring all the guards we pass. He jump onto his horse and sped up. Entering a small village at the outskirt of the palace. Stopping in front of a little hut. A middle aged woman stepped out of the door and greet him.

"You home early today malamin. Got no work to do?" She asked sweetly. So,this is his wife. I did wonder when he going to introduce me to her. He jump off his mount with me in his hands.

"And who is that?"  She asked curiously.

"Spare that another time mellamin. Help me" (my love)

She rushed toward her hut door and open it widely. Adar run into his home and laid me on his bed. He removing my hair which covered my face and put a wet cloth on my forehead.

"How is this happening,Thranduil?" Adar sigh.

And I start telling my fake story

Adar let out a sigh.

"You should take care of yourself Thranduil. Don't let them do it again will you?"

"Yes Adar"

The room's door I in creaked open. Light shone into by the creaked. A head stucked in and eyes wandered as if asking for permission. Adar nodded.

"Come in Mellamin,he's awakened"

The woman I saw earlier walk in. She got a deep brown eyes,glossy lips and light brown hair. She wearing a worn out dress with a apron tied around her waist. She looked at me and then her husband and turn to me again.

"How are you feeling tithen-pen?"(little one)

"I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me"

"Are you hungry?" She came closer and and sat at the edge of the bed.

"No" I answered.

"Are you sure honey? You've been out for 3 days!" She exclaimed.

"W-what?!" I rushed to get out of the bed but Adar pushed me down back to the bed.

"Where are you going Thranduil?"

"I-I need to get back to the palace! Or the king will notice my absence!"

"No he won't. There a feast being held recently on the behalf of the new lady. It's been going until now"

I let out a relief huff. Thanks Valar! The king still doesn't notice my absence. Or...he did?

But I still need to get back to the palace!

Adar's wife handed me a pile of new clothes to change into. I thanked her. But where did she got this male clothes?

"Thank you ma'am"

"No need to call me ma'am honey,just called me Naneth" she smiled sweatly to me.

Na...naneth? Did she....serious?!

"Thank you na-Naneth" the title rolled at my tongue swiftly. 

__________________________________

It's been months now I'm staying at Adar's home when I get back from the court. At night,I will sneaked back into the palace because the king will come into my room to satisfied himself.

I tried to recover from my pain with spending my time with Adar and Naneth. They treated me like their own son. Cooked for me,comfort me. 

I never knew that having a parents by your side is so fun! The feeling I can never explained by words.  Naneth's cooking is so delicious! I never get bored with her style cooking. Even though it not the same as the palace food,but it still got their own taste.

"Thranduil,go take a bath. It almost night"

Said Naneth.

"Alright Naneth!" I replied excitedly.

I walked to my room,grabbed my clothes and towel and headed to the bathroom. I heard a faint whispered in the kitchen. I stucked my head a little to take a peer. It was Naneth and Adar.

"How long should we treated him darling?!"

"Patience my love. We wait until I killed Oropher and let him take over the throne. Then,when he be king,surely he will help us. Maybe even more! Letting us to stay in the palace,give us a lot of jewels!"

Said Adar. Naneth mouth gapped open and eyes filled with excitement.

"I can't wait for that!"

I let out a gasp when they saw me peering on them. Adar face turned from happy to ragged, as the same for Naneth.

"Get him!"  
___________________

"Tauriel?"

Tauriel snap her head up and see Legolas at the end of the halls. She quickly put the journal down and wipe her tears clumsily. Legolas at the other hand jog to her with a cheese bun in his hand. He saw that Tauriel's eyes puffy red. Face stained with tears. Nose red in colour. Legolas can guess what happen. She knew it.

"Did you read it? You,you shouldn't read it. I,his own son never knew this journal presence until now and you're the one who read it"

"I-I don't know t-that h-h-e had to faced that! Hi-his own father r-raped him! Violated him! Tortured him! His adopted family is using him! I-I always defying him and said he was heartless without knowing all of this! I-I wrong to him!"

Tauriel wrap Legolas in a hug. Clinging at him tightly as her life depending on him. Legolas draw a big circle on her back to sooth her. Her sniff turns to a loud sobs. She wipe her tears away but replace with the new one. Legolas draw away from the hug and wipe her tears with the back of his hand.

"You not the only one who have regret in heart. In fact,I got a bigger regret in my heart. I said a lot of awfull things to him,accused him not worthy to be my father. When I read his journal,he is a better father. He doesn't want me to suffer like he did. He is the better father,no greatest father I could ask. Now,my words eat me back"

Little did she know that Legolas is shocked inside that his father was raped by his own father. He knew about the tortured,but not this. Looks like Tauriel is reading at his stop point. 

"Now,would you read it together with me?"

"Y-yes"

They headed to the dais together to get some fresh air and continuing reading the journal together.

================

I ran. Ran as fast as possible . Adar and Naneth is trailing me from behind. I dodged the trees,the branches,the roots,and whatever get in my way. But one of the root manages to tripped me down. Adar jumped on me and punched me in the face. He let out a dagger from his belt and slashes my face. Naneth growled behind me and held me roughly. Adar stabbed at my shoulder. He  snagged me at a branches and punched me. I winched because of the pain from both my shoulder and stomach.

He held my face and made me looked up. 

"Do you think you can just ran away like that?! You're wrong elfling...you can't"

Some of his saliva spatted on my face. Now,I did feel so angry,so mad. 

"You...you just the same. As everyone else!"

**PAP!**

**HE**..he **SLAPPED ME**! How dare he?!

"Do hold your tongue boy. I can killed you whenever I want"

"Do it"

"What?"

" **DO.IT** "

"Oh no,I can't unfortunately. You too valuable to be killed. Perhaps I can blackmail the king to pay a big prize on you" he sneered.

Huh. Pity. The king don't even love me.

"But before that,we could enjoy beating you" 

Both Laeg and his wife pasted a stupid grin on their faces. He continued stabbing me while his wife punching me in the gut. I chocked on my own blood. The world is spinning around me. I let darkness consume my consciousness.

Killthem   
Killthem

Killthem

Killthem

The words keeps chanting in my heads. A male voice. Deep down in his throat. Order me to kill them. But I don't want to be a murderer. A kinslayer. No.

Justkillthem

Justkillthem

Justkillthem!

Justkillthem!

Justkillthem!!!!!!!!!!

"Just kill them!" 

I shouted. Laeg and his wife abruptly stop hurting me. I let out a low deep chuckle and grin wildly. I stare at them like I can explode their head. Laeg's wife already back off of me. Laeg stood still in front of me like a doll. Blood drained from his face. 

I waved my hand and all the roots beneath me stuck out of the ground and pinned them to the earth. Branches covered their face. They struggling and trashing to escaped from the tight grip. Soon,lot of roots wrapped their body and squeezing life out of their body. Their eyes popped out of their socket and soon,blood splashes everywhere. I laughed maniacally and slumped onto the ground. Tear slipped from my eyes. Instead of crying,I continued laughing. There is something possessed me . Making me killed them.

What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think about this chapter? Still going to hate me? Lol don't care. Really. Alright,for the upcoming chapter,there is a huge change is some character traits. Such as hair and eyes colour. But it necessary for this story. Like Oropher,some said he got a silver golden hair like Thranduil but paler. Some said that he got dark hair like the night itself. So I decided to take the dark one. I love to thing that Thranduil got the blond hair from his mom? Dad? Uncle? Grandpa? Lol that secret.


	22. Back to the past 5.

Thranduil sat still under the shady tree with his knees held close to his chest. Shutting his eyes tightly. Tears keeps streaming down his eyes. 'What have I done? What have I done?'

He keeps said sorry over and over again. He opened his eyes but his irises doesn't focused on anything. He just staring at nothing. the image of how his adopted family died keep flashing at the back of his head. 

IkilledthemIkilledthemIkilledthemIkilledthem

Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry

Pleasepleasepleasepleaseforgiveme

The sun already set down. Waiting for the moon to shine her beautiful light to Middle Earth.

But Thranduil doesn't notice this. He keeps thinking how he had managed to killed them.

"My prince!"

A voice called him from afar. The sudden entrance of the voice snapped his out of his thought. The images stop but he still stare at nothing. He just keeps clutching himself and shaking.

"My prince! My prince! Where are you?!"

"Answer us! Prince Thranduil!" Another voice called out.

Thranduil's eyes can catch a shimmering silver move in front of him. 

'What was that?'

Thranduil wondered but he's not blinking his eyes nor move a bit. Then he saw blur red. That was the corpses.

'Adar.....na-naneth...'

"My prince!"

The guards all surround Thranduil. Some one them gasped when they saw Laeg's and his wife bodies. Sprawled on the ground. Thranduil's clothe is covered with deep red blood. His eyes wide open. But it's...blank. His face paler than the moon. One of the guards shake him softly.

"My prince...are you okay?"

The guard waved his hand in front of Thranduil's face but he doesn't react anything.

"He must be too shocked about what happen to Laeg and Mire. Take him to the palace. Let us take care of the corpses"

=============================

"Where did you go you bastard?! Answer me!"

Oropher slapped Thranduil in the face until his hand turn red. Still,no word came out of Thranduil's mouth. He just keeps staring in the void and ignoring the hit he receive.

This make Oropher's blood vessel burst. He doesn't like to be ignored. 

" **ANSWER ME!!!** "

Thranduil just laid there,immobilized. He didn't know that Oropher is beating him to dead. He already lost in his own mind.

A man standing at the shore with his back facing Thranduil. He had a long straight blond hair. Just more rich in colour than his. His hand laced together at the back,he wearing a black drapes. Fitting his muscular body perfectly.

Thranduil squinted his eyes when the breeze which carries sand got into his eyes. The man turn his back slowly to face Thranduil. He got a dark thick eyebrows like Thranduil. His eyes is deep green with a hint of blue. Almost the same like Thranduil is. Thranduil felt like the man was him in the future. They looks the same! Like father and son or twin. The things diffrent about them is Thranduil eyes is light green with blue tint on it and he got a high cheeks bones like his mother. Even it not really shown up yet .

"Mae govannen,Thranduil son of ....."

Thranduil can't catch the last words. But he knew what he's going to said. Oropher.

"At last,we meet. It's been a long time since I met you" in your mother womb.

"Who are you?"

Thranduil shocked that he was not stuttering when he speaking to this man. The man let out a soft chuckle. But his deep voice made it still a bit scary. Thranduil found a bit familiarity with his voice and the voice in his head.

"Of course you don't know me. But I knew you. You are the same as me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Save it for the future Thranduil. I will answer them but not now. There is something I want to tell you Thranduil"

"What is it?"

"I always in you. Protecting you. Defending you..."

"Huh!"

**Thranduil P.O.V**

What greet me is the sight of the king fastening his belt. I...where am I? I looked around the place. It...it was king's room. My whole body ache. Especially the my legs. He surely have fun while I was out.

I tried to recall the man I met or fantasy face earlier,but all the things came were blurred.

"Tomorrow we going to Lotlhorien for a business. Make sure you cover all of your shame and behave properly . You **MUST** call me Adar in front of them. Go back to your room now"

I scramble on my unsteady feet and ran away from him. Once I inside my room,I locked the door and slumped onto the bed.

Closing my eyes...and slipping into a deep slumber.

\---------------------------------------

Knock,knock.

'Hmmm?'

Knock,knock

'Hmmmmm....'

Knock,knock,knock!

"What?!..."

I murmured sleepily. It' barely dawn but they already wake me. What's wrong with this place now?!

"I'm sorry my prince for disturbing your sleep. But you have to be join"

"Oh,my! I totally forgot about that! Thank you!"

"Always,my prince"

I can heard his footsteps getting far away from my door. I quickly jumped off my bed and dashed to the bathroom. Filling my tub with hot water and scrubbed my body.

Make sure you cover all of your shame...

The words suddenly ringing in my head.

There a slash on my right cheek and bruises and wound and scars all over my body. Looks like I'm going to wear a long sleeves and a very long robes. Formal clothe. I just hope to wear a short sleeve shirt,something casual but...my shame must be covered. 

I tried to cast a glamour on but the poison still blocking my magic. I stare at myself at the mirror,my face is too pale. What should I do with my slash? Maybe I could make some excuses. Yes,that's it.

After finished braided my hair into a neat braid,I went to the cellar and took out two bottles of Dorwinion's wine for a gift to the Lothlorien lord. Adar might be angry or furious,but,it's a tradition for elves to give gift when they visiting another.

I ran to the stable and took my horse. Swinging my bow and two pairs of swords on my side,I'm ready. Adar already have a scowled on his face. Dead. I'm so dead. I took a deep breath and continue my way to him. I stop at   his side and wait for his command.

"Why are you late? I already told you that we're going to visit Lothlorien today!" He hissed.

"I'm sorry my king"

"Save your useless sorry. Remember,keep your shame from them,or you feel my wrath"

"Yes,my king"

We took off with a group of guards surrounding us. It's the first time I'm going to visit another elf realm. If Greenwood fulled with green woods and enchanted rivers ,what about Lothlorien,did they filled with woods too? Or they did not? All of this question make me feel more excited. 

It took us three days to reach Lothlorien. Valar,this place is so magnificent! So...breath taking! They are full with woods and the woods itself is their home! The build their home in the trees! Stairs and hanging bridges swirled around the trees. Connected to one another! They...are totally diffrent from us!

"Mae govannen, elves of Greenwood. Welcome to Lothlorien" 

A male came out of no where greet us. I turn around instantly when I heard his manly voice. But I never let my mask cracked. My face keeps calm even my heart beyond shocked.

"Mae govannen,Celeborn" my king replied harshly. All the guards bowed down to him. This must be the lord here. As I want to bow down,my king caught my hand. 

"We don't bow to the others!" He whispered.

"Yes...A-adar"

The man who called as Celeborn just smile at me. He got a kind of chubby face,shoulder lenght sandy hair,broad shoulders and he is tall. With his feature,I can know that he is a fine warrior. Instead of returning his smile,I just keep stoic there. There's nothing I can do.

"Welcome Oropher...and Thranduil! Oh my! You are so cute! You are Thranduil right?!"

A lady with a glowing feature came into my view. She is truly beautiful. Long curly light blond hair,wearing a white beautiful dress,a silver circlet decorated her hair. Oh Valar. The elves here is so charming,and elegant .

"Galadriel,calm down. You never been this excited" teased Celeborn who smile sweetly at Lady Galadriel.

"Forgive me Mellamin. He's truly his mother's son" Galadriel flashed a smile at me.

Mellamin..looks like she is Lord Celeborn's wife. No wonder...she step forward and took my hand into her soft,big one. His...mother's son? Did I looked like naneth? I don't know,I never met my mother.

"Would you like to accompany me,Thranduil?"

I..I don't know...what should I answer? I took a glance to my king and he glared at me.

"Y-yes my lady"

"Owh Thranduil,no need to be so formal with me. Just call me Galadriel"

"Alright"

She led me into one of the doors,Adar managed to remind me,

"Remember what I said to you Thranduil. Remember..."

I know,behave,call him Adar here and...never show my shame...

"Thranduil...why are not saying anything?"

Asked Galadriel. Her fine blue eyes bore mine.

"I don't want to disturb you m'lady" I answered with a expressionless tone.

"Well,I just want to get know of you more. My sons is eager to meet you"

Sons? Never mind.

"Is that where you led me?"

"Yes,are you tired?"

"No,please,lead the way"

We passed a few corridors. All the corridors is lit by lantern,making the place looked so bright. Unlike Greenwood. And...we stopped at a big mighty door. She pushed the doors and revealing a big beautiful garden inside. With a gazebo and...two boy sitting in there. They looked,...uh...familiar.

"Darlings,he's here" she called out.

The boys snapped their head in the same time and quickly stood up and ran toward me.

"Is that the prince?!"

"Where?!"

Their running slowed down and their face changed a little. Then,turn into a wide grin.

"Caesar!" They shouted in unison.

**OH. MY. VALAR! IT'S THEM!!!! MY-MY SECRET!!!**

Elrond and Elros! What are they doing here?!

"Boys,his name is Thranduil. Stop acting like an elfling,you already grown up"

"No,Nana! He is Caesar! Right Elrond?!"

"Yes Nana! He is the Caesar we talked about! Long time no see Caesar!"

Elrond shaked my hand while Elros patted my shoulder. Galadriel stood by my side,confused with her sons attitude. She let out a sigh.

"Boys,let me make it clear. This is Thranduil,son of Oropher,Prince of Greenwood"

She pointed at me.

"So...you're not..." Elros trailed off.

"Yes...I'm not Caesar. My name is Thranduil Oropherion. Sorry for our first time encounter. It's not started too good"

The twins stared at me dumbstruck.  
◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆  
"So...you're not..." Elros trailed off.

"Yes...I'm not Caesar. My name is Thranduil Oropherion. Sorry for our first time encounter. It's not started too good"

The twins stared at Thranduil dumbstruck.

"That's mean you...I'm so sorry!!!" Shouted Elros.

"Why?...I'm just arrived here..."

"Sorry! Sorry!"

Galadriel,Elrond and Thranduil just stare at Elros who is nodded his head over and over again while keeps repeating 'I'm Sorry!'

Thranduil just shaked his head slightly and sigh. 'This gonna be a long trip,I wish I could get some peace' he thought. Elros still muttering sorry to him. 'What in Valar name is he doing?!' Putting a hand on his temple he rubbed it,

"What are you sorry about Elros? Stop say sorry!"

"Forgive me for calling you an old man! Now I understand what the guard said!" He blurt out.

'Ah...about that huh? Pitied'

"Fine...I already forgave you"

"Really?! Thank you! Thank you!"

Elros jumped over Thranduil and hugged him tightly. Thranduil just let him be. Ignoring him.

"Well...you know what Thranduil..." Elros whispered.

"What?" 

"You still far too short compare to me!"

After he said that,he released the hug and ran out from the garden. Cackling madly. He thought Thranduil is going to ran after him like another youngster did,but he was wrong. Thranduil just stood there and shrugged it off.

Galadriel shocked that her sons tell the truth about the elfling the met in Greenwood. Just the different is Thranduil is playing a mere ambassador in Greenwood and a son of the guard. She never knew any prince that willing to play a low class character.

The other description he receive about 'Caesar' is the truths. Thranduil is acting far too mature for his age. And his expression is hard to be read. Thranduil is not a bright elfling,but a high intellect one and he is being too serious in his role. That is  a good characteristic for a prince,but he's still far too young to be thinking about his future realm problems. He's the one who hear them out,he's the one who thinking about them,and he's the one who solved them. What is Oropher works?! Why he let his son wasting his elfling time?!

He already suffered in his life without a mother,and now he must defending the realm with his own! 'Oh Iagwen, why must you left him so early?!' Think Galadriel. She can sense that they are something wrong with Thranduil but she going to find out about that later. First, she must bake something for Thranduil.

"Elrond,keep him here for a while or keep him close with you will you? There is something about him"

"Alright Nana" Elrond replied without any objection. He knew about what his Naneth said.

"I take my leave first Thranduil"

"Alright"

Thranduil just stare at the garden and the flowers. They all bloomed in a good condition. 'Pretty...' He thought. But,there is one plant is not really healthy. The plant sat in the corner of the garden. Looked gloom. He walked over the plant and caress it softly.

"It's too dark here..." It's whispered.

"Yeah I know" Thranduil replied.  
"Can you help me?"

"What is it?"

Elrond watched Thranduil intensely. What is he doing? Talking all by himself. Elrond just watched him. Suddenly Thranduil picked the pot and move it to the open space. What...

"Thranduil,wait! What are you doing?"

"Moving this plant?"

"Yes,but why?"

"She needed sunlight Elrond,not a total darkness" Thranduil answered expressionless.

"But..this plant can't be under sunlight for too long"

"Rubbish"

Thranduil keeps walking to the open space and put the pot down. Then he mutter a 'welcome'.

The plant soon turn into more green colour than the usual and a bud is being formed. Elrond gasped, looked like the plant asking for Thranduil help to get sunlight. That's why they never saw the plant flowering. The plant NEVER got any sunlight.

Thranduil then poked Elrond hand.

"What is it?"

"I'm bored"

"Let go to the river shall we?" Thranduil just nodded.

Elros is come along with them. When they arrive,the twins suddenly jump into the rivers. Thranduil eyes widened at their action.' What were they thinking?' Elros splashed the water to Elrond and Elrond splashed it back. Elros now splashed it to Thranduil. Thranduil yelp a little at the sudden coldness touching his skin and his wound. He hissed in pain slowly. Far from his knowledge that the twins heard his hiss. They looked to each other and nodded.

'There is something not right'

'Yeah,he just hiss in pain'

'Maybe can dig something...'

'But how?'

'Make him entered the river'

'Or make him opened his shirt'

"Hey,Thranduil! Come join us! It's fun you know?" Elros invited.

"No,thank you"

"Owh,come on!" This time Elrond plead.

"This part of the river is not deep. You can feel the ground"

"I don't like to get my clothes wet"

"Well then,open them up!"

"N-no" Thranduil start panicked.

They twins telepath to each other,thinking about a new plant. 

"If you said so"

'I act drowning'

'And I act like I don't know how to swim'

Elros walked to the deeper part of the river. He acted like he slipped one of the rocks and fall backward. He flung his hand frantically and shouted for help. Elrond start panicked.

"Ouf! Help! Urgh! Help!!!!"

"Elros!"

Thranduil head snapped up to Elros direction. His eyes wide in alarm. Looks like it worked out perfectly. 

"Thranduil! Help me!" Shrieked Elrond.

"N-no!"

"Please! I don't know how to swim! Please!"

Thranduil just jumped into the river and swam excellently to save Elros. He hiss loudly when his back make contact with the cold water,but he just shrugged it off and continued swam toward Elros. He hugged Elros with one hand and swam backward to the shore. He laid Elros on the ground and panted. His clothed already wet and sticking to his back. Blood tainted his clothes,and his thin clothes made his skin visible. 

The twins shocked at the sight of his back,bit just keep quiet. They thanked Thranduil and invited him to their room to changed the wet clothed.

Thranduil mind already raced about how he's going to be punished by his king. How scarred he is. Thranduil shaking violently. Elrond soothed him with saying that they gonna kept the secret by themself. Thranduil tried to believe that. It sooth his fright heart a bit. Thranduil and the twins changed into a more comfortable cloth. Their hair still wet but they don't care.

The twins already thinking that they must tell Galadriel about this. There no way that Thranduil got any of this in a battle. He's still under age for that. They met Celeborn and Glorfindel in their way to the kitchen. Celeborn flashed a toothy grin and walked with them. Thranduil prayed that the king won't know about the incident earlier. But luck not on his side.

"Couldn't keep a secret are you?" Oropher voice entered Thranduil's ear. 

He start shaking violently and hugged his body. Elrond and Elros already pale. They know that Thranduil scared with his Adar but they didn't know the reason. Meanwhile Celeborn and Glorfindel just hanging in confusion.

Oropher step into the sight holding Thranduil's wet and stained blood shirt. Thranduil take a step back in fear. His eyes start watering. This is hell. 

"I'm just asking you for a thing and you can't keep it!" Oropher shout.

Thranduil hitch and take a step back again. The twins moved in front of Thranduil to protect him. Glorfinder start gripped his sword handle while Celeborn his in alarm. Oropher strode toward Thranduil with a dagger in his hand and he stomped strongly. Thranduil covered his head with his hands like a shield. The twins already afraid of Oropher might done to Thranduil. Out of their expectation,Oropher managed to passed Elrond and Elros and slashed Thranduil arm.

Thranduil yelp loudly and back away. Celeborn quickly held Oropher's waist tightly while Glorfindel tore the dagger away from Oropher grip. Oropher thrashing and demanding to be let go. Elrond ran to the kitchen to get Galadriel.

"Let me go!"

"What are you doing Oropher?!"

"He is your son!" Shouted Glorfindel whom moved closer to Thranduil to checked hia wound. He can see from a far that the wound is deep.

"That brat never be my son! **NEVER!** "

Elros cowered to the side. Just keep quiet. Galadriel then came into view and gasped at the sight of Thranduil bleeding badly and Oropher who is being held by Celeborn. Elrond already informed Galadariel what happen. Galadriel refused to believe that but now,she did.

"Oropher!"

All of the males turn to her. They know that they will never escaped her wrath. She is known with her loved side but never messed up with her. She can turn quiet scary.

"What are thinking?! He is your son! Iagwen offspring! The best gift she left you!"

She strode toward Thranduil,she touch his shoulder and he scramble away from here. Protecting himself from any harm. Now she know why Thranduil not acting like his age. He is trauma with his father behaviour. Poor child.

Oropher is not an elf,he is a barbaric human! Tortured his own son! Valar! She never knew that elf can hurt their own child. They are blessed! Not a burden!

"Oropher,you are removed from his parenting. From now on,he's stay here! Under my care!"

Oropher eyes widened with her statement.

"What?! You can't take him just like that! He is fully under my care!"

"And it's looks like you don't even **CARE** about him! I can removed you from your throne,but Thranduil is too young to take your place! Be grateful of that Oropher!" She snapped back.

Oropher freed himself and glare to them.

"I won't let it happen!" And then he strode away. Galadriel sigh in relieved. She moved closer to Thranduil.

"Thranduil..." 

And...Thranduil cried. He cried out all the things he buried inside. He cried loudly and broke into pieces. Not thinking about his promise,he just want to escaped this.

Gladriel felt her heart broke with Thranduil's.

How bad has this elfling suffered? She asked Thranduil to showed his back,but he refused it hardly.

"Pleased...Thranduil,I need to know"

He showed his back to Galadriel and she gasped. She quickly take Thranduil in to embraced. Carefully held to avoided all the bruised and cut.

She held Thranduil close and sooth him. Thranduil keep crying until he fell asleep.

**Galadriel.P.O.V**

"Thranduil..." 

Thranduil cried. He cried out all the things he buried inside. He cried loudly and broke into pieces. Not thinking about his promise,he just want to escaped this.

I felt my heart broke with Thranduil's.

How bad has this elfling suffered? I asked Thranduil to showed his back,but he refused it hardly.

"Please...Thranduil,I need to know"

He showed his back to me and I gasped. I quickly take Thranduil in to embraced. Carefully held to avoided all the bruised and cut.

I held Thranduil close and sooth him. Thranduil keep crying until he fell asleep.

Now he's acting like he should be.

I cradle Thranduil in my arms,letting him snuggle closer to my chest. His face still red from crying. I wipe the stray tear from his little face. He already a teenager but his body framed is still small. Like he doesn't get enough food. But it's not possible for Oropher to do that. Oropher already lost himself in grieve. After the dead of his wife,many rumors said that he's went blank in his life and forgetting of his duties. I refused to believe it and now, all of the rumour is confirmed.

Walking slowly without waking Thranduil,I ask Elros to opened up the door. I laid Thranduil on the bed and tucked him in. I caresses his hair and kissed it. Put off the light,I slowly closed the door. Let him be for a while. The twins room is beside Thranduil's is. Elrond and Elros is pleading me with their eyes. How can I refused them?

"Nana,what should we do with Thranduil?"

"We take care of him"

"Really?!"

"Yes" I flashed them with a smile.

It's a tight smile,but...it's okay than none. They screamed in joy but cut by Celeborn scolded them.

"Hush you two! He's waking up!"

I heard a stirred and shuffled in the room. We opened the door and take a peek. Thranduil watched us with a wide scared eyes. He then whimpered and cried. Oh Valar,we shouldn't leave him alone to cope with all this.

"Thranduil..."

"G-go away! Don't tt-touch me...please...I.I'm dirty...no longer..cl-cleaned!..please"

Valar! Did Oropher?! Oh Valar....what happen to this world?! Celeborn already clench his fist tight and turn his head from watching Thranduil wrecked down. My sons looked at each other confused. They didn't know what Thranduil had just said.

"Thranduil...calm yourself. I'm here to help you,not hurt you"

"N-no. You lie...liar! Always saying that you're not going to hurt me, but at the end...y-you hurt me!"

I stiffened at Thranduil's sudden burst of anger.

"Nay,Thranduil..look at me. I'm not your Adar...it's me, Galadriel"

"That's right Thranduil...she's not going to hurt you. I can ensure that" this time Celeborn step forward. 

Thranduil can felt the other side ot the bed is shifted. A new weight is put on it. He look up a bit and saw that Celeborn is smiling sadly at him.

He threw himself to Celeborn and clutched to him like he doesn't to let him go. I smiled softly on this sight.

Celeborn caresses Thranduil's hair. Thranduil snuggle closer to him in order to get some comfort.

"Would you like to take a bath?"

Thranduil just nodded.

"Well then"

Celeborn carried Thranduil in his arms. Thranduil body is lean and small compare to my sons. It's make him easy to carried him even though Thranduil already in his teen. Elrond and Elros just watched his Adar out of the room.

"Elrond,Elros,can you please go to Glorfindel until I call out for you?"

"Yes,Nana!" In unison. I chuckled a bit and out of the room to the kitchen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Celeborn P.O.V**

"Thranduil,come here. Let me help you"

Thranduil just nodded at me. He walked slowly and closer to me. He then turn his head away in shamed. Ahahah,he's so cute. I'm going to moss him when he's older. Maybe he will stay this small or not? I hope he can stay this small.

"Well,Thranduil. Are you shy?"

"N-no,I'm not"

"Then,why is that?" I teased him even further.

"I-I just not used to it. I usually do it myself"

"Ah...is that so?"

He nodded. I shakes my head.  I smiled at his behaviour. He sure is something. But something worried me,at the first time Oropher and Iagwen visit us with their new born son,Thranduil radiated a quiet powerful aura,and now...it's became stronger even more. It's a mystery that I never figured it out. Until now.

I put Thranduil into the tub and began scrubbed his body with ointment. He hissed in pain and closed his eyes tightly. I said to him a little words of comfort. His body is in a bad condition. So many wound left untreated. Luckily there is none of them affected. After I rubbed the ointment,I washed his body with cold water and reach out for vanilla oil scent bottle. But before I could reach it,Thranduil stopped me.

"Um..Lord Celeborn,did..did you have honey oil scent. I-I like that so much..."

"Yes I have Thranduil. Don't be shy,just ask me. And Thranduil,there's no need to call me 'Lord'. Just call me Adar will you?"

He turn eyes wide to me. What?... Is my request is too big?

"O-ok"

========================

**Thranduil P.O.V**

He...he asked me to call him as Adar. I-I I never though that someone like him gonna offer this to me. I-I felt so happy! Never in my life ever happen this miracle! 

"O-ok"

He smiled at me. A sincere smile. I...I felt something blossomed in my heart. He crouched down next to me and began scrubbed my body softly. Blood flushed to my cheeks,turned it to crimson red . I turn away from Lor-Adar to hide my face. I...never been treated like this. Tears swelled up in my eyes. Threatened to fall.

Adar then chuckle. I turned to him confused.

"How many time should I tell you Thranduil? No need to be shy with me. I'm your Adar after all"

I'm your Adar after all...

The words rang echoed in my head. I...I can't belief it. He...he said...he,he is my Adar. Even my true father never said that. Tears now flowing down my eyes before I could realized it. Adar face turn shocked. I broke down in front of him. What a weak I am.

"Ai...daro,umme nalla Thranduil..."(stop,do not cry)

But I can't! There is too much happiness in my heart. I felt...accepted....

"What made your heart sad Thranduil? Speak to me"

"N-nothing...I-I never been treated like this...it's feels like...I...I am accepted"

"Remember this Thranduil...we always accept you,whatever you are"

I nodded. There is no trace of lied in his voice. Just determination and confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you said this,
> 
> is Elrond and Celebrian are incest?! 
> 
> No they are not. It just Elrond and Elros are both Galadriel's sons. Correction. Adopted sons as Thranduil are.
> 
> Next does anyone know who is the guy in Thranduil's vision?? Hehe...he is a joker in this story. I think he is the adult Thranduil....


	23. Back to the past 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a little story I slipped between this story in this chapter. I dunno what possessed to make it! Lol! Ignore it if u don't wanna read it!

Thranduil woke up early and he decide to wander off in the palace before take a bath. He felt confident to walked outside,this time,the king still slept in his room. His usual time to awoke is at the middle of the day.

"Thranduil"

Thranduil froze in his track. His body shook violently. He turn his head slowly to face the owner of the voice. Deep in his mind,he already knew who's belong to the voice. His heart race and slammed to be released. Fear settled in his heart and the blood pumped more fast than the usual.

It's the king.

He cast his eyes down onto the wooden floor. Not brave enough to stared into the icy cold deep green eyes. Rage burned in the eyes. He knew what make the king's heart mad. It's him himself. The argument between the King and the Lothlorien elves ain't over yet. They still debated about his parentage should be give to whom. The king is not satisfied with the suggestion.

The king walked toward Thranduil fast. Grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back. Making Thranduil gazed fall to the top of the trees. The king's face is just a few inches from him. 

"Are you satisfied?" The king suddenly asked in a low dangerous tone.

"W-wha?"

"Are you satisfied that everyone is now fighting about you,take care of you,sympathy of you...hmmm?"

"I-I do-don't understand..."

"Don't play dump with me!" The king slammed Thranduil's head to the floor. Blood flowing out from the small wound and stained the floor. Thranduil let out a cried of pain. His vision blurred due to the hard force he received.

"Are satisfied now that you can get away from me?! Huh?! Answer me!"

"N-no...please...stop,it's-it's hurt..."

"Hurt? Hurt?! What hurt more us my heart! You doesn't deserve to be alive! If I can't get you...everyone won't get you..."

Thranduil's eyes widened. Hard truth hit him in the point. Who's going to knelled in front of the king? Who's going to be his slave at night? Who's going to be a place for the king to released his anger? Who else,it's Thranduil.

The king slammed Thranduil's head rapidly onto the floor. His vision spinning and black dots start to appeared in his vision. He tried to keep his eyes opened,but his eyes felt so heavy. The king stopped slammed his head and threw him to the wall nearest. He pinned Thranduil tightly. Knee on stomach. Thranduil's head keep down. Blood dripping from his nose and forehead. 

"Don't you ever think to escaped from me. You. Are. Bound. With. Me. Always me...and...no one **ELSE...** "

He then pushed his knee further into Thranduil's stomach,drew him to groan in pain. He then unsheathed his dagger he hid in his robes and buried it into Thranduil side. Thranduil gasped loudly. He twisted his dagger slowly and painfully. Thranduil just hissed.

As the king planned to continued his little lesson...he heard someone is talking.

"What type of clothes do you think is suit him?" A woman asked.

"Hmm...I think something casual and not really formal. He is small and not so tall. Maybe silver in colour will make his blond golden hair more bright. Hmmm...it did suit him I think" The man answered.

The king eyes went wide and rushing to get up. Forgetting his dagger which still buried in Thranduil's stomach and flee.

 

_________________________

"Thranduil!"

============================

Thranki: Uwah!!! I did a short chapter this time! I finished it in a rushed! Sorry my dear readers!

Legolas: Come on! I not gonna wait for it! Tell me now! 

Thranki: Hush...don't talk too loud! (Whisper)

Legolas:  Huh?

I point to the west,my living room. There sat a tall lean man in defeat.

Legolas: What's wrong with him?

Thranki: I made this story more tragic. So...he hate it and so mad at me! He told,no commanded me to stop writing it!(whispered)

Legolas: There is no use for you to whispered to me. He still can heard that.

Thranki: No...he can't. He is kind of deaf now..hmm..I should make him deaf and mute in the next chapter. Sound good to me.

Thranduil: I can hear that!!!

He get up and stormed to,with my manuscript in his hand. In...pi..eces...

Legolas: Told you.

Thranki: Run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Running from Thrandooodiddly~~~~~~~

 

  "Told you"

Thranki: Run!!!!!!!!

I grabbed Legolas' hand and run with him. He stumble a little and regain his balance back.

Legolas: what are you doing?

Thranki: Run! What's else do you think?!

Legolas: You are far too slow.

Thranki: Then what?! (Pant)

Legolas: Climb on me.

Thranki: Owh...um...okay

I hop onto his back and he start to run. I turn my head back and saw Thranduil is catching up!

Thranki: God! He got a pair of long legs! Hurry up Legolas!!!!

Legolas: Stay still! You moving too much!

Thranki: Owh shut up! Hurry up! He's scary!!!!

Thranduil is not far behind. We stormed out the house into the street. Lot of my neighbours watch me confused. I managed to waved a bit at them and grinning like a moron. I let a yelp when Thranduil is coming closer to us. Stretch out his hand to reach me.

Thranki: Hurry up Leggie!!!!! Come on!!!!

Legolas: Did you know that you weight a ton?!

Thranki: What?!

Legolas: Stop punching me!

I continue punching his back and scream.  
Thranki: Let me down! Let me down you little shit rotten spineless leave!!

Thranduil: Language!

He shrieked from behind.

Thranki: Eep!

Legolas let me down and instantly I sprinted with all my might. Legolas follow me. 

Thranduil tripped over a wire and slammed down. I giggle hard and run faster to escape him. This is a golden opportunity.

Thranki: Wahahahaha!! That's hillarious!!! Ahahaha.

Legolas: Yeah,I can't agree more.(He laughed)

We go into the park and I turn my head while running. 

Thranki: Hey,Legolas! He's not trailing us anymore!! We win!!! Yeah!!!

Legolas eyes turn wide

Legolas: I'm not so sure about that...

Thranki: what do you mean?...(pant)

Suddenly I hit something hard. Or rather someone. I rubbed my nose and open my eyes.

Thranki: Oh..ow...death...

Thranduil: Miss me?.... 

He sneer.  
Thranki: No!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~Skipping this part with Thrandyieldiiiil torturing me~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Celeborn P.O.V**

I walking with Galadriel by my side. Talking about what type of attire that we should give to Thranduil. As we almost reach to the halls,I saw a shadow looming and hear a groan. I steal a glance toward Galadriel and she nod to me. 

What a vivid sight play in front of me. Galadriel clamped her mouth tightly and turn away. Rage and wrath fill both my heart and mind. This is too much.

The culprit instantly stand up from the child body lay limp and take off. I run after him and grab his wrist hard. He thrash over me but I keep tightening my grip. I growled to him.

"Thranduil!!!" Yelled my wife. I turn to Oropher and warn him.

"Meet me at the field tomorrow,if you lose,Thranduil is belong to us and all his rightful take care is fall to us. And you shall never return" I pressed on that part.

He tore his hand apart and leave. I growled and return to Galadriel side. Galadriel is holding Thranduil's limp body on her lap. Tears streaming down her face and fall to Thranduil's pale face. I walked slowly toward Galadriel and fell on my knees. Poor child. I felt so guilty,I already promise to him that I'm going to protect him and now...and now I broke my promise.

"Galadriel...stop. We must bring him to the healing room,it's not too late! I can save him there!"

She nodded. I carried Thranduil's body and sprinted to the healing room followed by Galadriel. She still crying and blaming herself for not saving Thranduil.

"Adar!"

Celebrian....

No,it's not the time now. Even though she just came back,I need to save Thranduil. Reunion can be wait. I ran pass my daughter and burst in to the healing room. Galadriel stay with her daughter outside and I start working.

=========================

**Celebrian P.O.V**

"Nana?"

"Celebrian..."

Nana suddenly threw herself to me and hugged me tightly. I...what is happening?

"Nana?...Who is that? And why is..."

Is it boy or girl?

"That...elf is bleeding?"

Nana shook her head and sobs. She opened her mouth and close it back.

"He...he is Thranduil..."

Thranduil...owh I know!

"Cousin?"

She nodded. So...he is a boy. He looked like a girl.

"What is happening?"

"Someone...stabbed him"

Oh,Valar!

"Calm yourselves Nana. I'm sure he's okay. Adar going to heal him.

\----------------------------

**Normal P.O.V.**

Celeborn tapping his foot patiently while waiting for Oropher to took up his challengge.

Still,no sign of Oropher nor his guard in the morning. Glorfindel in his way,is holding his sword tightly. He felt he's going to stop Celeborn from fighting Oropher but he did not. He already saw how Celeborn fought and it was incredibly scary. Even him lose the fight. In this case,he trust Celeborn to achieve his goal. Even though he didn't know what it is,he still support him.

"Coward!" Yelled Celeborn.

"Who are you called as coward hmm?"

Celeborn and Glorfindel both turned eyes wide. There stand Oropher is a fighting suit and his long beady sword. Vein like pattern swirled from the bottom of the hilt to the upper side of the tip. Swinging it slightly in his hand. Face showed no fear.

"Shall we start now?"

"We shall"

Celeborn and Oropher circle each other in a slow motion. Waited for one of them first. And it seem Oropher is the one who attack first. He can't wait for this thing to be linger any longer. He must win this dare and take Thranduil home with him, no way he's going to let go of Thranduil. 

'That brat still knew no pain. He is the cause of Iagwen's dead. He killed my wife. My one and only love. My light and guardian. And he took her from me...'

Oropher fell too far in his though until he loss his concentration and not aware of Celeborn charge. Celeborn charge to him with his full might swung his sword.

**CLANG!**

Otopher block the attack. Pushed Celeborn strongly off him. Celborn lose his footing balance and fell to the ground. Oropher put his sword to the side of Celeborn neck and grin.

"Are we done here?"

Glorfindel eyes bloodshot. He can't believe this! Celeborn is lost!

====================================

**Thranduil P.O.V**

I opened my eyes slowly and painfully. My side hurted so bad! Like a flame is burned my body. Flaring and red. I winched and groan loudly. Attracted the attention of someone beside me. I didn't notice her at the first. My eyesight is now blurry. I only saw her in a blur blond light colour with a silver blur at the middle. And I know it must be a circlet the elves here used to wear.

"L-lady Ga-Galadriel...?" 

I managed to spoke through my gritted teeth. I shut my eyes tightly and hissed. It so hurt. The woman hurriedly looked up and suddenly slammed her hand on the bed side.

What is she doing?!

"M-m'la-lady? Are-are you alright? Y-you scare me out!"

Out of my mind! **SHE. SLAMMED. HER. HAND. TO. MY. SIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Arghhh!"

I pushed my side to stop the pain. It's unbearable. Oh...stop th-this....

"Owh.I'm so sorry Thranduil! You freaking me out!!! I-I ask for help. Nana! Nana! Adar?! El!!! Help me!!"

"H-urt..."

She shouting too loud in my ear! Oh Valar! It's hurt. Like someone twisting and knotting my intestine! It's hurt so much....I looked at my robes and it's already soaked wet red. My...my wound re-opened.

The door suddenly slammed hard to the wall and Elrond and Elros stromed in. Followed by Galadriel? There...there...is two Galadriel?!

"W-why is there t-t-wo G-gg-Galadriel? And...w-what is that?!"

Without my knowing I was pointing toward Elrond and Elros. 

"I'm sorry,but I had to do this"

Then...black.

============================

Glorfindel froze in his track. He can't belief that Celeborn is....lose. To Oropher! But something disturbed him. Celeborn is smirking! Why?!

"Do you think so?"

"Well,yes,you already lose Celeborn,admit it"

"Not till I died!"

Celeborn tackled Oropher's leg. Make him fell to his butt. Slammed hard. Celeborn took this chance and stood up. Towering over Oropher. He put his foot on top of Oropher's stomach .He then put and pressed a bit on Oropher's chest with his sword. On his heart. Drew blood a bit.

"Do you yield?"

"Fine!"

"Then it settled. Tomorrow you and your party go back into the heart of Greenwood and shall never return"

He sheathed his sword and went to the healing room to check on Thranduil condition.


	24. Back to the past 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a culprit in Lothlorien. Not just a culprit but a mischeif maker too! Can Celeborn and Galadriel caught the certain elf to put all the prank to the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHOHOHO! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU.

That was three years ago,now  I'm free. Free from all the pain that hunted me. Now I have a big happy family. Sound like a dream to me but it's not. It's real. My new nana,lady Galadriel took a great care of me. She is a stern woman but lovely in her own way. Lord Celeborn,is a kind supportive father,Celebrian...hmm..she's kind of annoying bit..she is a lovely sister. And..my twin brothers or cousins,owh I loved them! All the people here loved us but we are not a good elfling,bit a mischief one.

Let me tell you...

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Thranduil!!!"

Hmm? I turn around and saw Elrond and Elros just came back from their mission. They already an adult and got mission to be carried out and to be complete. This place became so quiet without them. And I got no friends to play along. And I learned that Elrond and Elros is not Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel true sons. They are adopted,like me. But that doesn't stop them from loving the twins.

"Elrond! Elros!"

I quickly stand on my feet and sprinted toward them. They gave me a bone crushing hug which I don't mind it. 

I pulled away and held their hand and shake it.

"It's been months I haven't meet you guys! It's lonely here! No one is going to accompany me!"  
I smile widely.

They return my smile and pat me at the back.

"We miss you too brother! We brought you a gift"

"But close your eyes first" said Elros.

I closed my eyes and wait. One of them held my hand out and put something heavy on it.

"Alright"

I opened my eyes and gasp. It's so beautiful! 

"Thank you!!"

They gave me a bow with a nice angle and beautiful pattern. The bow made from steel. Not too heavy,not too light. The leaves pattern craved from middle part. The arrow is made from compact wood. Make it heavy and narrow. Very good in details. The others is a bag of full of herbs. The herbs which is rarely being found. That must be from Elrond. He want to be a healer like Adar.

"Come now brothers,we must celebrate your return"

========================

The feast is held grandly. All the elves enjoyed them self. Danced with each other. Some chatting with the guest,some drink the wine and eat the food provided. 

While I just stood at the balcony,enjoyed the glittering sky. Lit up by the stars. The cool breeze of spring blew. Making my body shivering. A tap on the shoulder interrupted me.

"Hey Thranduil.."

"Yes brothers?"

"Come,let us make some prank"

"Now...? Why don't you enjoyed the party? It's for you guys.."

"The feast is no fun. Soon,were going to be on mission again. I miss to play prank with you"

"Okay"

We sneaked to the cellar and grabbed some wine.  
Plucked some berries and we headed to one of the guards room along with a dye we brought.

We mixed the berries and wine into the dye and stirred. Suddenly my heart tugged. It's not right.

"Uhm...can I go to the bed now? I feel so sleepy..."

I pretended yawn..they looked at each other and nod. 

"Alright...good night brother"

"Night,good luck in your prank"

"Sure!"

*******************

"Care to explain this?" Said Nana.

I,Elros and Elrond stood side by side,scare. But Elrond managed to tease me.

"Since when did you grew taller than us?"

I looked toward him and stood straight. He's right. I grew a few inches taller from them.

"Hehe.."

"Ehem.." 

Nana cleared her throat and glare at us. Three guards and Adar stood before us with a bright pinkish red hair. Their sight make me want to laughed so hard. I did my best not to laughed. Nana shakes her head slowly. And let out a sigh.

"I can't believe it. Both of you already an adult,but still acted like a child!"

"And you Thranduil...usually you're the one who is more mature,but you also joining them! Valar!"

"No,My Lady Galadriel. Thranduil doesn't followed us to dye their hair. Just helping us to plucked the berries. That's all"

"Alright..both of you...followed him. And you Thranduil..follow me"

I followed Nana to the kitchen helping her to prepared for the lunch time. I stared out the window and  heard the trees called for me. My heart really want to go out there but I under a detention.

"Thranduil..."

"Hmm.."

"You may go now"

"Really?!"

"Yes..." She smiled.

"Thank you!" I kissed her cheek and ran outside.

I climbed on one of the trees and they brought me to the top. They spoke to me,told me a lot of stories. That's so fun.

"Thranduil! Thranduil! Where are you?!"

"Adar! I'm here!" I shouted back.

"Why are you on the top?! It's dangerous! Come down now! Your Nana call you!"

"Okay!"

The tree lowered their branch and I hop down. I thanks them and headed inside.

==============

**Celeborn P.O.V**

I shocked. All tree seem to loved him.

He's a nice elfling...

The trees spoke to me. It's been a long time since the trees spoke to me. 

"Yes.."

Take care of him nicely...he is destined to face a big challenged in his life

"I know..you should encouraged him to do that.."

We can protect him..we loved him 

"I know that...but for a while stay away from him..."

***************

 

  "Nana! Look at Elros!" Celebrian yelled in a high pitched voice.

Galadriel let out a long sigh before she walk

ed to Celebrian's room. She walked slowly and lazily. Shrugging all the way long. Today had be a hard day for her. The figures of Elrond and Thranduil is nowhere to be seen. What a bad morning this is.

'Can this day turn to something more worse?'

Thought Galadriel.

She rubbed her temple with her long delicates fingers. Shutting her eyes tightly and re-opened them again. She soon saw Celebrian's room door open widely.

 

"Nana!"

"I'm coming..."

She cursed under her breath. Her child all already reach maturity but still acted like an elfling. While the youngest one acted like an adult. How can she stand this all day long? This elves should change their attitude.

"What is it?" Said Galadriel.

Galadriel's eyes popped out of her eye sockets. Jaw dropped to the floor. She rubbed eyes for a few times before he focused her eyes again. Celebrian hair is like a lion mane,messy here and there. Coloured in dark purple! White dress torn and painted in different colour! Elros stood there in a short pant,edge of the pant cut in a circle. Slightly looks like pattern. Hair frizzy. He wear no shirt. Face and body painted in black ink. 

"What's going on here?!"

"She/He does it!" They screamed at the same time.

"No! You are the one who did this to me!"

"Is that so?! Proof it!"

"I don't need proof! You are the one who with mischief! It's always you!"

"Now you said I'm the one who used to make prank! Yes! But what about Elrond and Thranduil?!"

"Don't push the blame on them! They only helping you!"

"Well then?! Care to explained why I prank myself?! Oh yeah! Because I'm the prankster!"

"Enough!!!!" Roar Galadriel.

"Shut it! Both of you!"

The two siblings froze at the sudden raise of voice.

"Go cleaned yourselves. I'm going to find this mischief manager"

**********

'Who is this mischievous person?'

This thought ran in Galadriel's mind for hours.

Still,no sign of Thranduil nor Elrond.

Galadriel strode her way to the garden. Her family private garden. She always spent her time here to collect her thought or calm her mind. 

The trees grew amazingly great. They grew healthy,full with green leaves,thick branches,and flower buds. She loved to be here. The air cold and clean. Unlike the human town,filled with unhealthy and acidic smoke. Stink with the smell of dead fish.

She cast her eyes over all the trees nearby. Until the end of her garden,stood a big tree with a legs. 

'Wait...what? Legs?!'

She looked over the tree again. It is legs! Long,strong legs wrapped in a green trouser dangling over the branch. She looked further. Long silver golden hair hung down the tree.

"Thranduil!"

His hand he used a shield from sunlight move slightly . He groaned and shield back his eyes.

She smiled at his behaviour. He must be tired unless he already wake up at her first attempt.

She stood there for a minutes. Thranduil's legs twitched slightly. Then he thrashed his head side to side. This is what she feared. She think this things already ended. Clearly it's not. Thranduil is good in hiding his thought. Sometime she can peel it and sometime she can't.

"Thranduil,wake up!"

Thranduil shakes became more violent. Then he fell from the tree in a loud thud. Galadriel rushed to his side. Thranduil opened his wet eyes. When he saw Galadriel,he quickly wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Thranduil..."

She caress his long silky hair slowly. Soothing him with the words of comfort. Tap by tap his tears fell on her shoulder. He buried his head deeper in Galadriel's blond hair. Snuggle closer in order to seek for comfort. 

When he already calm himself,Galadriel pulled apart. Keeps her arms tightened on his broad shoulder. Stare at his fair face. Thick dark brows,pointy noise,his face shown a bit of his high delicate cheek bone. He grown into a nice elf. Still not losing his child roundness. Barely reach his maturity. It's still far away from now, she didn't want it happen.

"Thranduil...tell me,what is you dreamed about?"

He shook his head.

"Please...let me bear it with you.."

"The..the king..he,he come to me. Asked me to go home."

"But you are home.."

"No..."

"Listen to me ion-nin...you are home. We are your family,remember that in your heart"

Galadriel lead Thranduil to his room. Held his hand in her's. The walked slowly hand in hand. All the elves smiled at the gestured of love between the mother and the son. They not bonded by blood but by heart.

Galadriel somehow remember about the prank that being pulled lately. 

"Thranduil...did you know about the prank that been done lately. A maiden come to me in the morning told that her dress is being splashed with painted. Her dressed is half ruined"

"And there is a report said about the vase broke at the end of the galley. A chair snapped into two. And the latest is,Celebrian and Elros both being prank. Do you know who is the maker?"

Thranduil shift on his feet. Uneasy. He quickly covered it with a calm mask and answered,

"No,why?"

"If you know then tell me. It had to be stop. Or it became worse in time"

They reach to a massive wooden door of Thranduil's room. Galadriel pat his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodbye love"

As Galadriel vanished from his sight. He let a sigh of relieved. 

"Ahahhahahaha..." He chuckle slowly.  
**********

Galadriel walked around her home for a few time. Checking every inches of her palace to seek for some sign of the maker. But she found none. She huff and slumped onto on of the chair at the living room. 

The watch the fire dances in the hearth. Lost in her mind,she remember something.

"Sister!"

"Here!"

Iagwen ran toward Galadriel. Her face lit bright with happiness. It's been a six years since Galadriel saw Iagwen. The day she married Oropher,she moved to the eastern region of Rhovanion,east the great river Anduin. Greenwood the great it call. Under the Command of Elu Thingol. The Sindar elf.  
There is something different about her today.

"Iagwen! I miss you!"

Galadriel wrapped Iagwen in her arms. She only giggle like she used to. They part from the hug and she beamed to me.

"Care to shared with me what you happy for? Before that,where's Oropher?"

"He's with your husband"

"Then,please continue"

"There is something I want to share with you...it's...it's about..."

Her cheeks flushed red with excitement and she hop a bit.

"Relax Iagwen..."

"I...I..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pregnant!"

"Galadriel?"

She gasped loudly. Forcefully awake from the beautiful moment. She turned her head and watch his husband taking off his robes. Change into a night gown. 

"Is something bothering you beloved?" Ask Celeborn.

"Yes"

"Share with me"

Celeborn sat on the empty spot beside Galadriel and took her arm into his large one. She leaned her head over Celeborn's broad shoulder and sigh loudly. She felt so tired today. And now,sorrow attack her.

"It's about Thranduil"

"What is it all about?"

"I found that he still had a nightmare in his sleep about Oropher. He's trauma darling. But he didn't want to make us worry about it so he hide it"

"Is that why you not hear I'm coming?"

"No,that's not about it"

"Then what?"

"I remember Iagwen. His eyes,the way he laugh...is totally like Iagwen. I missed her..."

Tear fall from her eye. Oropher wipe it with his finger. Cupped her face in his hand. Stare into her eyes he said,

"We all missed her Mella,but there's nothing we can do. We can't change the fate Valar already decided on us. Accept it. She still in our heart,and now...we must take care of her child. Wept not my wife,she doesn't like it"

Galadriel remained silent in Celeborn company. Enjoyed each other calm breath. Hand in hand to comfort. After an eternity silent,she spoke,

"Have you heard about the pranks that been pulled lately?"

"Prank? Is this the boys doing?"

"No. Elros is one of the victim"

"Ahahah. I don't believe it. Someone pulled a prank on a prankster!"

Galadriel let out a snort. But a smile grace her rosy lips. She had to admit it,it is amusing to prank Elros. It must be well details plan.

"It is funny darling but it need to be stopped"

"Let us search for this mysterious together"  
Said Celeborn.

They strode together out of their room. It's already midnight now,and they hope they can find this culprit and find some solution. 

**CLANG!**

That sound startle Galadriel. She quickly grabbed Celeborn arm and squeeze it. Celeborn frown at Galadriel action and pat her a little.

"Ai..." A voice sounded from a room.

They looked toward each other and walked slowly than usually. A room with a door open slightly. Light illuminated from the inside dimly. Candle. They stop at the back of the door and waited.

"Where is it?!" Whispered.

"Oh! There it is! Come here..."

**CRASH!**

"Ai! What have I done?! Oh,Valar."

They heard a rustle and clang going in that room. Looks like they already catches the culprit. They make up their mind to asked about it tomorrow morning.

The culprit ran from the room in a swift motion and total silent and vanished from their sight. Didn't knew that Galadriel and Celeborn is hiding behind the door.

They went to Thranduil room and open it's massive door. They watch Thranduil slept peacefully. His face shone with moonlight from the open window. Galadriel caresses his cheek and planted a kiss on it. Then muttered,

"Sleep tide Thranduil..."


	25. Back to the past 8

Thranduil is hopping from stone to stone in the river. He hopped onto the last stone and spined. He hummed happily and smile. He can't wait for a right time to gave her the thing. Something valuable. From the bottom of his heart. Maybe he could wait until Elrond back from to Esgaroth. He sure take a lot of time in order to find the perfume.

He walked around the woods. Enjoying the company of the nature. Sang their own song,sound so melodic in his ears. He hummed followed the tunes. Sat under a tree he played with the soil. Drew circles over and over again. He doesn't know why he felt so happy today.

"Lord Thranduil!"

Thranduil looked to the right,a guard stood at the other side is calling for him.

"Yes?!"

"Lady Galadriel demand your presence!"

He quickly on his feet and ran to the palace.

The dodge and stumble upon the persons he met in his way to Galadriel's reading chamber.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Get out of my way please! Sorry! Forgive me!"

With a pant he finally reach Galadriel's reading chamber. He took a long deep breath and pat a bit his dusty garment. He straightened his jacket and caresses his hair back. Tucked the stray hair behind his ear and he is ready. 

Knock. Knock

"Come in"

Thranduil turn the knob around and pushed the massive door open. 

"Nana.."

He immediately stopped in his track. The words he wanted to said rolled back into his mouth.

Never in his mind ever crossed that Celeborn and a few maids is going to be in there. All of them got their hands claps on the back. Serious expression on their face.

Owh....oh.

"Thranduil?"

"Yes Nana"

"Do you know why I call you here?"

"N-no..."

He shifted on his legs,uneasy. His brows met each other. Sweats suddenly appeared on his forehead. Eyes wild to the left,to the right.

"Really..." This time Celeborn spoke. His eyes bore into Thranduil's. Seeking for doubts and un-confidence. He keeps staring Thranduil until Thranduil gave up.

"O-okay...mm-maybe I knew...or not"

"Thranduil...explained"

"O..okay!"

"Actually..."

"Hey! I heard about a Mother's Day!"

"What is that?"

"I'm not sure about it...but,the last time I went to the human realm,they talked about this Mother's Day!"

"They said we can give something to our Naneth as a way we appreciated them and love them!"

"Wow...why we never thought of this?"

"I don't know...but the Mother's Day is long past. I don't know what date they celebrate it"

Thranduil who sat on the bench perked up his ears. He silently eavesdrop their conversation. This Mother's Day is something so interesting for him. So,he decide to make something with his hand for his Nana.

He get up and walked to the southern part of the kingdom. There is a flower which he thought as the most beautiful flower he ever seen.  

When he reach the place,he stared in wonder. He saw the most beautiful flower at the top of the branch. He tried to reach for it but he can't. It's too high. He wanted to climbed the tree,but the branch where the flower grown is on a thin branch. He couldn't take the risk. Suddenly he remember something. There is stool around the place. Belong to someone who own the stable at the outskirt.

He took the stool and climbed on it. He stood on his toes but he still didn't reach it. He jumped with all his might and he reached the flower and plucked it. Unfortunately,he didn't land on his feet,but on his back. Over the stool,and....he managed to broke it. He  looked down guiltily to the broken stool. He collected the parts of the stool and carried it to the stable.

The next morning,he went to the laundry side to find the paint he had spotted a few month ago.

He sneaked upon the the laundry bar and goes into the storage room. He search all over the place until his shirt torn. He looked at the shirt at frown. He doesn't like to be in a messed state. But the paint is more important.

"Hop,hop the squirrel,hop onto the tree"

"Picked all the acorns,and hide it in the tree"

"Hop,hop the squirrel,hop down the tree"

"Running on the ground and hop on another tree~"

He sang.

"Hop,hop...Aha!!"

He grabbed the paint can and turn away. He didn't realise that the paint can is creaked open. He swung it fort and back. Until he saw something. Navy blue colour splashed in front of him. And splashed. Upon. A. Dress. That. Hung. On. The. Hanger.

His face turned horror. Valar....what.have.I.done?

He tried to make the paint gone with wiping it. But it's turn out. It gone worst,horrible. It spread's to the other side. 

Oh,Valar......

After a week later,he gone to the galley to find some bowl and a spoon to make his give. He racked all over the place to find a suitable bowl. And then he heard a muttered voice from behind. He quickly grabbed a random bowl and sprinted to his room. At the corner of the galley,he knocked over a vase and....

Crack!

It's shattered in the floor! But Thranduil paid it no attention and continued sprinted.

"That....is...what happen..."

"I'm not doing it all on purpose...forgive me..."

"Thranduil...what are you trying to do?"

"Th-this Nana..."

Thranduil put his hand in a pocket and grabbed something in it. He then held it out and show it to Galadriel. It's a necklace. A hand made transparent blue crystal with a reddish pink rose in it. Golden and silver beads decorate the rope leather he used. It's so beautiful. Galadriel took it from Thranduil and admired it.

"It's...it for you Nana..Happy Mother's Day"

He said sheepily. He smile to her with a red flushed cheeks. All the maids and Celeborn felt so touchy with Thranduil's action. They already forgot what Thranduil had done.

"Thank you,Thranduil. But you can just ask for the material. No need to sneaked up like that"

"Then..it won't be a surprised.."

"Yes...it won't. Thank you so much"

Galadriel kiss his forehead and gave him a big hug. He buried his head to the crook of her neck and mumble,

"Thank you so much for being my Nana"

"Still...who is the prankster which prank Elros and Celebrian?"

Celeborn wondered.

"Elrond!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wailed Celebrian.

"He is"

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

 

Legolas and Tauriel laugh out loud at their father's and the others actions. He didn't know that his father can be that sweet and mischief. And clumsy. He didn't believe it. It's hard to imagine it.

Tauriel wipe her tears from the stories. Now she and Legolas knew a bit about his father's past. It's lots of pain and a little sweet memories. Reading his journal make Legolas heart at east a bit. He still worry of his father condition. It's been a day the troop been sent off. Still no word nor news of his father's being. Tauriel been a good lad in his side.

"Tauriel,let's go to the dining halls first. Let us fill our stomach first before continue it"

"Alright"

They walk together to the dining halls. Legolas hold the journal tightly in his hand. Afraid of losing it. His mind still raced thinking about what voice his father had been hearing in his elfling time and who is the man in his dream. He think that the voice is the same one which spoke to him in his dream. 

He saw the huge door of the dining halls. It's been a long time he's been eating here. With his father...

"Legolas"

"Adar!"

"Come sit on my lap"

Legolas ran on his little feet and hop onto his father's lap. He sat and lean against his father's strong chest.

"Now..let me feed you"

That's been decades ago...

"Legolas"

"Yes Father?"

Thranduil's face frown a bit but he covered it. He...missed how Legolas squeal and called him Ada'. Like others elves,they still called their parent 'Ada' and 'Nana',but not Legolas.

"Would you like to dine with me today? I'll be waiting at the dining halls"

"No Father,I'm going to eat with Tauriel"

"Well then,if you change your mind,you know where to find me" 

With that Thranduil turned away and walked.

Thranduil always ask Legolas to dine with him everyday. But Legolas keeps rejected it. It broke his heart but he keep think positively. 

'Maybe Legolas is tired'

'Maybe he is busy'

That what he kept saying to himself.

Until one day

"Legolas,will you dine to me please?"

"No,father. There's a work need to be done. And I don't like to stop at the half of the way" he rejected harshly.

"Can you please leave your work for a while? Acompany me for a minutes?"

"No!"

Then,Thranduil stop asking him to dine together.

He can't remember when is the last time his father asked him. Tears rushing to his eyes from the memories. How harsh has he acted toward his father. How disobedient he is. How rude he is.

"Legolas?"

"Forgive me"

"No..it's fine. You missed your father. I am"

"It's been a long time since I dine with him Tauriel"

"The last time is when I was an elfling of I not mistaken. Every time he asked me to dine with him I decline it. I broke his heart until he stopped asked me to accompany him"

"Enough Legolas..he sure can understand you. He loved you"

Tauriel pulled a chair for him and he sit. Tauriel then pulled a chair for herself and sit. A maid with a worry face come bringing a tray of food.

Legolas just played with the food around. He lost his appetite earlier. When he see the big chair in front of him,he saw his father smiling bright at him. He shook his head and the image disappear.

"Adar! I don't like tomato!"

"Greenleaf...it's good for you.."

"No! They said when we ate tomato,a tree will grown up upon our head the next day!"

"Ahahhahha. Who told you that?"

"Elrond!"

"Ahahhahhhaha. Don't hear what he said to you. He just want to tease you" Thranduil smiled brightly.

That is the last time he recall his father smiled happily. Then his smile became more and more less and gone. He never smiled again.

"Adar...I miss you..."

============================

The lost pages....

Legolas and Tauriel went to the library to continue reading the journal.  It's already night now. Still no words about his father. He began more worries thinking of his father.

'Where are you...'

Tauriel look to him with a sad eyes. She knew he is worried about his father. She worried about him too. Thranduil had been a great and wonderful king even he's so cold. His people loved him. The missing of Thranduil can set all the elves into chaos. So they had to keep this as a secret. Some of them is asking why Thranduil not in the throne room like the usual,they just said he went to Imladris.

The elves shocked of their king sudden department to Imladris but they respect it. They know their king need rest to. So they just doing their daily work and live happily.

Legolas and Tauriel take a seat at the back of the library to avoid any others elf when they read the journal. Once they sit,Legolas open the journal. He turn to the last page they read,when he turn to the next page...there is no page! And the next one and the next one and continue. All the pages had been tear off from the book. The middle part of the journal all been tear off. There is nothing to read of.

Legolas and Tauriel looked at each other curiously.

"Tauriel,there is no pages. He must have tear it off the book"

"Maybe it was something that he really doesn't want to remember. Something dark"

Legolas looked carefully at the bottom of the book,there wrote,

'Killed him. Killed the king in front of me. The orcs pierce their foul blades into his body. Fell to the ground with wide empty eyes staring at me. I cried,even though I hate the king,he still my father. One last family. Then the dragon came. Breath out it's massive fire out. I tried to ran but it was too late. It burned my left body part. Scarred me. Made me blind. Then clawed my chest'

Both of them shocked at what Thranduil wrote. They didn't know that their king is blind by one eye. He seem so fine to them. No injuries no scar. Then Legolas remembered something. The scar he saw at Imladris. That must be the scar of the dragon. So hollow and burned. Still not healed after thousands years. 

"Is it true Legolas?"

"I...I don't know. All this time he just smile at me like nothing hapened to him. Killing all his foes with a few swings of his twin swords. He even knew when there is a foes at his back and the left part of him. Like he can see them. Like he...he's not blind"

"He never tell me anything. Even about Naneth"

'Maybe it was something that he really doesn't want to remember. Something dark'

Legolas heard what Tauriel just said to him. Yes...maybe that's why he buried all of that by himself. It's pain him too much.

They continue at the pages left. This time,it wrote carefully by his father. The father he knew. His father usual handwriting.

____________________

**I miss her. My light in my life,my saviour now gone. Legolas asked for her many time to me. And I don't know what should I said to him. I sent many troops to search for her. But they still didn't met her. It's been months now.**

**I went to Esgaroth myself. All the human bow to me as the King of the Elves. I pay them no mind. I went straight to the market she said she want to and asked of her to the sellers. All the sellers shook their head. They never saw her here.**

**My heart broke into pieces. Crumble. What should I said to Legolas about his Naneth. My poor Greenleaf. I don't have heart to tell him. The half part of me is gone with her. Now,I only have Legolas.**

**I made up my mind to tell Legolas the true. Hoping he can cope with it.**

**"Ion-nin.."**

**"Adar! Where is Naneth?! She promise to read to me! When is she gonna come back?!"**

**"Ion-nin,listen here"**

**I scooped him into my arms and hugged him.**

**"Naneth is...Naneth is no more ion-nin. She..she's gone..."**

**Tears spilled from my eyes. Fell onto the floor with a poud tap. Legolas body stiff in my arms. I hugged him tighter. Afraid of losing him.**

**"Naneth...is..not going to come back?"**

**"Yes..she..she's gone. To the better place.."**

**"O..okay"**

**We hugged each other until we fall asleep.  
______________________**

**Our relation grew tense each years. He spent little time with me. Always went out with Tauriel. Whenever I asked him to stay with me he refuse it. It hurt my heart but I pushed it away. He's growing up,he need his own space. Not a bother from the old man.**

**Spaces between us keeps getting. Getting more harder to reach him. Even though I tried so hard,he still out of my reach. Leaving us speechless when we stumble each other.**

**Today is Legolas begetting day. It's hard to believe it. My son already grown to a nice elf. So handsome and so much like his mother. Oh how much I missed her. If she can see him like this. She sure be proud of it.**

**I beamed a smile to him which so hard for me do,but he just shrugged me off. And that time I knew,my others light is gone. The small fire of awareness dead in my heart. There is no more hope for me. I fell into darkness. They said wine can help me forget about it. So I tried a bit. Yes they help me forget all the pain for a while. And I addicted to it. It's so good to forget all the pain.**

**No more people love me. No more. All the people I love shut me out. Keep me distance. Like I'm just a deadly plague. No one will heard me,comfort me. I back to the first step,I am no one.**

**Why is this happening to me?  
_______________________**

**The old voice came back to me. The cursed of the serpents of the north now consuming me. I almost killed my own son. There is something controlling me. Commanding me to do that and this.**

**Elrond ask for me accompany him to take a walk. We strode at the old way we used to. I haven't went here after the dead of my wife.**

**We stumble upon a hut. A little girl stood outside of her house,plucking some veggies. Then I heard it.**

**My lovely wives voice.**

**Calling for her child?**

**When she turned,I gasp. It's really her! Then a man came out of the hut. It was Maendes. The guard who supposedly protecting her. They,married to each other...**

**My heart explode into nothing. No more mercy. No more blessed. Just anger and rage.  
I almost shifting due to my anger,but something stop me. And I fainted. **

**Why does she leave me just to marry the useless elf?**

**I love her more than anything,  
And she paid it like this.**

**Traitor!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And hereby I declare that the story has ended. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> No!!!! Lol!
> 
> The story almost reached the end! And for the people who stand by me all this time,thank you. Follow me on tumblr! tharan-ethuil!!!


	26. Auhor note

Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but I won't updating this work for a while. My phone broke and I had to use my mom old phone. Which doesn't have the draft of this work for me to post it here. I'm sooo sorry. I didn't expect something like this to happen.


	27. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the one who reside in Thranduil's mind? Will his identity be revealed or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my old notebook which I use to wrote down this work! But it still a pain updating thi work using my mom old phone. Darn it. Do anyone want to play rp with me in Tumblr? My rp partner is on hiatus for a while and I'm bored.....

Thranduil P.O.V

I sat slumped on the cold hard floor. Hair messed and hide half of my face. Locked up in this small filthy cell. It's so dark in here. No light,foul air, dirty surrounding. 

My body sore and ache all over. Dried blood sticking to my skin. Swollen eyes from the cried. All the tears I shed,left no more tears for me to shed now. The orcs keeps tortred me,breaking my bones over and over again. Chained me to the wall and let me slumped onto it. My body grew thin and bones clearly shown up. It's hard to breath . I think I broke a few ribs. My wrist red and bleeding due to the tight shackle.

The orcs keep sending me a rotten meat,and I learned how to eat them. At the first day they sent me the meat,the foul stink entered my nose almost made me thrown up. But I did not. But my stomach can't endure the hunger and the pain,also tired. The tortured consumed me too much. So I ate the rotten meat. The others half of me so eager accepted the meat. But not me. We didn't ate like this. My eyes grew custom to the dark. I able to see in the dark. My ears can heard so much,my mind already learn some of the black language. The orcs didn't speak in the tongue of men,but in their own tongue.

I touched my face. It feel so rough and scrap,and dry. Not moister or oily. What happened to my face? I wished to look upon myself but there are no mirror in my cell. So I shrugged it off.

There's a loud shuffle and bang outside my cell. I look outside and saw armies orcs and giant bat squirming outside. My eyes wide with fears. They are preaparing for battle. For war.

Who is the master of evil?!

'Of course I am Thranduil'

'Ai!'

'No need to be afraid of Thranduil. You safe here. Belong with me'

'Caged' I correct.

'No..you are safe...MINE!'

Then the voice gone. My head heavy and dizzy. I used the wall as a support.  A loud bang sound startle me. I immediately open my eyes and see straight. An pale orc with with a hook plucking in his hand. Feirce face and full of hatred. Scars all over his face.

"Get out" it said. It's shocked me that this orc speak in man tongue. I look up to him and raise an eyebrow. 

"How could I do that? My wrist bound to the shackle which is hapen to bound to the wall" I retort. Clearly doesn't want to showed it my fear. My voice cracked due to the lacked of use.

The orc walk to me with fire burning in the eyes. The orc then put it's filthy hand on my throat and pulled me up. I chocked a bit.

"Shut up"

He then put a collar to my neck and put a shackle on my ankle with a metal ball. Preventing me from escape. The orc then dragged out of my cell. I fall on my knees. I don't know how long I have been sitting in the cell. How long since I have been ouside. How long I have been seen sunlight. 

The orc look back and sneer. Wicked smile paste on his face. Anger bubble in my heart. I wish I could punch his hideous face. Break every pieces pf it's black tooth. The orc continue dragging me up the stairs. Still in my a laid state,he continue. My head bang on the stairs each time he pulled the chain which connect with the collar.

We step into a room. There is a basins of fresh watet and a soap an even a comb. This is a bathroom. The orc then step fromt and lit a few lantern here and there. Light. Light. My eyes hurt at the sudden light. It's been a long time since I saw light. Oh Valar,I'm so blessed. 

"Bath" he order me,which I gladly followed. Who doesn't want to take a bath after an eternity locked up.

After a few minutes,I'm done. My skin clean,although it's dry,my hair silk again. No more tangle .Taking my worn robes to wear it again,the door slam open. The orc look at me upside down. I quickly covered my body with my robes. He smile wickedly and said,

"You are just like him" then throw me a new fresh robes.

I stare at the robes. It's like an elven made. So soft and silky. The colour is so menacing. Also familiar. I quickly put on the robes and headed out. Dragging my weak feet.

The orc lead me head to a narrow path. Dark and loose stone. The path shake each we passed. A stone suddenly glide down. My legs almost slip from the path. The others orc look at me in the same way. Wicked grin and a sneer.

We stopped at a huge black door. Like a castle door. The orc bang loudly and shout,

"The One. He's here!"

"Bring him in" a familiar voice speak.

The orc open the door and shove me in. I fall and glare dagger at him. But the orc quickly shut the door.

"Come here" the voice said. This time,it's not in my head,but reality. My eyes widen when the realisation hit me hard. 

It's him!

______________________

As Legolas and Tauriel stormed down the stable,a hawk flew in and stop on Legolas hand. And note tied on his feet. Legolas untied it and thanks the bird. The note read,

Legolas,

We're still got no sign of your Adar. Fret not. We still searching for him. Lady Galadriel said that we are getting closer. We now heading to Dol Guldur. Something tell me that he's there.

Elrond

Legolas crumble the note and throw it away. Turn to Tauriel with a serious face and nod to her. 

"Were going to Dol Guldur"

With that,both of them set off to Dol Guldur with a high speed.

_________________________

"M'lady,which way?"

"Straight Elrond" state Galadriel. 

All of them grew weary with this fruitless searching. There is no sign of Thranduil.

'Where is he?!' Think Galadriel. She worried so much aboit Thranduil. The last time they saw him is in his early teen. He had to leave to Greenwood to assist his people in war which his father brought. Costed the King own live. Making Thranduil a king in his young year. 

Then,they never heard about Thranduil anymore. She fear for him. He suffered to much in his life. Celeborn look at her in a sympathy. He knew what his wife is thinking right now. He to,fear for Thranduil. His little good ion. Gone from their life in a swept of a wind. He missed Thranduil so much. 

He put a hand on Galadriel's shoulder to reasure her everything will be fine. She smile tightly. Wrap her hand with Celeborn's.

Glorfindel keep alarmed. He look all around the wood to seek for the golden hair. His ears suddenly caught something. A sound of galloping horse. No two horse.

He drew his sword out of it's sheat as Elrond. They look at each other and wait for an ambush.

"Elrond!"

"Legolas!"

______________________

"Tharan Ethuil..." (Vigorous Spring)

Thranduil head perked up when he heard his name.

' How can this man say in the tongue of the elves?'

"Of course I can. I'm one of you" he answered

"What?!"

"I repeat,I am one of you"

"H-how you be?"

The man turn his back to face Thranduil. He smile sweetly. Golden dark hair grace his sharp feature. Deep green eyes stare at him.

"Did you know...I don't believe she still named you as Thranduil. After all this time she argued with me about that name. Looks like she still love me. You did resemble her ion-nin. But you more like me"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your son!"

"Really? What make you think that you were his son? The tortured? The pain? Or the rage? Have you ever wondered why you didn't look like him?"

"I..-I-I"

"You did right?"

"I-I..no..I-I"

Thranduil shift uneasy. His heart beating fast,so fast. This is too much for him. 

'No,no,no,no,NO!'

'I...I am...Oropherion,son of Iagwen...n-not this spawn of a monster! No! No!'

Then he saw a mirror.....and his reflection.

A man with a pale golden hair,thick eyebrows,a pair of golden red eyes,with scaling skin around the face. Like a reptile,or more like a dragon.

It's...him himself. It's Thranduil.

"I had to say,that I love your new appearance"

"What....what have you done to me?! Tell me!!!"

"I'm just merely...make you mine. Like I said you are bonded with me. Sooner or later,you will come to me,accept me. As your sire and Adar..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see,there is no italian or bold letter this time. And maybe lot of spelling error. Forgive me,I will edit it when I got my phone.It's hard to type using this tiny device! And,there is chapter limit now. The ride almost reach the finishing line! So brace yourself!


	28. The Answer of Everything

  "Elrond!"

   

  "Legolas!"

  Glorfindel look at the riders who come from the south. It was the prince and a she elf. How did they manage to catch up with them he wonder. Elrond look pleased to see Legolas. But not Galadriel or Celeborn. There something they hiding.But  Glorfindel knew he shouldn't press the point. So he just kept it quiet. Watch the prince intensely.

"What are you doing here Legolas?!" Scold Galadriel. Eyes bright with anger and fear.

  

"I merely searching for my father. Is that forbidden?" Words drip with venom. 

  

"You got a kingdom to be take care of!" Her voice raise. It's not a good to encounter with a mad Galadriel. 

   

"Is the kingdom is more important than my own blood and flesh?!"

"He doesn't want you to be here" her voice now were soft and sad.

  

"And why is that?"

   

"He doesn't need more scar to be added to..."   

  

"I know...but I need him. I pushed him to hard,make him fell into an abyss he already in before. I defiant him,accuse him...the things he doesn't have to be blamed of "

     

All of them sat on our horse silently. No other sound of the gushing wind.Each of them remained mute on our way. Heading to Dol Guldur with fear fill our heart. Dol Guldur known as a place of the evil. Orcs,giant spiders and goblins all breed here. And now,the master of evil have claimed Thranduil as his own subordinate. One of their kin. The silent felt like eternity until Legolas break the silent.

     

"M'lady,may I ask you something?"

     

"Yes,what is it Legolas?" Galadriel turn her attention toward him.

    

"You been my father adopted family before am I correct?"

Elrond eyes widened at this statement. He didn't know that Thranduil is telling Legolas about his past. The past which he hate very much and forbidn to be speak of. Then he interject,

     

"Did your father told you about this?" Said Elrond.

    

"No,I found his journal in his study room. Why?"

     

"I bet you already know a bit of his dark past,am I correct?"

    

"Yes" Legolas nod. "That's why I wish to join to search him. I wrong too much. I...I...insult him the things that I supposed not to"

     

"Why did you ask about this Legolas?" This time Galadriel ask.

     

"There's a page been ripped off the book. The last page wrote that he had to leave Lothlorien and back to Mirkwood. Suddenly he wrote that

the king is dead. A dragon scarred him. He...he's blind! Is that true?"

Elrond and Galadriel let out a long tired sigh. They shouldn't keep this any longer

Galadriel answer this.

"Yes. Your father had to left for Greenwood when one of his people came asking 

his help. And he did it for his people,not for his Adar. Then,we heard a news that Oropher

had start a war with the Serpent in order to gained more land to be rule. That's why your

father been called to help them. He still so young to be in a war,Legolas. With his unstable emotion and his still healing heart,he's vulnerable. So we make up our mind to give them some aid"

"We sent Elrond and Elros and a small parties to help Greenwood army. Which cost a lot

of lives"

Elrond twitched at the mention of Elros name. But he continue the story.

"We worried about your father greatly. He's...he's been our bothers before.

Me and...and...El-Elros...we..."

"Elrond...let me continue it..." Galadriel say.

"N-no..it's fine" he say in a heartbroken voice. He swallow the lump in his throat and

continue.

    

"When we reach there,the situation is so chaotic,so..so horrible. The corpses of elves 

and orcs,scattered everywhere. Red blood and black blood mixed together. Dragons flew

just above us.  Fire everywhere. Then we saw Thranduil. We tried to find our way to reach 

him. But the orcs surround us. Elros...Elros sacrificed himself to save me. I managed to

escaped the orcs but not Elros. I still remember his smile"

     

"And then we heard someone shouting at the top of his lung. It was your father. He screamed for the orcs to stopped stabbing your daeradar      (grandfather). Even though he hated his father,he still cared for him. His last family. Being to busy to reach his father,he forgot about his own situation. A dragon neared him,bursted it's fire upon Thranduil"

"He let out a blood curdling screamed. The fire only managed to burn his left part only. But it's still a big damaged done to him.  His armor melt,his skin and flesh burned at the touch of the fire. His left eye blind. Bones can be seen at his arm"

"There's nothing we can do. We won the battle,but there are price for it. With Oropher

dead,Thranduil is the one who take the throne. When he manage to stand and cast a 

glamour,he lead his people back to their home,as a hollow and young king. He spent

teen years to improve Greenwood and he did it. He's younger than you that time,

but he thinking like an adult"

" Until then,he never associated with anyone else. Isolate himself in order to buried all the pain. It easier that way,and we understand that and then came your mother and you. Bring some light in his life. Then,your mother gone,

drive him back into shadow, but he stay strong for you. But then,he became his older

self. Always alone and scare"

Legolas knew what drive him to be like that. Legolas himself. Guilty become more thick in his heart. He couldn't think about anything else. He must find his father,save him from the darkness. He need his father. He need him than he knew. 

"Is that so..."

________________________

'It's hurt....

Too much pain...

Is this my punishment?'

 The one called as Sauron is stuffing his head with false memories. The memories he didn't experience. Sauron's magic is too strong. He called out for the nature. But they can't reach him. This place full of disaster. 

His head throbbing...

Blood rushing into his head...

"Stop it..." He plead.

"Submit to me Thranduil...let it go. Let me help you. You can trust me..."

    

"Why should I trust you?!" His voice horse and broken. He hold his temple tightly.

"Because I'm your Adar"

"Make the pain stop....! Stop it! Stop it!"

"I can...but will you submit Thranduil? Will you ion-nin?"

"I'm not your ion-nin!"

The white light blinding him. When he open his eyes,all his family and friends is standing infront of him. Faces tight with anger.

Galadriel,Celeborn,Oropher,Legolas,Elrond,Elros and Celebrian is standing infront of him. Face full full with hatred. Thranduil just sit there face painted terrified.

"N-nana? Adar? Brothers? M-my king? Sister? Ion-neg? Wh-why?"

You broke my heart Thranduil! You not a good elfling as I thought you were! Galadriel shout.

Yes! You disobedient child! I felt so regret for taking you in! I should leave you to Oropher!

You killed me Thranduil...why you didn't save me in the battle? I came to help you but you just let me died there. In the hand of orcs...how could you Thranduil?..

Elros said with bloody tears streaming down his face. Bloody hand reach out for him. Skins cripple away from his face and showed bones underneath it. Thranduil shouted.

And now you disgust with me? How could you...

You make me lost my twin! My brother! You make me suffered! 

I lost my brother because of you filth! 

Celebrian spat. Thranduil shakes his head violently.

No...no...I didn't do that....please...don't blame me...

You should be killed at the day you born wretch! You ugly spawn of monster! You killed my wife! You took my love away from me!

You don't deserve to live!

You are the one you shall died instead of me! 

You don't deserve to be my son!

Go away from here forever!

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!!!!"

Flame burst from his mouth without his knowledge. Sauron just stood there,amustment clearly show on his face. Grinned wickedly he thought,

'What a great son I have. He should do fine in the future. Still,I need to guide him. My time is almost over'

"Stop it! Please! I'm begging you! It's too much....! He shriek.

"Will you submit?" Sauron speak casually. Excitement coated his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the short chap. Somehow...I can't copy or paste my work. And when I did,it never finish. Soo...maybe there is three or four chapters more. Oh,I need to tell you that there is two alternate endings. So,picked which one you like.


	29. Daeradar

"Yes...please...make it stop..."

Grin of thriump flash across his pale face. He walked toward Thranduil crouching figure and tilt Thranduil's chin up. 

He asked one last time. "Who am I?"

"S-sauron"

"Who am I?" He ask again. Clearly not satisfied with the answer.

"Master of Evil..."

"Who am I?!" Shout.

"A-Adar!"

"Good ion-nin...good"

He touch Thranduil's temple with his cool fingers and murmur some spell. Then he brush it over Thranduil's temple.

Then,Thranduil body is in agony. He shouted on top of his lung. His body being burn,his temple aching painfully,his nail digging into his palm. Tears fall fast.

Four pointy sharp thin spikes have sprouted and grown on his temple and his head. Like a dragon. His nails has elongated into a black razor sharp claw and hardened. His skin turn drier and rougher than usual,scale decorated his new skin. His now slit pupils eyes turn into deep gold and his iris and pupils soon gone. Only a blank golden eyes. He see just fine. His teeth have become more pointed.

After the transformation,he drop slump on the floor. Sauron come and pick him up. Lay him on a massive bed and grin. Everything he plan is working smoothly. He felt so happy that he had a son. His own kin. Even though he can't take care of him,he still love his son. He bent down and kiss his temple,carefully avoiding the spikes. 

He closed the door carefully behind him and gone.

×××××××××××

   Dol Guldur.

The thinner the forest be,the bigger the ruin building become. Dol Guldur,rise higher and bigger. Thorn branches and and dead roots sprouted feom the cracked building. Wrapped the high half broken collums. The ruin building looks so old and waiting for time to collapsed.

A fear and terrified feeling settle in Legolas.  He didn't realise that his body is shaking. All of them un mounted from their horse and walk in a steal. Hiding behind the bushes they form a plan. They can't risk the only chance of getting caught by the orcs. Luckily they got Elrond in their side.

"Listen,we need to sneak to get in the abandoned fortress. Aware of the orcs. Their number is bigger than us. We're out number. Try not make something foolish here. There is a evil dwell here" said Elrond.

Celeborn continue.

"Right. First of all,we need to get pass of that big gate first. There a secret passage athe left part of the gate which lead us to the the inner building" Celeborn point the left part of the gate. There is a dead tree fell.

Legolas wonder how Lord Celeborn knew about this so much. There is something that this place kept. But he doesn't know. Curious ober scare,he ask Celeborn.

"How can you knew so much about this fortress Lord Celeborn?"

"If you study history Legolas,you mist knew about this"

"Stop playing riddle with me"

"Fine. Eon ago,this castle is used to be Elu Thingol's palace. Your daeradar(grandfather) is the one of the elves who served under him. Dol Guldur lay near the western  of the forest,across Anduin from Lothlorien. We used to came here to make some business. That's why,I knew this place well enough"

That answer Legolas question. He nod his head in understand. After a few seconds of silence,Galadriel speak.

"When we arrive at the inner building,we nees to seperate. We need to make three team. The first team is Glorfindel and Tauriel,Celeborn and Elrond,the last team is me and Legolas. Understood?"

All of them nod. Fear clearly shown in their eyes. But for the sake of Thranduil,all of them strengthened their will and mind. There is no room for weakness and sentiment in order to win. Galadriel  mutter a last advice.

"Keep each other back. Never lost your weapon or partner. Have faith in each other,and lastly pray to the Valar. Goodluck"

With that,they all stand up and sneak toward the heavily guarded gate. Orcs and wargs wander over the gate with an axe in their hand. Galadriel cast an illusion to distract the orcs and wargs. Even though it's not as powerful as Thranduil's it's still suffice. When the gate cleared,they enter the secret passage. The passage is dark and damp. But they still continue their rescue. At the end of the tunnel,they seperate.

Legolas hold his bow tightly. Meanwhile Galadriel just walk slowly with a calm face. No fear no worries. Legolas admire her for her calmness. His eyes wander all over the place. Rooms in the castle seems all collapsed and broken all their wall. Candelier glass shards scattered all over the floor. The air became more damp when they walk deeper.

An echoed of footprints make Galadriel and Legolas stop at their track. Hurrily hiding behind a fallen stone. The orcs all screamed and shrieking. Running pass them. Looks like the battle already start. They take this chance to get deeper into the castle to search for his father. Chaos make the orcs and wargs defences fall down.

A chuckle rang across the hall. Then a voices echoed. Looks like there is two person other than the orcs and warg. Looks towards each other they follow the sound. A room with a little creak opened door,illuminating the dim light from inside. The chuckle sound so happy. Like an elfling chuckling. Another deep voice sounded from the room. It's peek Legolas curious. 

'Maybe father is inside. But..why would he laughing so happy? No,that must be another person'

Galadriel gasp when she heard the voice.

"Mairon..." She whispered.

"Who?" Legolas ask in a low voice.

"Mairon...Thranduil's father....real father..."

"W-what?!" His voice almost shriek. He quickly close his mouth.

"Your real daeradar"


	30. One Step Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part before the ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all,forgive me for not updating it for a while. Well,my mom's phone seem like to play joke on me. And second,forgive me if this chapter is too crap. And too OC. (No I'm not)

"Your real daeradar"

"W-what dd-do you mean by that?" He sounded scare. Almost suffocate.

"Do you remember when I said that the master of evil got a strong relationship with your father?"

Legolas nod

"Well,actually...your daernaneth already married with him before she marries with Oropher. Oropher force her to married him and leave Mairon. Mairon is an elf and he got banished by Oropher. She didn't knew that she already pregnant of your father the time she married Oropher"

"One of the stronger elf Maia,Mairon seek of revenge. When Thranduil is newly born,the news of Oropher's son reach him. And he knew,that the child is his son. He want Thranduil but he can't took him. When your father sick in his infancy,your daernaneth went out to search for herbs. That time,Mairon kill her"

"But now,he called as Sauron"

"I-I can't belief it. S-so...the blood of evil is in my vein..."

"No Legolas...his blood may in your blood,but not his power nor his darkness. The thing such as that only went to his first child. Not his first grandson. That why he can't control you. His bond is ties with your father"

"But...my father...did...did he knew this?"

"No" Galadriel answer sadly.

"Looks like we have a guest ion-nin..."

\-------------------

"Adar"

"What is it ion-nin?" Answer Sauron while braiding Thranduil's hair.

"I can do it myself. I already an adult now"

"But I want to do it for you my sweet. Can I?" Sauron plead sweetly.

"Alright Adar. Anything for you. But...there is one more thing Adar,I don't like this things"

Thranduil point to his spikes.

"Can you make it dissapear?"

"All of them?"

"No..just,just this. I love my eyes and skin though. Is this my true eyes? But why I can't see through my left eye?"

"Ion-nin" Sauron shifted a bit in his position.

"It is your true eyes colour. I can make them dissapear with illusion. And...you are blind by the left eye"

"Why?!" Thranduil turns around shock. 

Sauron caress his cheek and said

" The other elf,Elrond who is blinded you. He is envied with your eyes"

Thranduil growled and his  golden crimson eyes bright even more. Sauron quickly wrapped him in a hug and sooth him.

"It's alright ion-nin. I still love you"

"I love you too Adar"

He said sweetly. Sauron just chuckle. Thranduil feel so safe and warm with his Adar. But there is something missing. And he didn't know what.

"Ion-nin"

"Hmm"

"Did you hear that?"

His pointy ears perked up. He indeed hear the muffling sound outside his chamber. He turns to Adar and they slowly went to the sound direction. A row of orcs and wargs passes them. Intruders. And they saw what make the muffling sound an elf and a she elf. Well,well,what they got here.

"Looks like we have a guests ion-nin..."

Galadriel instantly backed away when she heard the voice but Legolas,he too shock to move his legs. He turn to see who is it and he gasp. His eyes glue to his father feature. Golden crimson eyes with no iris nor pupils. Scaling skin and pointed teeth. A man beside him. Almost familiar with his usual father feature. This must be Sauron.

Suddenly they surrounded by wargs and orcs. Blocking all their way out. Thranduil let out a growled and Sauron just grin. Legolas turn around and saw Galadriel already fighting with all the orcs using her ring,Nenya. The power of the ring is so strong. White blinding light formed around Galadriel. Legolas turn to his father again. His father just stood there with Sauron,like nothing happen and let the orcs let near him. No,Adar never let me in danger.

"Thranduil!" Galadriel shout. Thranduil turn to her and raise an eyebrow.

"Wake up Thranduil! Fight the evil in your mind! Fight him! Come back with us! To your people,to your son!"

Thranduil seem shock enough with her statement.

"What are you talking about woman?"

Legolas stop abruptly in his fight. Letting the orcs charge to him. His father don't remember about him...his own son. Tears prickle at the corner of his eyes.

"Father?" His voice sound so broken. Thranduil shift his attention to the boy who had called as father.

"Who is your father brat?"

What Thranduil just said stab his heart like a thousand daggers.

"It...it's me...father...Legolas"

The name hit his head like a brick. It sound familiar to him but he can't remember it. He hissed in pain and Sauron hold his shoulder tight. His spell wavered with all the memories he regain back.

"Ion-nin,let head to the court. There is another intruder there. I think one of them must be Elrond"

Thranduil eyes flashed dangerously at the sound of Elrond's name. He nodded. 

"Finish them"

"Father!!!"

His father vanished from his sight.

____________

The orcs leaped at Legolas. He blocked them using his bow. Throw them away he reach out for his twins blades and swing them hard. Slashing all the orcs infront of his. He need to finish this up. He need to reach his father. Rescue him.

Galadriel already panting. Using the ring of power draining her energy, but it still not the full force. The orcs and wargs already reduce in number. Her mind already wander around,thinking about the others. One of them must be engage with Thranduil. And the others must be Sauron himself.

After a few full minutes,the orcs and wargs all dead. Legolas and Galadriel panting hard. Trying to regain their breath. 

Galadriel focus her eyes on Legolas,then she realise Legolas is...crying. Tears striking down his eyes. Walking to him,she hug him.

"It's alright Legolas...it's alright..."

"He-he doesn't even remember me...it's not **ALRIGHT!!!** "

"We will save him,we will" Galadriel assure him. He just nod in half belief.

___________

"This orc is too much!" Shout Elrond.

"I know!" Yell Celeborn. "What do yo want me to do about it? Poof it to dust?!"

Elrond just shrugged in annoyance.

They struggling to fight with all the orcs. The orcs came from all the direction? Do not mention the giant one!  They really should bring an entire army.

"Father!!!" A screamed echoed from the inside. Both Elrond and Celeborn turn. It must be Thranduil! They slashed their sword at the orcs legs. Then stab them in the gut. Fall limp on the ground with a gruesome sight. 

Suddenly Glorfindel came in their way. Tauriel shot her arrows rapidly. Make a hole through the orcs head. Meanwhile Glorfindel syawing his sword gracefully. He still knew how to fight after a long time. All of them stood side by side in circle. Surrounded by orcs and wargs.

But something stop the orcs from attacking.

"Elrond"

\-----------

  Thranduil eyes wander all around the court with his Adar. He saw four others elves fighting with the other of his servants. He eyes lingers over the elves. Wondering which of them is Elrond. The dark hair one,the sandy hair,the she elf,no. Or the gold hair one? To make his curiousity stop,he decide to call out the name.

"Elrond" voice strong and clear.

All the elves stop from fighting as well as the orcs. But one elf turn to him. 

'The dark hair one'

Somehow in his heart convice him about something.

"Peredhel" he said out loud. His eyes hardener at the sight of the Peredhel. The anger burnt inside him gone as fast as it come. He felt so close with this Peredhel...and his name roll easily on his tongue.

"Thranduil" reply Elrond.

'Something different about Thranduil. He is shifting. What happen to him? He look like he doesn't know anything in this world'

Then he spot the man beside Thranduil.

' Who is that? '

Thranduil turn to the man beside him and put a hand over his shoulder as a support. The man look at him. Worry? What Thranduil let out of his mouth is so....shocking,unexpected...un....believable.

"Adar..."

"A...Adar?!"

All of us shocked of this. No..no...way. This is not Oropher. Why is Thranduil acting like this? 

"Thranduil? You've grown. You look so....uh...diffrent?" Glorfindel interject.

Thranduil lift his head from the other man shoulder and growl at Glorfindel.

 

"Of course I am you old man! Who are you?!"

What Thranduil just said made all of them want to laugh. But they hold it down. And the situation is not right for them to laugh. Glorfindel ears tip already reddened.

"Watch your tongue! I can slay you like the Balrog!"

"Enough of your Balrog Glorfindel. We in the middle of a fight. With the master of evil,Sauron"

That name made me shaking to my kness. S-sauron...

"Or should I say Mairon..."

Elrond turn to his left. Galadriel walk slowly with the help of Legolas,who's face like going to break anytime. This must be too shocking for him.

Tauriel ran to Legolas and Celeborn ran to Galadriel. Celeborn take Galadriel from Legolas while Tauriel hold Legolas on his feet. Now...we complete.

"What a sweet reunion you have..but not for long"

Elrond P.O.V

With a single hand wave,all of us slump to the ground. Strong force is being released from Sauron. It's too much. Suddenly,the force is lessen a bit. Not too much for us to bear.

Galadriel shielding us with her ring. The ring already take toll of her energy. I stand up and help her with Vilya. Although it can't do much,it still helping. 

"Adar! Wake up Adar! Adar! Please..come home..." Plead Legolas. Poor child. 

Thranduil groan and Sauron just touch his forehead. Murmuring something. Something....that's it! Sauron is putting a spell on Thranduil. That's why he didn't remember anythihg!

"The rest of you! Seperate Thranduil from Sauron! He's pulling a spell on him!"

 

 

They nod and rushed towards Sauron. Sauron face hardener and his face cracked a little. Glowing eerie orange reddish. He strode to us with a mad face. His mask cracked bit by bit.

Sauron attention now focused on Celeborn and Glorfindel. They charged to him with a full force. High in spirit to fight the evil.

Suaron summon his men to attack Celeborn and Glorfindel. Orcs and Wargs ran woth their weapom in hand. Turn to Legolas and Tauriel,they headed to Thranduil. Thranduil just stood there holding his head.

I take Galadriel to the dais and let her sit there to her energy back. We need her to fight Sauron. It quiet imposibble to destroy him but we still could banished him for years.

"Adar!" 

"Aran nin! Please! Regain yourself!"

Sauron always checked on Thranduil from minute to minute.

Orcs scattered. Wargs fall to the ground. Blood and sweats mix together. They need some back up.

Normal P.O.V

Legolas tried so hard to reach his father and now,he in front of him. He need to reach his father heart. Tauriel held his hand in a supporting gesture.

"Adar"

Thranduil turn to him,eyes unfocused. Legolas hold out a hand to his father. Hand shaking but he don't care. If his father take his hand,there is a chance to survive.

Tauriel already start fighting. Fire her arrows to the orcs. Slashing them with her blade. Buying Legolas some time. 

"Hurry Legolas!"

Thranduil look at Legolas and Tauriel. 

'Why are they look so familiar? Who are they? Who am I?'

"Adar...take my hand...I will help you"

Thranduil hold out his hand,uncertain of what he doing. But his heart insist to accept the hand of the other.

"Who...who are you?"

"It's me Adar...Legolas. Your son,your ion-nin,your greenleaf"

'Greenleaf...greenleaf'

'Adar! Adar!'

'Careful penneth'

'No! Look what I found! It's shiny...and flying!'

'Patience ion-nin. It's dark here. Be careful'

'Look  at that Adar! What is that?! '

'That penneth,is a firefly'

'It's pretty...can I have one?'

'No penneth,they are live as we do. They have their own family. We need to protect them'

'I'm going to be the one who protect them when I big!'

'Yes Greenleaf,you will someday'

Have to try

To break free from the thought in my mind,the false memories,from the gripped of the evil

Use the time that I have

I can't say goodbye,need,no HAVE to make it right

"Legolas..." 

His skins turn to normal as well as his teeth and eyes. Eyes full sadness and regret. Eyes clearly show something that all of them fear.

He knew this day would come,but he doesn't know that it this near. As he want to reach Legolas hand,an orc pull his son leg. Dragging him away from him. He scream,scream for his Adar to save him.

"Adar!" 

"Legolas!"

As he tried to throw himself toward Legolas,to save his ion nin,another orc prevent him. He struggle againt the orc grip,but it was useless. Through a watery eyes he watch Legolas being punched and slashed by the filthy orcs weapon. Watching his kin being hit. Elrond,trying to strike Sauron,but it was imposibble. Sauron is too strong. His Nana,Lady Galadriel,using her ring beyond her limit. 

Tauriel,he already take her under his wing like his own daughter. She's a good girl. How he love her as much as Legolas. There is Celeborn,his Adar and Glorfindel,his favourite ambassador. Fighting with each other support.

No,he can't break down here. He need to make it right. He need to solve the problem he sought out. He's the one who did this. His ego,his pride,his fear.

He pray to the Valar,to give him some more time to fix this. He called out all the nature to help him.

Rise my friends  
Arouse from the deep slumber you in  
Lend me some of your power  
For the last time

And yes,his prayer is granted. 

 

"Thank you Valar"

Root sprout wildly under the building. Wrapping all the orcs and wargs they managed with their thorny branches and roots.

Trees now all aroused,even the dead trees now come to life. Helping him to destroy the evil.

The elves now stunned watching the nature on their side. The trees form an army. Throwing rocks and wood to the orcs armies. Buried them into a deep hole. Foxes and another animals now shredding the wargs flesh. Bloodcurdling scream echo around Dol Guldur.

But one thing they forget

One thing that is the most dangerous

The Master of Evil

Sauron

Mairon

Thranduil's Adar

"No...no...it can't be...the nature should bow to ME!"

Thranduil slashed all the orcs and wargs who come in his way. Clearing his way to his Adar. He need to kill him. Eventhough he did felt happy with the little time he spent with his Adar,this evil should be stop forever.

"No Adar...they all have their own freedom"

"Why are you doing this Tharan..."

"Adar,it's just a name"

"No...it did suit you well. Did you think your Naneth give it without thinking. She love me,she love you...but alas,she had to die first"

Thranduil felt a big stab of sorrow in his heart.

'You the one who kill her!'

'You kill my wife!'

'The one who should die is you! Not her!'

'Usualy I can felt her body pressed againts me in the night,but now...there's NO MORE!!!'

 

"Forgive me...ion-nin,but this should be done"

Sauron summon another armies of orcs and wargs. Along with his shadow knights. Nature can't hold them back anymore. There's too many of them. 

He look around. Watching avery singles tree he call fall to the earth. Wailing in pain.

My precious forest,my precious friend

How he loved them all. How he close to them. How he tried to save them. How he knew all of them. Fallen in this cursed land.

In order to protect

The cursed elf.

He swing his twins swords. Killing all the orcs. Slashing their throat. Beheading them. Blood spurted from the wound. Wetting his garment. Without an armor to protect him,he is vulrable. 

Then his heart stop.

Ion-nin,my little sweet Greenleaf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone can guess the song I used to make this chapter?! If you can guess it you are awesome! Thanks for reading,sticking up with me through all this rubbish grammar and plotless work also for giving me kudos! Next two last part is two different version of ending with two similar phrases of words in the beginning. You want ending one or two? Tell me?


	31. At His End One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the second last chapter of I Didn't Ask For This. One of the endings that I already made. Hope you enjoy it! The next alternte ending will have the same part till the end of this chapter. But I add a few more below it to make the chapter a little bit different. I really appreciate a review and some snarky comments.

My strength is now slipping away from me. 

"Aran Nin!"

 

Feren

I turn around to see such a familiar faces. My people is here. What are they doing here?! I doesn't sent any message to them.

 

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?!" (Why are you here?!) 

 

"We got a message about the rises of the Master of Evil. So we came to help you"

 

"Who?"

 

"Mit..."

 

"Thranduil!"

 

A voice that I known too well. Maia.

 

"Mithrandir"

 

The Maia walked toward me using his staff. His eyes seem so sunken with his shabby white grey beard. Hair unruly. What happen to this man?

 

"What are you doing here with my people?!"

 

"You can't defeated this forces with only six people!"

 

"But you're not the king! And I don't want to endanger my people life! I'm not Oropher!"

 

"Yes,you are not your Adar but still,you need help"

I snort. Adar,adar,adar. What a greatest lies I lived in. I bet all of them already knew it.

 

"Adar? Adar you said Mithrandir?!"

 

"Thranduil?" Galadriel come beside Mithrandir. Putting an arm on his shoulder.

 

"I bet you already knew this right Galadriel?"

Her eyes widened. That's mean I already hit a mark. That's true...I-I can't belief it . I am a spawn of monster. I am a monster.

 

"So it's true..that's why he never love me. I'm just a spawn of a monster" I spat disgustingly.

 

"Thranduil..it's not like that! I..I want to tell you but,but..."

 

"But what?! Why are you waiting for a time to break it to me? Why don't you tell me sooner?!"

 

"Because your are my clever ion-nin. We love you..."

 

"S-so all of the already know?!"

 

"N-no...it's only me and Mithrandir"

Tears strike down from my eyes. All the pain I endure all this broke in front of my people. Feren just look at me sympathies. Not sure what he should do. They never saw their Aran Nin broke down. Not even when his queen gone. He always stay strong.

Tears still streaming down my eyes. Looking over Sauron I made a vow. I will never let him escaped,even if I had to die.

Taking a deep breath,I turn around and face my people. Savouring their faces. Maybe this is the last I can see them. We both could die here.

 

"Feren,you take the wing defences. Use the most suitable strategy with this landscape. You Irwen,bring your party to the upper tower. Shoot your arrows at my command. Azdalin,let us kill some orcs. Quel Marth (good luck)"

 

"Rima ten'ta!!!" (Run for it!)

 

All of us charge to the point we need to be. The archers all climb the stair in a full speed. Feren and his party already form a formation. We,are going to kill all those orcs!

 

"Ndengina ho!!!(kill it!!!)"

 

I point to the orcs. We all separate. We fight with all my might. Where is Legolas?! I loose my sight on him! Where is he?! The orcs keep coming and increasing in number. Hordes after hordes swarming at us. Filthy creature!

My strength slipping again. Lessen and lessen with every swing of my swords. 

 

Thrust and strike the orcs,the grace of my movement that I famous with now seem not helping. The orcs is too much. Keeps attacking me after another. I fight with exhaustion and weariness. I wish this curse never came to me.

I keep fighting but they seem not to lessen. Just keep increasing. Tired...that word already shown clearly on my face. The spell seems to take toll on my spirit. This is too much for me. Maybe...maybe I could take a rest. Yes,sleep should help.

No! No!

 

A quest to destroy this evil now turn to a quest to survive. 

 

CLANG!

 

What is that?

 

I looked to my surrounding. That is the around of my fallen people. Sacrificing themselves to protect their king, their cursed Aran Nin.

Their blood wetting the ground. Staining it red. No...my people. I knew them,I love them so much,I knew every single of them. Most of them have family waiting for them at home. But now,they aren't going to see their beautiful home again,not going to see their love one.

 

My heart now shattered beyond repair.

 

My breath hitched due to crying. This is too much. They don't have to die! My core shakes so hard.

 

Then I saw you in a distant. Slashing with your strong little hands with your favourite blades. A gift from me. I didn't knew you still used it.

My beautiful ion nin.

You battling with the orcs. Your own battle. I still can't belief that you've grown up. I still thought you as my little greenleaf. The way you fight sent a pride to my heart. My son is a good fighter. An excellent one. But fear keep striking my heart. That's why I kept you and my people behind our border,in our strong wall. Treated all of you like a prisoner in their own home. I afraid of losing you,afraid of losing my people. Our population is hard to increase due to our long live life span. I don't want any of my people endure a long grieve like I am.

 

I can see weariness in your beautiful blue skies eyes. How much I want to protect you and my people from the pain and violence of the world until I not aware that I created a darkness in our halls to. 

 

A big,huge massive fail I had been.

 

A fail as a son

 

As a king

 

And utterly

 

As a father

 

Then I see something that I really want to escaped from. My worst fear is not happen in front of my eyes. An orcs slammed it's mace to your chest and slamming it to your head. Sent you flying a few metre before you drop to the hard ground. You not making any attempt to wake up. Unconscious. 

 

No.

 

I ran to you. It's better for me to hurt than you. You are young to feel such pain. I bolted and yelled to attract the orc attention. The orc growled to me and swing his mace to me. I ducked and thrust it's gut. You're safe penneth. I will shield you from the pain whenever I can. If the one is going to die is them ion nin,not you.

 

Unaware of my surrounding,I felt a pain on my side. An orc plunged his sword deep in my side.

Searing pain make me out of my side. I pulled the sword out and beheading the orc. Three more orcs managed to strike me at my back. Digging their swords at my back. One protrude my stomach the other buried in my back. I too focused on beheading the first orc. Another orcs leap up to me. I deflect their attack using my swords.

 

My hands already shaken because of the pain. Blood soaking my garment. Staining the orcs swords. Before I could pulled out all the swords ,one of the orc twisted it inside me. I groan in the unbelievable pain.

I slash my blade at the orc neck. Head rolled on the ground. Pulled out all the swords. I try to stand up. even though shakily. My vision blur. The pain..the pain still can't compare with the pain watching my son laying unconscious.

 

I turn to The Ring Bearer. They fight bravely against Sauron. Sauron can't escaped their attack. He is outnumber. He can't fight three ring bearer at the same time. Another blade made it's way into my chest. I let out a small deep scream. Blood began to pool in my mouth. Using my last strength,I stab the orc in the gut. I saw some movement from Legolas. You are aroused from unconsciousness.

 

Praise to the Valar,you are safe son.

 

Another horde of orcs now coming to you. Another come to me. I can't move. My body now tremble with pain, such agony. Unconsciously my hand touch my wound on the stomach. Pressing it gently to stop the bleeding. My robes now slick with my own blood. My vision blurred even more.

I saw one of the orcs raised it mace to hit me on the head. Shutting my eyes and wait for the coming blow, but it never come. The orc fall to the ground with an arrow in his head.

 

Tauriel.

 

Ah,how I watch you grow along with Legolas. Such a sweet child you are. So much care with Legolas. Such a good companion. You too,I held too tight in my grip. Afraid of losing you as much as Legolas. You like a daughter to me. But you realise of the world outside and demand to be set free.

That's why you tried so hard to be released from my gripped. I held you too tight until it suffocate you. Unaware of my desire. You not a thing that I can posses. I saw her mouth form 'Aran nin'but I can't hear it. I can't hear a thing.

 

No.

 

I have to stand up.

 

To be stronger.

 

My people need it's king to stay strong.

I shakily stand up and continue fighting. I can't hear anything than my own rapid heartbeat. My knees almost gave in but the sight of Legolas make me stronger. 

 

The world seems have to change,but I know that it's only my state of mind. I can't leave you behind ion nin. Not yet. I have to fight. I have to make it right. I can't say goodbye. Have to fight. I know it's worthwhile.

Now I understand why the men always said that the time is precious. We can't do all the thing we want even though we are immortal. A new lesson for me. Then I Sauron is running toward you. With a spear in his hand. He want to kill you.

 

Oh,this day is too long. I have no strength to go on. But I must save you my son. Seeking the last help from the nature. I hold my hand and a strong root pulling me. I managed to land a few feet away form you and stop the blade from touching your skin.

 

The time seem to freeze around me. I look at the blade which stuck in my chest. Buried in my heart. I chocked blood and Sauron just stood there. 

 

"Ion...nin>..why?"

"He need me Adar...he..need..me" 

Then a strong force from Galadriel,Mithrandir and Elrond pushed Sauron away from me. Banished him from Middle Earth for a time. 

The pain seem to fading away. Replace by the numb feeling. And I know that,

I was dying.

My knees finally gave in. I see you running to me with a teary eyes. Mouth agape open when you saw the wound I pressed. Oh ion nin,don't make such face. You're going to make me laugh. Your mouth moving to form a word, or rather scream. What were you saying? I can't hear you. Kneeling in front of me. You tries to staunch the wound but it was useless. Stop  ion nin. Stop those tears. I tries to raise my hand,to wipe those precious tears. Your hand meet mine in the half way. You bring my hand to your cheek. Staining it with my blood. 

I could see your eyes still wet. You plead to me but I don't know what. Your hand tremble against mine face. What are you doing my son? No need to search for the warmth that already seeping away from me. Your hand feel so warm against my face, like a fire on a ice. 

The pain that I feel slowly fade away. Trust me Legolas,it will be alright. Everything will be alright. At least I can say it now. Namaarie. (Farewell) the word sound so calm to me. 

Forgive me Legolas. I can't be a good father to you. The most people I disappoints is you. You my son. I never been a good father to you,not even a bit. All I do is ruining your life. 

Amin hiratea Legolas. A'maelamin ion. 

(Forgive me Legolas,my beloved son)

I saw Tauriel and Feren sprint toward at the corner of my eyes. They drop by my side. Her face stain with dreid blood and a thin slashed wound. Her eyes wide in fear when she looked at me. Putting a hand above my chest she start chanting. I feel a bit of strength come into me. 

"S-sttop...Tauriel.." No need to spend so much on this elf. 

"Adar,please. Adar forgive me"

Ai Legolas. There is nothing to forgive. You've done nothing wrong.

"Aran nin. Please stay awake. The healer will come in a few minutes. Just keep your eyes open" 

"Fer-fereen...cccan y-you hheelp me?" 

He nod. Ah,such a gentle youngling. He bowed his head close to me and I whispered. He then look at me in the eye unbelievable. Then nod rapidly to me with tears drop on my face. 

I turn to Tauriel. She too is crying. 

"Ttauriel...en-enough" 

She shakes her head. Crying all over me. Why? I can't see my love one cry. Not the best sight to be held when you dying.

"Sstay with me...a.aran nin. Live" she said. Her voice broken. Fresh tears streaming down her face. I raised my other hand and wipe those stray tears. She hitched against my touch. Then she held my hand in her small hand. 

"Live Adar"

But I tired ion nin. 

"Everything will be alright" 

But we both knew that was a lie.

My eyes start to feel so heavy. The pain I feel slowly fade away. No more pain,I'm fading away. Through the blur I can see your face my son. An angle who calls my name. I remember you're the reason I have to stay. But now...the reason is useless, you've grown my son. I afraid that my eyes will keep open,evenfor you. I can heard Elebereth now singging to me. I drink the sight of you,my beautiful Greenleaf. Capturing the warm you hand give me on my cold hand. 

The pain is gone  penneth.  And I know,it's time. And you know it too. This is the end. 

"N-no...A-adar please!" 

I really want to tell you,that I ...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bpnot being a father to you. The father you want, I was being more a King than a father. 

Thank you for being the light in my darkness. Which I always clung to you. The stars in my life. I never deserve you  ion-nin.  Never. But I'm grateful for having you in my life. As much as I grateful for having the others. 

I apologize for the pain I cause to you. Please don't grieve for me. Dry your tears. You too Tauriel. I love both of you. I am proud of you  ion-nin.  I'm proud of you Tauriel. 

Be a great king,be a great  elleth. 

Rise where I fall,strong where I weak.

Oh how much I want to say those words. But words fail me. Forgive me. 

"Strength,both of you. Ddon't cry. Feren" 

He nod to me. 

Farewell  ion nin. 

________________

Legolas P.O.V

Adar hand became cold and cold like an ice. His eyes unfocused. He smile weakly to me. Caressing my arms. But his gripped became more and more weak. No! No! No! Adar! Please!

It's hury to see him like this. I can't live without Adar. No!

"Strength,both of you. Ddon't cry. Ferren" his voice weak. I struggled hear it.

Then...his hand slipped away from me.

"Adar!!!!!"

Feren wrapped his hand tightly on my waist, preventing me from come near to Adar.

No...Adar. I cry. Thrashing. Wailing. Screaming.

Tauriel slumped on the floor,crying. I can feel my shoulder wet. Feren is crying too.

"F-f-orgive me  Ir-nin  (my lord). But it's you father wish"

A sudden pain flare on my head. And I loose my conscious.

________________

I woke up in a sweat. What a nightmare. I hurrily down the hall and ran to Adar's room. Why is all the servants look so gloom. All of them wear a white robes. When I arrive at Adar's chamber,something make me scare. No,no. It can't be true.

I burst into Adar's room. Waiting for a yelling. But it doesn't came. I opened my eyes and see what before me. Elrond,Mithrandir,Celeborn,Galadriel,Tauriel, Feren and Glorfindel is standing side by side. It's true....

Adar laid on his bed. Face so calm like he was asleep. 

Adar is no more. He's gone to the Mandos Halls.

I walked slowly to him and say

"I love you Adar"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying when making this last chapter. It so sad to make Thranduil die. It so tragic. With he leaving Legolas...it so...unbearable. Thank you for staying with me my beloved reader. I hope you guys still with me in the next work!! I'm stil crying.


	32. Never Doubt That I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alternate ending. And...the last chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate ending as I already promise you guys. There first context is the same as the first ending BUT.....there is a new one I added into.

My strength is now slipping away from me. 

"Aran Nin!" (My King)

Feren

I turn around to see such a familiar faces. My people is here. What are they doing here?! I doesn't sent any message to them.

"Mankoi naa lle sinome?!" (Why are you here?!) 

"We got a message about the rises of the Master of Evil. So we came to help you"

"Who?"

"Mit..."

"Thranduil!"

A voice that I known too well. Maia.

"Mithrandir"

The Maia walked toward me using his staff. His eyes seem so sunken with his shabby white grey beard. Hair unruly. What happen to this man?

"What are you doing here with my people?!"

"You can't defeated this forces with only six people!"

"But you're not the king! And I don't want to endanger my people lives! I'm not Oropher!"

"Yes,you are not your Adar but still,you need help"

I snorted. Adar,adar,adar. What a greatest lies I lived in. I bet all of them already knew it.

"Adar? Adar you said Mithrandir?!"

"Thranduil?" Galadriel come beside Mithrandir. Putting an arm on his shoulder.

"I bet you already knew this right Galadriel?"

Her eyes widened. That's mean I already hit a mark. That's true...I-I can't belief it . I am a spawn of monster. I am a monster.

"So it's true..that's why he never love me. I'm just a spawn of a monster" I spat disgustingly.

"Thranduil..it's not like that! I..I want to tell you but,but..."

"But what?! Why are you waiting for a time to break it to me? Why don't you tell me sooner?!"

"Because your are my clever ion-nin. We love you..."

"S-so all of the already know?!"

"N-no...it's only me and Mithrandir"

Tears strike down from my eyes. All the pain I endure all this broke in front of my people. Feren just look at me sympathies. Not sure what he should do. They never saw their Aran Nin broke down. Not even when his queen gone. He always stay strong.

Tears still streaming down my eyes. Looking over Sauron I made a vow. I will never let him escaped,even if I had to die.

Taking a deep breath,I turn around and face my people. Savouring their faces. Maybe this is the last I can see them. We both could die here.

"Feren,you take the wing defence. Use the most suitable strategy with this landscape. You Irwen,bring your party to the upper tower. Shoot your arrows at my command. Azdalin,let us kill some orcs. Quel Marth(good luck)"

"Rima ten'ta!!!" (Run for it!)

All of us charge to the point we need to be. The archers all climb the stair in a full speed. Feren and his party already form a formation. We,are going to kill all those orcs!

"Ndengina ho!!!(kill it!!!)"

I point to the orc. We all separate. We fight with all my might. Where is Legolas?! I loose my sight on him! Where is he?! The orc keep coming and increasing in number. Hordes after hordes swarming at us. Filthy creature!

My strength slipping again. Lessen and lessen with every swing of my swords. 

Thrust and strike the orc,the grace of my movement that I famous with now seem not helping. The orc is too much. Keeps attacking me after another. I fight with exhaustion and weariness. I wish this curse never came to me.

I keep fighting but they seem not to lessen. Just keep increasing. Tired...that word already shown clearly on my face. The spell seems to take toll on my spirit. This is too much for me. Maybe...maybe I could take a rest. Yes,sleep should help.

No! No!

A quest to destroy this evil now turn to a quest to survive. 

CLANG!

What is that?

I looked to my surrounding. That is the around of my fallen people. Sacrificing themselves to protect their king, their cursed Aran Nin.

Their blood wetting the ground. Staining it red. No...my people. I knew them,I love them so much,I knew every single of them. Most of them have family waiting for them at home. But now,they aren't going to see their beautiful home again,not going to see their love one.

My heart now shattered beyond repair.

My breath hitched due to crying. This is too much. They don't have to die! My core shakes so hard.

Then I saw you in a distant. Slashing with your strong little hands with your favorite blades. A gift from me. I didn't knew you still used it.

My beautiful ion nin.

You battling with the orc. Your own battle. I still can't belief that you've grown up. I still thought you as my little greenleaf. The way you fight sent a pride to my heart. My son is a good fighter. An excellent one. But fear keep striking my heart. That's why I kept you and my people behind our border,in our strong wall. Treated all of you like a prisoner in their own home. I afraid of losing you,afraid of losing my people. Our population is hard to increase due to our long live life span. I don't want any of my people endure a long grieve like I am.

I can see weariness in your beautiful blue skies eyes. How much I want to protect you and my people from the pain and violence of the world until I not aware that I created a darkness in our halls to. 

A big,huge massive fail I had been.

A fail as a son

As a king

And utterly

As a father

Then I see something that I really want to escaped from. My worst fear is not happen in front of my eyes. An orc slammed it's mace to your chest and slamming it to your head. Sent you flying a few meter before you drop to the hard ground. You not making any attempt to wake up. You are unconcious. 

No.

I ran to you. It's better for me to hurt than you. You are young to feel such pain. I bolted and yelled to attract the orc attention. The orc growled to me and swing his mace to me. I ducked and thrust it's gut. You're safe penneth. I will shield you from the pain whenever I can. If the one is going to die is them ion nin,not you.

Unaware of my surrounding,I felt a pain on my side. An orc plunged his sword deep in my side.

Searing pain make me out of my side. I pulled the sword out and beheading the orc. Three more orcs managed to strike me at my back. Digging their swords at my back. One protrude my stomach the other buried in my back. I too focused on beheading the first orc. Another orcs leap up to me. I deflect their attack using my swords.

My hands already shaken because of the pain. Blood soaking my garment. Staining the orcs swords. Before I could pulled out all the swords ,one of the orc twisted it inside me. I groan in the unbelievable pain.

I slash my blade at the orc neck. Head rolled on the ground. Pulled out all the swords. I try to stand up. even though shakily. My vision blur. The pain..the pain still can't compare with the pain watching my son laying unconscious.

I turn to The Ring Bearer. They fight bravely against Sauron. Sauron can't escaped their attack. He is outnumber. He can't fight three ring bearer at the same time. Another blade made it's way into my chest. I let out a small deep scream. Blood began to pool in my mouth. Using my last strength,I stab the orc in the gut. I saw some movement from Legolas. You are aroused from unconsciousness.

Praise to the Valar,you are safe son.

Another horde of orcs now coming to you. Another come to me. I can't move. My body now tremble with pain, such agony. Unconsciously my hand touch my wound on the stomach. Pressing it gently to stop the bleeding. My robes now slick with my own blood. My vision blurred even more.

I saw one of the orcs raised it mace to hit me on the head. Shutting my eyes and wait for the coming blow, but it never come. The orc fall to the ground with an arrow in his head.

Tauriel.

Ah,how I watch you grow along with Legolas. Such a sweet child you are. So much care with Legolas. Such a good companion. You too,I held too tight in my grip. Afraid of losing you as much as Legolas. You like a daughter to me. But you realize of the world outside and demand to be set free.

That's why you tried so hard to be released from my gripped. I held you too tight until it suffocate you. Unaware of my desire. You not a thing that I can posses. I saw her mouth form 'Aran nin' but I can't hear it. I can't hear a thing.

No.

I have to stand up.

To be stronger.

My people need it's king to stay strong.

I shakily stand up and continue fighting. I can't hear anything than my own rapid heartbeat. My knees almost gave in but the sight of Legolas make me stronger. 

The world seems have to change,but I know that it's only my state of mind. I can't leave you behind ion nin. Not yet. I have to fight. I have to make it right. I can't say goodbye. Have to fight. I know it's worthwhile.

Now I understand why the men always said that the time is precious. We can't do all the thing we want even though we are immortal. A new lesson for me. Then I Sauron is running toward you. With a spear in his hand. He want to kill you.

Oh,this day is too long. I have no strength to go on. But I must save you my son. Seeking the last help from the nature. I hold my hand and a strong root pulling me. I managed to land a few feet away form you and stop the blade from touching your skin.

The time seem to freeze around me. I look at the blade which stuck in my chest. Buried in my heart. I chocked blood and Sauron just stood there. 

"Ion...nin..why?"

"He need me Adar...he..need..me"

Then a strong force from Galadriel,Mithrandir and Elrond pushed Sauron away from me. Banished him from Middle Earth for a time.

The pain seem to fading away. Replace by the numb feeling. And I know that,

I was dying.

My knees finally gave in. I see you running to me with a teary eyes. Mouth agape open when you saw the wound I pressed. Oh ion nin,don't make such face. You're going to make me laugh. Your mouth moving to form a word, or rather scream. What were you saying? I can't hear you. Kneeling in front of me. You tries to staunch the wound but it was useless. Stop ion nin. Stop those tears. I tries to raise my hand,to wipe those precious tears. Your hand meet mine in the half way. You bring my hand to your cheek. Staining it with my blood.

I could see your eyes still wet. You plead to me but I don't know what. Your hand tremble against mine face. What are you doing my son? No meed to search for the warmth that already seeping away from me. Your hand feel so warm against my face, like a fire on a ice.

The pain that I feel slowly fade away. Trust me Legolas,it will be alright. Everything will be alright. At least I can say it now. Namaarie. (Farewell) the word sound so calm to me. 

Forgive me Legolas. I can't be a good father to you. The most people I disappoints is you. You my son. I never been a good father to you,not even a bit. All I do is ruining your life. 

Amin hiratea Legolas. A'maelamin.

(Forgive me Legolas,my beloved)

I saw Tauriel and Feren sprint toward at the corner of my eyes. They drop by my side. Her face stain with dreid blood and a thin slashed wound. Her eyes wide in fear when she looked at me. Putting a hand above my chest she start chanting. I feel a bit of strength come into me. 

"S-sttop...Tauriel.." No need to spend so much on this elf.

"Adar,please. Adar forgive me"

Ai Legolas. There is nothing to forgive. You done nothing wrong.

"Aran nin. Please stay awake. The healer will come in a few minutes. Just keep your eyes open"

"Fer-fereen...cccan y-you hheelp me?"

He nod. Ah,such a gentle youngling. He bowed his head close to me and I whispered. He then look at me in the eyes unbelivable. Then nod rapidly to me with tears drop on my face.

I turn to Tauriel. She too is crying.

"Ttauriel...en-enough"

She shakes her head. Crying all over me. Why? I can't see my love one cry. Not the best sight to be held when you dying.

"Sstay with me...a.aran nin. Live" she said. Her voice broken. Fresh tears streaming down her face. I raised my other hand and wipe those stray tears. She hitched against my touch. Then she held my hand in her small hand.

"Live Adar"

But I tired ion nin.

"Everything will be alright"

But we both knew that was a lie.

My eyes start to feel so heavy. The pain I feel slowly fade away. No more pain,I'm fading away. Through the blur I can see your face my son. An angle who calls my name. I remember you're the reason I have to stay. But now...the reason is useless, you've grown my son. I afraid that my eyes will keep open,even for you. I can heard Elebereth now singing to me. I drink the sight of you,my beautiful Greenleaf. Capturing the warm you hand give me on my cold hand.

The pain is gone penneth. And I know,it's time. And you know it too. This is the end.

"N-no...A-adar please!"

I really want to tell you,that I ...I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being a father to you. The father you want, I was being more a King than a father.

Thank you for being the light in my darkness. Which I always clung to you. The stars in my life. I never deserve you ion-nin. Never. But I'm grateful for having you in my life. As much as I grateful for having the others.

I apologize for the pain I cause to you. Please don't grieve for me. Dry your tears. You too Tauriel. I love both of you. I am proud of you ion-nin. I'm proud of you Tauriel.

Be a great king,be a great elleth.

Rise where I fall,strong where I weak.

Oh how much I want to say those words. But words fail me. Forgive me. 

"Strength,both of you. Ddon't cry. Feren"

He nod to me. 

Farewell ion nin.

________________

Legolas P.O.V

Adar hand became cold and cold like an ice. His eyes unfocused. He smile weakly to me. Caressing my arms. But his gripped became more and more weak. No! No! No! Adar! Please!

It's hurt to see him like this. I can't live without Adar. No!

"Strength,both of you. Ddon't cry. Ferren" his voice weak. I struggled hear it.

Then...his hand slipped away from me.

"Adar!!!!!"

Feren wrapped his hand tightly on my waist, preventing me from come near to Adar.

No...Adar. I cry. Thrashing. Wailing. Screaming.

Tauriel slumped on the floor,crying. I can feel my shoulder wet. Feren is crying too.

"F-f-orgive me Ir-nin(my lord). But it's you father wish"

A sudden pain flare on my head. And I loose my concious.

________________

I woke up in a sweat. What a nightmare. I hurrily down the hall and ran to Adar's room. Why is all the servants look so gloom. All of them wear a white robes. When I arrive at Adar's chamber,something make me scare. No,no. It can't be true.

I burst into Adar's room. Waiting for a yelling. But it doesn't came. I opened my eyes and see what before me. Elrond,Mithrandir,Celeborn,Galadriel,Tauriel, Feren and Glorfindel is standing side by side. It's true....

Adar laid on his bed. Face so calm like he was asleep. 

Adar is no more. He's gone to the Mandos Halls.

I walked slowly to him and say

"I love you Adar"

_____________________

All the people of Mirkwood is now grieving for their beloved King. All the elves from Lothlorien and Imladris come to pay him their last visit. The halls is now gloom and full of sadness. Legolas swear he can hear his father's stern voice commanding his people,he somehow remember all the sweet memories he and his father went through in the past. His smile,his soft sweet voice,his strong hand wrapping in his small weak one.

He can see his father figure walked among them. His eyes wide with disbelieve and hope. Maybe his father still alive,maybe his father just fell into a deep slumber at the end of the battle. Maybe his father is still breathing.

He ran through the crowds. Pushing all the elves or rather shoving them out of his way. He still can see the tall blond golden hair elf walking not so far from him. Shouting for him to stop but he did not. All the elves who is still mourning look at their prince in sympathy.

"Adar! Wait! Just stop Adar!"

Legolas somehow attract all the elves attention to him. He did not care if they think he crazy,but his father,his father is still alive. How? He doesn't care. His father is alive. Breathing. His father is here for him. Everything will be okay.

Suddenly his father vanish at the end of the hallway. Realisation hit him like a tons of bricks in his heart. It just...his hallucination. Just his state of mind. His back hit the cold wall. Slowly slump down the floor. Putting his face in his hands,he begin to cry. His head hurt so much. How could all of this happen? How?!

"Adar..."

"Yes ion?"

He heard his father soft voice again. He shakes his head. Trying to peel off all the hallucination his mind created.

"Forgive me Adar.....I've done you wrong greatly....forgive me.... Amin hiratea Adar"

This time he feel a touch on his head. Now Legolas really think that he is crazy. But he don't care. He want his Adar. His Adar only.

"For what penneth? You've done nothing wrong"

"I yelled at you Adar. I hurt your feeling. I accused you a lot of things! I-I...nnever been a good son for you!"

He bring his knees closer to his chest. His bangs cover whole of his face. Tears keeps streaming down his face. Wetting his funeral robes and the floor he's sitting on. His father's buried ceremonial is almost start. He still weeping like an idiot here.

He open up his eyes and see his father paled sickly face. Sunken eyes and still healing wounds on his father face. Just like the last time he sae him. Why can't he see his father healthy face?! Is Valar trying to punish him for the wrong he done to his father?

How much he loved his father. Now he realise it. How much he want to see his father presence. And his mind now provide it. He saw his father kneeling in front of him. How much he want to touch that face he knew since he was a babe. He lift his hand on the middle way and stop. He afraid if he touch the image,it will vanished. He doesn't it to. 

"Why are you wearing a royal funeral robes Greenleaf?" The image ask him with a small sad smile.

"It's for you Adar...for you..." His voice break and he cry all his heart out again.

"And why is that? Am I dead?" 

"Yyes..you leave me alone!"

"No..no penneth. I'll never leave you alone"

"No..,it's all an illusion. It-it's only an illusion..." Legolas now talking to himself.

"Is that so?"

Legolas felt something shift in front of him.

Suddenly he wrapped in a hug. The warm and welcome one. Also familiar. Then something hit his nose. Honey mint scent. His father favourite scent. Also the warmth...like his father last hug when he still an elfling. The soft hair that brush again his face. Like his father.

"Am I an illusion? Do you wished of that ion-nin?"

He pushed himself away. Cupping the face in front of him. He pinched a bit the flesh. It's...,it's real. A....Adar is...Adar is still alive!

"Ad-adar?!"

"Yes?"

"Is it really you?!" His voice almost half scream.

"Who else be ion?"

"Adar!"

He hug his again. Afraid of losing him again. He hugged him tightly. Clutching at him and close and hard as he could. 

"Slowly penneth. I'm still healing"

"Don....don't leave me!"

"I won't ion. I won't"

"I love you Adar...."

"Me too Legolas. Me too. Never doubt I love you"

The father and son now hugging each other. Both afraid of losing each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah!!!! So I Didn't Ask For This is already ended. Thank you for you guys who commenting and leaving me kudos. That mean a universe for me guys! Thank you verrry much! Do you think this work will be a sequel? Hmmm...I still not thinking about it yet. If you guys have sime ideas or opinion please do tell me here or mail me at thranduilloki@gmail.com 
> 
> It's a pleasure to work with you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dear readers. Thank you for sticking with me here. And HarleyDeadpool,thank you soooo much! You too Wickedrum. Sorry for the wrong spelling. So,what do you think about this story so far? Comment and shooting are accepted here. Please,tell me anything you wish to say! Thank you for clicking the kudos button. Have a nice day!


End file.
